Double Dates
by eb70792
Summary: Jasper and Bella are enduring their boring summer break, but things start to turn far more interesting when the two of them go on a double date with Jasper's dream girl and her older brother. It's a summer full of parties, romance, and mishaps. HUMAN
1. The Deal

**1. The Deal**

"Oh come on Bella, please!" Jasper begged his sister.

"No! I'm not going on some stupid double date with you. It would be too weird." Bella retaliated.

"Please Bells. It's the only way Emmett with let me date his sister, he has to be there." Jasper looked pleadingly at his little sister.

She glared and plopped down on her bed. "Fine! But you owe me big time!" She huffed

"Thank you so much Bella." He picked her small body up and hugged it before letting her go.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever." She rolled her eyes.

Jasper smirked as he turned around in her doorframe to look at her. "You know I bet you're secretly thrilled about this, I heard you say how hot you thought Emmett was."

Bella's eyes bulged. "When did you hear that?"

"When Rosalie was over one weekend. I was passing by your room when I heard you two giggling and talking about guys, I was about to walk away when you mentioned how 'fucking fine' Emmett is." Jasper grinned as Bella's face became furious.

"You didn't tell him did you?" She hissed

"Of course not, I would have to be really pissed at you for something to do that."

She sighed in relief.

"Something like you borrowing my car and putting a dent in the back bumper. Then I might have had to tell him." He chuckled.

"Oh my god. Jasper I'm gonna kill you!" Bella jumped off her bed and chased Jas through the hallway and down the stairs into the kitchen where their parents were, just watching their kids fight like usual. "Get back here you jerk!"

The two of them stood across from each other with the kitchen island separating them, each time one moved, the other matched their steps. "You are so dead." She growled

"Don't worry Bells, he thought it was kinda cute that you had a little crush on him." He laughed. Bella ran around the counter and Jasper was already sprinting to the living room.

"Ugh!" Bella grunted as she tripped over the threshold into the living room, she had been extremely lucky that she hadn't fallen down early when they were running down the stairs, but now her luck had ended.

Jasper stood in front of her laughing.

"You're such an ass." She seethed

"Okay, what is going on?" Renee asked as she walked in, Charlie right behind her looking a little amused.

"Nothing." The two of them muttered

"Good, now the two of you need to go upstairs and get ready for dinner. And Jasper help your sister off the floor." Renee sighed at her daughter's lack of coordination.

Jasper grabbed his sister's arm and heaved her off the floor.

"You know I could totally back out of this date for what you did." Bella said as they walked up the stairs.

Jasper turned to look at her with a serious expression on his face. "Please Bells, I really like Alice. Do this one thing for me and I promise I'll do whatever you want."

Bella looked at him and nodded. "Geez when did I get another sister, you pussy." She said as she walked into her room to change. Jasper glared at her but decided not to test her by shouting a few insults. She was, after all, doing him a huge favor. Emmett was a good friend of his, who just happened to have a cute younger sister who Jasper had become infatuated with. The only way Emmett would let Alice date someone was if they lasted through a double date with him. When Emmett had told Jasper this he had sarcastically replied with: "Why don't we make this even more awkward and let you take Bella as your date." Emmett thought it was a great idea, especially when he found out about Bella liking him.

Jasper sighed and pulled on a dark red button up shirt and black pants. They were having their usual Sunday night dinner with their grandmother at some fancy restaurant, and Renee made sure that they always looked presentable for her incredibly wealthy mother-in-law. Jasper ran a hand through his blonde locks and left it at that.

Bella struggled with shimmying into a tight dark blue knee length dress that hugged her every curve. She curled her hair and then for her makeup, did a smoky eye and pink lips. After putting on a tad bit of blush she searched through her huge walk-in closet for shoes, settling on a pair of leopard print heels. Sure she had some balance issues, but she'd be sitting all night anyway. She grabbed her purse and walked out into the hallway.

"Jas?" She said as she knocked on his door.

"Yeah?" He answered from inside.

"Are you ready to go?"

"Yep." He said as he opened his door.

"Looking good Bells."He said as he took in his baby sister's appearance. _I'm gonna end up killing any guy who tries to touch her, _he thought. Which brought his thoughts back to the date. How much more awkward could it get to go on a double date with your own sister?

"You too Jas."

"But aren't you tempting fate a little with those shoes?" He asked as he examined the four inch death traps strapped to her ankles.

"Probably." She shrugged. "But I trust you to catch me."

He chuckled. "You shouldn't." He gave her a smirk and she rolled her eyes.

The two of them reached the bottom of the stairs where Renee was putting on her necklace in the mirror.

"Here let me help." Bella said as she went over to latch the necklace for her mother.

"Thank you dear." She said as she adjusted the expensive black dress she wore. Her eyes roamed skeptically over her children's attire. "Bella don't you think those heels look a tad…well like they should be on a stripper?"

"That's exactly why I'm wearing them." Her daughter said smugly, trying annoy her mother. Renee glared. "They're the only shoes that look good with this dress and they're staying on." Bella answered.

Renee nodded, defeated. She was always a nervous wreck when they had dinner with Charlie's mother, she wasn't a big fan of Renee and didn't always hide it. Renee was just trying to impress her, trying to keep her family's name on the old bat's will. Although the Swan family already was doing fine financially, it was always nice to have a backup plan in case something went wrong.

"What do you think Bella? Does my hair up like this make me look old?" She had her hair pulled up into a classic French twist.

"You look fantastic mom, not a day over twenty-seven." Bella lied expertly. Her parents were in their forties and it showed.

"Good. Charlie hurry up we're going to be late." Renee called.

Charlie strolled out into the foyer wearing a sharp gray suit with a blue tie and his eyes glued to his phone where he was watching a live football game.

"Who's winning dad?" Jasper asked as he moved to watch.

"The Gators." Charlie grumbled.

"Damn." Jasper muttered.

"Let's go." Renee said as she ushered all of them outside and into the Mercedes. They quickly slid into their seats to get out of the hot, dry Phoenix air.

The four of them drove in silence, except from the occasional bickering between the two siblings. They pulled up to a fancy Italian restaurant and went inside. Charlie told the hostess his name and she led them to their table where their grandmother, Ruth, was sitting. She was a small woman, short and thin with her dyed blonde hair professionally done up. She wore a light pink dress with pale gold heels and a string of pearls.

Charlie was the first one to give her a hug, followed by Jasper, then Bella, and finally Renee. When she pulled back from Bella she looked at her dress in distaste. "What kind of impression are you trying to give by showing off all that cleavage?" Bella gritted her teeth and said nothing, Renee gave her daughter a sympathetic smile.

They all sat down in their seats and Charlie made small talk with his mother which the rest of them were forced to engage in. The waiter came by and took their orders, Ruth ordered the table an expensive bottle of wine to go along with it. He came back and poured them all a glass, including Bella and Jasper.

"Renee dear, tell me, where exactly did you find that dress. JC Penney?" Ruth laughed. Charlie placed a comforting hand on his wife's knee, hoping that she wouldn't lash out at his mother.

Renee's anger flared but she didn't show it. "No, _mom, _it's a Valentino." She said shortly.

Ruth nodded and moved onto her next victim.

_This night is going fantastically well, _Bella thought sarcastically and took a sip of the wine in front of her.

"So Jasper," Ruth said. Jasper looked up at her reluctantly from his phone which he was hiding under the table, checking it periodically for game updates.

"Yes ma'am?" He asked

"Have you given any more thought to taking over your grandfather's business when you graduate next year?"

Jasper gritted his teeth, she asked this question frequently. His grandfather founded a very successful, yet very shady, insurance business decades ago, though once he had passed it was given to one of his partners. Ruth desperately wanted the company to remain in the family so she get maximal profits and she found Jasper quite suitable for the job, since Charlie had vehemently denied the offer seeing as he didn't approve of the companies tactics in making money from their clients.

"Mom, Jasper has a lot of time to consider what he wants to do with his life. He still has college to go through before deciding whether or not he wants to get involved with the company." Charlie said somewhat sternly. Renee bit her bottom lip nervously waiting to see what Ruth's response would be.

Ruth stuck her nose up in distaste. "Really Charlie there isn't a point in sending the boy to college when he could take over the company and become an instant millionaire. I know you're not too keen on how this business runs, but honestly it's not your choice, it's his." She said coolly. Then turned her piercing gray eyes on Jasper, as if awaiting his answer now.

Thankfully the waiter chose that moment to bring in their meals and Jasper dove into his, acting like he had been starved for years, and not giving his grandmother a chance to ask her question again.

Finally, but not quite soon enough, they were exiting the restaurant and driving off towards home.

"Next time we have to go to one of these dinners, can we not?" Bella asked as she sat down on the couch in the living room once she had changed into comfortable clothes and examined herself in the mirror seeing if Ruth had been right about her looking a little pregnant.

"Seriously, she was particularly _ruth_less tonight." Jasper added, then chuckled slightly at his own pun. Bella rolled her eyes and lightly punched his arm.

Renee sighed, wishing she could agree with her kids and drop this Sunday night date with hell routine.

"You know she only means well." Charlie reassured them, though not convincingly. He was still a little miffed with his mother always bringing up Jasper's involvement with the company.

"No, I think she gets some sick pleasure out of seeing all of us try not to explode at her." Bella said dryly.

"Bella," Charlie sighed, too exhausted to come up with anything.

Bella laughed. "Well I'm going to bed." She announced as she got up and headed to her room.

"Me too. Goodnight." Jasper said and dragged himself up the stairs.

Eventually the lights in the Swan residence turned off and they had all fallen into their separate dream filled worlds where Ruth was millions of miles away.

**So here's the beginning of my new story, your feedback is greatly appreciated.**

**Peace. ERIN  
**


	2. Planning

**First of all I have to say that I'm _so _happy about the response i got to the first chapter, and due to that i worked extra hard to get another chapter out quickly. I hope you like it :)**

**2. Planning**

When Jasper had woken up the next morning his parents had already left for work and Bella was still sleeping peacefully in her large bed. Groggily he made his way down the stairs and into the kitchen. While squirting syrup onto his waffles he heard footsteps in the upstairs hallway and soon Bella was walking into the kitchen.

"Morning Jas." She greeted, then proceeded to yawn.

Jasper glanced at the clock, it was only half past eleven. "What are you doing up so early on a summer morning?"

She grabbed her personal bottle of grape juice and took a swig from it. "Rosalie and I are going to the movies and then we're going shopping at the mall for awhile."

Jasper eyed her suspiciously. "You hate shopping." He pointed out.

"I know, but I need new summer clothes anyway. Speaking of clothes, would it kill you to put some on?"

Jasper was wearing his basketball shorts and a bare chest. He just smirked at her. "It's not like you're wearing much more." Bella had on a light tank top and a pair of small shorts. She ignored him.

"So what are you doing today?"

"I'm not really sure yet. Some of the guys were talking about meeting up at the gym to play some basketball so I might go do that."

"Cool, well I need to go get ready." Bella announced and then slid out of the room and up the stairs. Jasper heard the shower turn on a few minutes later.

Bella quickly lathered her hair with her favorite shampoo and rinsed it out. After following up with conditioner and shaving her legs she got out of the shower and pulled on her outfit. The heat outside was extremely unpleasant so getting away with wearing the minimal amount of clothing was ideal. She put on jean shorts and a green tank top and threw her hair up in a messy bun. She put on a little makeup, grabbed her purse and was out the door with a quick goodbye to Jas. Rosalie would probably have a fit with her casual appearance since she had a closet full of beautiful clothes, but Bella really didn't care.

While driving down the highway in her green 2007 Camaro convertible with the top down she remembered and important question and grabbed her phone from her purse, dialing her brother.

"Hello." His voice was muffled and it sounded like he had crammed food into his mouth.

"Hey, when's this double date happening?" Bella asked as she pulled into Rosalie's long driveway.

"Uhm," she could hear him swallow whatever he was eating. "Friday night."

"Alright, bye." She hung up. She would have to remember to buy an outfit for the date now. It would have helped if she knew what they were going to be doing though.

She got out of her car and walked into Rose's house, she didn't bother with knocking anymore.

"Hey, hoe are you ready yet?" Bella called out, her voice echoing throughout the manor.

"Coming slut!" Rosalie answered and then laughed. "That sounded dirty." She giggled once more. Rosalie and Bella were always calling each other names, it was how they expressed their best-friendship. "Ew Bella. Are you seriously wearing that out?" Rosalie said critically. She was wearing a cute floral patterned romper and bright red heels, looking as statuesque as always.

"Yes. Now shut up and let's go."

Rosalie's eyes still roamed, criticizing her outfit but she got in the car without further complaint. The two girls blasted their favorite songs and danced stupidly along with them all the way to the movie theater, receiving strange glances from those they drove past. As they pulled into the mall parking lot Bella turned the music down.

"So I have some news you may be interested in." She announced nonchalantly.

"Hmm?"

"I have a double date on Friday."

Rosalie gasped. "With who?"

"It's the most awkward pairings ever Rose. Jasper's going with Alice and I'm with Emmett. It's going to be horrific." Bella practically moaned as she parked.

Rosalie's brows creased. "Why in the world would you agree to going on a date where your brother will be with you the entire night? You don't need a chaperone. Especially when your date is that hot."

Bella let out a loud sigh. "Because Jasper is completely smitten with Alice, and Emmett, being the over protective brother he is, won't let her date anyone unless they're to his liking. So the guy has to go on a double date with them to oversee it, and Jasper sarcastically volunteered me as Emmett's date."

"That's jacked up." Rosalie said after a moment.

"Seriously. So I need your help with choosing something to wear on Friday."

Rosalie looked at her best friend's outfit again. "You desperately do."

Bella smacked her arm.

The two of them made their way through the mall and into the movie theater. They were seeing a comedy that had received lousy reviews, but they didn't really care. They just wanted to go somewhere to blow some time and stay out of the heat, and have an excuse to eat fattening buttery popcorn with M&M's.

"So where are you going for this date?" Rosalie whispered halfway through the movie, she was already planning all the things she could do to glam Bella up.

"Honestly I have no idea. Jasper didn't get me much detail."

Rosalie huffed indignantly. "Way to make things difficult Bella." She said in an annoyed voice, but her facial expression showed that she was only joking. "We'll just find something that can be dressed up or down depending on what you do. But I'm betting it will be something casual considering the circumstances."

Bella nodded. Once their movie was over they walked around the mall looking for stores that appeared promising. In the first store they combed through all the racks but left disappointed and empty handed. In the nest few shops they bought a few items, but had yet to find Bella's ideal date outfit.

"Oh my god Bella!" Rosalie squealed from one of the racks across the store. She was holding up a zebra print corset top, beaming. Bella eyed her skeptically as she walked over to her.

"I don't know Rose," She started slowly.

Rosalie cut her off. "Well I do. This will look awesome on you. Go try it on while I look for a skirt or something for you to wear with it." She darted her way around the store looking for the rest of what she considered to be the perfect date outfit for her best friend.

Bella reluctantly tried on the top and found that it did amazing things for her cleavage. She grinned to herself, maybe Rosalie did have some idea of what she was doing.

"Found it B!" Rose cheered as she entered the dressing room and threw a bundle of red fabric over the stall door. Bella picked it up off the floor and looked at it. It was a pair of red high-waisted shorts with large brass buttons on the front. She slid off her jean shorts and replaced them with the red ones. After examining herself in the mirror she opened the door for Rosalie to see.

With her hand on her hip Rosalie looked her up and down deciding whether or not she approved of the look she had put together. "Tuck the top into the shorts." She instructed and Bella did as told. Immediately Rosalie smiled. "This is definitely it. You look so hot."

She looked at herself once again and then gave Rose a hug. "You, my dear friend, are a miracle worker."

"I know." Rose smirked. "Now on to shoes."

)(!)(

They left the mall when the sun began to set, arms laden down with shopping bags full of glorious clothing and sparkly accessories. On the ride home their music was merely background noise as they discussed vacation plans for the summer, and the possibilities of what could happen Friday night. When they pulled into her driveway the sun had disappeared and a sliver of the moon shone in the starry night sky.

"Thanks for the ride Bells."

"No problem."

"You can expect me at your house Friday afternoon to play Bella Barbie." Rosalie grinned

"I wouldn't imagine anything less."

They hugged each other goodbye and then Bella was on her way back home.

As she walked through the front door of her house she heard the clinking of her mother's heels on the wood floor as she made her way into the foyer.

"Finally you're home!" Renee cried. "Did it ever occur to you that maybe you should call your parents and tell them where you are?" She continued to nag as she followed Bella into the living room. "Your father and I were worried sick about you. We told you when you got that car that you can't just go driving around town without telling us where you're going."

"Sorry." Bella mumbled. With a huff Renee left the room. Then she turned to glare at Jasper who was sitting there with an innocent expression on his face. "You couldn't have told them where I was?" She snapped.

"I forgot." He said, that same look still on his face but the glint in his blue eyes showed he was lying.

"You are the biggest asshole I have ever met." Bella seethed

"But you still love me." He said smugly.

Bella huffed and shook her head, but joined him on the couch anyway to watch the movie that was playing on the TV. She couldn't deny that and he knew it.

**So there it is. It's kind of just a filler, mainly to show how Rosalie and Bella's friendship is and everything. I'm guessing that the actual date chapter will be either in the next one or the one after. But i haven't started writing the next part and i have no idea when it will be up, so please be patient with me. Anyway review, add to alerts, whatever you want. **

**Peace. ERIN  
**


	3. Magic Eight Ball

**Well hello everyone. My apologies for not updated in a **_**really**_** long time, life just keeps catching up with me. Thank god for winter break though, I've been writing a ton lately on a this story and others that I have started. But anyway I hope you enjoy this. **

**3. Magic Eight Ball**

When Friday afternoon rolled around both Jasper and Bella were full of nervous and anxiously excited feelings. Rosalie had spent the night with Bella and the two of them stayed up far into the early morning gossiping and giggling, so they didn't get up until one in the afternoon leaving them with five hours to get Bella ready for her date.

Bella spent the duration of her day seated in the bathroom while Rosalie primped, primed, curled, and transformed her "plain", as Bella chose to call herself, friend into a beautiful brunette bombshell. Bella huffed as Rose pulled on her hair this way and that deciding which way it looked best. It probably wouldn't have been as bad for her if she had been allowed to see what Rose was doing to her, but she was angled away from the mirror throughout the entire process. It felt as though she had been sitting in that chair for days when Rosalie finally smiled and announced triumphantly that she was done with her "masterpiece".

Bella stood, stretching her muscles first before looking in the mirror. Her outfit was just as cute as it was when she bought it, with the addition of a chunky bracelet and silver earrings. Rose had twisted her long brown hair into a loose bun with some strands hanging down, and for her makeup she chose black eyeliner with a good dose of mascara, foundation that made her semi-pale complexion glow, and since her lips were naturally a nice cherry red she put a coat of crimson lip stain on to enhance them. She smiled approvingly at herself.

"You're absolutely fabulous." Bella said

"I know." Rose smirked. "Now for shoes," she added as she left the bathroom and went into Bella's large walk-in closet. Bella sat on her bed and listened to Rose sift through her options. "I think these will look great with that outfit." She emerged with a pair of black strappy heels.

Bella stared apprehensively, those shoes always killed her feet. "I don't know Rose. What if we have to do a lot of walking? Those shoes aren't the most comfortable things ever."

"Really Bella? It's a date. You're not going to be walking a marathon, you'll probably just be going to dinner and a movie anyway." Rosalie lightly tossed the shoes at her.

"Fine." She sighed and started putting them on.

"Good girl." Rosalie grinned. Bella walked back over to the mirror double checking her appearance and making sure everything looked perfect while Rosalie rummaged through her over-night bag for something. "Found it." She announced

Bella looked back at her best friend and groaned. "You can't be serious Rose."

"It's tradition." She shrugged. She was holding a magic eight ball that the girls had received when they were in elementary school. The two of them always asked it questions when important events were about to happen. Of course they knew it wasn't ever reliable, but every once and awhile it actually got one of its "predictions" right.

"This is ridiculous." Bella whined as she slowly turned the ball around in the palm of her hand.

"Bella we have done this for every major event of our lives and you're going to do it now. Ask it something about tonight's date." Rosalie's point was valid, they asked the ball about their first dance, first boy-girl party, and a numerous amount of other things.

Bella sighed. "Okay. Is tonight going to be pure epicness?" She shook the ball and then waited for her answer to appear. "Without a doubt." She rolled her eyes and tossed it onto her bed next to Rosalie. "That answer would be better suited for if I had asked if this date was going to be horrendously awkward."

"Don't be such a pessimist. I have a feeling that it just might be spot on today." Rosalie said in a dreamy voice. Despite the tough exterior she showed to those who didn't know her well, she was a sucker for romance. Rose checked the time on her phone. "Only about twenty more minutes if they're on time." Her cool voice barely disguised how excited she was for her best friend. Bella hadn't dated much, and she wasn't one to make herself known to the guys' market of potential girlfriends. So scoring a date with a complete hottie like Emmett McCarty was a huge feat for her, even under the bizarre circumstances.

Jasper was sitting on the edge of his bed in his room, dressed in dark wash jeans and black polo shirt. He was slightly ashamed to admit that he had listened to Rosalie's fashion advice and decided against wearing the white one that made him look washed out.

This date was a huge fucking deal to him.

Alice was extraordinarily perfect for him, they complimented each other so nicely. She was a rambunctious spitfire, spontaneous and boisterous, while he was the calm, cool, collected, and charismatic charmer. Yin and yang. A match made in heaven. And now the only person standing in the way of that was Emmett. Jasper prayed that he wouldn't be too overbearing throughout the night, and that by the end of the evening he could get Emmett to let him date his sister without needing a chaperone.

Jasper understood where he was coming from of course, what with having a beautiful younger sister as well. But he didn't think he would ever go as far as coming along on one of her dates, Bella would undoubtedly castrate him if he tried. Jasper could easily picture the murderous look that would flash across her face if he even so much as suggested such an outlandish idea like that. But Emmett was kind of known to be slightly off his rocker at times.

Jasper slid on a pair of red and white Vans and made his way down the stairs and into the elaborate family room that had huge floor to ceiling windows and large glass French doors that led outside to the patio where the pool and hot tub were. He would normally sit in the living room where the flat screen TV was, but it was currently occupied by his mother, who was watching one of her corny soap operas. And to be honest he wasn't in the mood to sit in there and listen to her go over how she felt about this 'little outing' for the umpteenth time. His mother thought it was abnormal, and although he agreed, he didn't really care about what she thought about it. Because Renee always thought about things in terms of how the general society would perceive it, and if the general society couldn't handle it than neither could Renee. As much as it would probably kill her to admit, she was more like her mother-in-law than she cared to realize.

Charlie, however, didn't find it as much of a disturbance. He merely warned Jasper to keep a close eye on what Emmett was doing to his 'baby girl', or he wouldn't waste any time arresting his ass.

He could hear two sets of footsteps walking down the stairs, one obviously much more slowly than the other and he knew that Bella must be wearing a pair of particularly difficult heels. In the past few years she had been getting more accustomed to relying on the tiny stick of the stiletto heel to walk on, but she still needed a lot of practice with staircases.

Rosalie entered the room first, and once Bella had made it off the stairs she quickly joined them.

Jasper had never seen his sister look quite so…almost slutty before. _Dad's definitely going to be needing his handcuffs by the end of the night, _Jasper noted.

"Looking good Jas." Bella said as she sat down on the loveseat next to Rosalie

"As are you B." He grinned.

"So do either of you know where this date is going to happen?" Rose asked.

Jasper shook his head.

"Nope." Bella said, popping the p.

"I have a feeling this will be interesting then." She smirked. "Well I'm gonna go. Hit me up later with the details Bella."

Bella stood to hug her. "Will do." She promised.

"Bye Jasper, have fun with your dream girl. Oh and Bella… Get you some!" Rosalie giggled as she slipped out the front door.

"Why must you hang out with her?" Jasper asked jokingly.

"Because she's the bestest bitch of a friend a girl could ever ask for." Bella beamed.

Seconds later they heard a car pull up to their driveway, and by the noise of the engine it was obvious that it was not Rosalie's tiny convertible.

Bella got up quickly, wobbled on her feet, then went over to peek out the window. A huge jacked up red Jeep Wrangler was sitting in their driveway, with the world's hottest hunk of man in the driver's seat. Pshh, and she thought Jake Gyllenhaal was hot.

Bella turned and grinned at her brother who was standing next to her, he gave her the same smug grin in return. The two of them made it into the entryway before Renee joined them. With a tiny manicured hand on her hip she gave her kids a stern look.

"Curfew is at midnight and not a second later. If you're late getting home your cars will be taken away for at least a week. Understand me?"

"Yes ma'am." They answered in unison. "Bitch." Bella mumbled under her breath. Jasper disguised a chuckle as a cough and Renee looked at them suspiciously.

"Well 'bye mom." Bella chirped and grabbed Jasper's arm so they could get out of the door quickly.

"And you two better use protection, we don't need any more trouble running around this household." Renee called out after them.

"Oh god, please tell me they didn't hear that." Bella groaned and looked at Alice and Emmett. He was leaning against the side of the Jeep with his arms crossed over his chest, grinning, and Alice was climbing up into the backseat. But neither of them made it look like they had heard her mother's comment.

"Hi Jasper." Alice smiled happily, and leaned from her spot in the jeep to peck him on the cheek. She was wearing a short olive green dress that flowed on her tiny frame and stopped at mid thigh, with black and gold ankle boots. Jasper noticed quickly how the dress color seemed to illuminate her golden skin.

"Hello Alice." He grinned widely. "You look fantastic."

Alice giggled pleasantly and patted the seat next to her. Jasper quickly joined her in the back.

"Well hello there." Emmett greeted in his booming, yet slightly seductive voice, as Bella approached him.

"Hey."

Their eyes were surveying each other, and Bella found herself staring at his muscular body that was enclosed in a tight blue t-shirt almost the same color as his eyes. Dear lord was that an eight pack she saw hiding underneath there? She certainly hoped so. And she very much liked the dark jeans that hung low on his hips. His dark brown hair looked soft and just long enough for her to run her fingers through, which she now had the urge to do. Even though this date was going to be awkward as hell, at least she would be able to enjoy the scenery.

Emmett had met Bella before but he had never seen her all made up like this, and he was sure that if he had she would be his already. That little outfit she was wearing was tantalizing him. The combination of her shorts and heels accentuated her long legs, and her brightly painted lips almost matched the fabric of her shorts.

Emmett caught her staring and grinned to himself. "Here let me help you into the car." He said, knowing that it would be difficult for her to maneuver herself up in those sexy little heels she was wearing.

Emmett easily lifted her small body up into the passenger seat and Bella loved that he was strong enough to pick her up, granted she didn't weigh that much anyway. As he helped her with seatbelt he let his fingers graze across the bare flesh of her shoulders and saw little goosebumps appear there, this action didn't go unnoticed by Jasper either. But the gorgeous pixie-like girl sitting next to him caused him not to care as much as he normally would. Emmett finished with that and got into the driver's side.

"So who's hungry? 'Cause I know I am." He said as he started the car up. Bella laughed, Alice rolled her eyes, and Jasper agreed loudly. Emmett turned on the radio and the music soon faded into background noise between the couples as they drove to the restaurant. There seemed to be an invisible barrier in between them throughout the ride, Jasper and Emmett seemed to forget their sister watching duty as they conversed with their beautiful dates.

Emmett and Bella had taken up the question game since they didn't know each other as well as Jasper and Alice did.

"Favorite movie?" Emmett asked her.

Her cherry red lips jutted out as she thought about the question, driving Emmett mad. "It's a tie between Remember the Titans and The Dark Knight." She answered.

"Football and action? You're a girl after my own heart Miss Swan." He smiled.

She laughed. "Um, favorite genre of music?"

"Hip hop and rap." He replied

"Very nice. " She said approvingly.

"What's your dream car?"

This time she bit her bottom lip and Emmett had to force himself to pay attention to the road. "As much as I love my Camaro, I would have to say the Bentley Hunaudieres."

"You have great taste." He said as they pulled into the parking lot of a Mexican restaurant.

"Oh I love this place." She smiled.

_She was definitely meant to be mine, _He thought as he walked around the car to help her down, Jasper was doing the same for Alice.

The group made their way into the building and quickly got a table despite the Friday night dinner rush. Bella had an idea that the way the hostess was glancing at Emmett with familiarity probably had something to do with it.

Each couple occupied a side of the table and soon their waiter was there to take their orders.

"So what do you guys have planned for the summer?" Alice asked

Jasper shrugged. "I'm not sure yet."

"Well Rosalie and I were planning on spending some time in California." Bella answered.

Emmett looked at her. "Rosalie Hale?" He had never been a big fan of her, she came across as extremely high maintenance and just a flat out bitch.

Bella nodded at him. "She's my best friend."

This was a small flaw in Emmett's opinion.

Jasper seemed to catch the look on his face because he leaned over the table closer to Emmett and said, "Trust me, Rose isn't as much of a bitch as you think once you break through her harsh exterior."

Emmett laughed. "I'll take your word on that."

Alice and Bella were entangled in their own conversation revolving around fashion and other girly topics the guys didn't care much about.

Emmett turned to Jasper, "So you play Call of Duty?"

Laughter emanated from their table as dinner continued, all of them getting know each other better and take turns in sharing their stories. Halfway through the meal as Emmett and Jasper conversed about their favorite sports teams, Bella noticed Alice's attention waning as she picked absentmindedly at her nails. The last thing she wanted was to go home and listen to her brother bitch and moan about how he screwed up. She cleared her throat to catch Jasper's attention and indicating with a jerk of her head toward his date. He understood quickly and turned to her, while Bella and Emmett were arguing whether snowboarding or surfing was better.

"Ah, silly Bella, surfing has nothing on snowboarding. I promise you that." Emmett chuckled when he saw that she was quickly forming a rebuttal against him, and put his arm around her shoulder without seeming to notice what he was doing.

Bella fought back a smile at this small gesture and replied. "Boy you must be delusional." She grinned playfully.

Emmett laughed. "If I'm delusional then you should be-" He stopped and glared at his sister's date. Bella turned and saw that Jasper had his hand on her bare thigh and was absentmindedly rubbing it up and down. Emmett cleared his throat angrily and Jasper quickly snapped his head up to look at him. He removed his hand from Alice but then glared at Emmett and the arm he had wrapped around Bella. Emmett slowly slid his arm off and the two of them went into a stare down.

Bella and Alice both huffed at their overbearing brothers.

"Emmett, can I speak to you for a second?" Alice asked, but from her tone you could tell that it wasn't actually a question, and Emmett begrudgingly followed his sister from the table. As soon as they were out of earshot from each other both Alice and Bella ripped into their brothers.

"Emmett what the hell was that about?" Alice hissed, she had her hand on her hip and was looking at him menacingly.

"Alice, I'm just doing my job." Emmett said calmly.

"No, you're being a controlling jerk. You know that I only go through with these stupid double dates to placate you. If I want to date Jasper I will whether or not you okay it. The only difference your opinion makes is whether I'll have to go behind your back to date him, and you know that I don't want to have to do that to you. But Emmett I swear to god if you ruin this night for me I will hit you so hard you won't have to worry about accidently knocking up some chick. And I know that you like Bella, but if you keep doing your _job _then you'll bore her to death and lose the opportunity to have a second date with her. So loosen up, I'm a big girl and can handle myself."

Emmett nodded, but he wasn't going to back down from his duties that easily. He knew that Jasper wasn't a bad guy, hell the two of them had hung out on a couple of occasions before, but this was his baby sister they were talking about. He had to make sure that the guy was good enough for her. However he also knew that what Alice said was true, she didn't give a damn if her brother approved of her boyfriend, she would do whatever she pleased. The last thing he wanted was for her to feel like she had to go behind his back though, the two of them had grown up close and he wouldn't let some guy drive a wedge between them.

He was also aware that Jasper had the same right to veto a relationship between him and Bella, and he definitely didn't want that. He didn't know Bella that well but she was incredibly easy to get along with and they shared a lot of the same interests. The fact that she was absolutely stunning was a bonus.

The two returned to the table and Emmett could tell by Jasper's sullen expression that he had just suffered the same verbal beating by his sister.

Alice smiled at Bella and winked as she sat down. "Well now that that's settled, Jasper have you ever been to Europe?"

Jasper was startled by Alice's random conversation starter but figured that she was just trying to break any awkward silence that had been created, and went along with it.

Soon they were all done with their meals and the boys paid for the girls' food. They all got back into the jeep, Alice and Bella both needing a boost from the guys to get into their seats.

"So where are we going now Em?" Alice asked from the back seat once they had started driving and she had settled herself into Jasper's side.

"It's a surprise Ali." Emmett smirked and she pouted.

After about fifteen minutes Emmett turned and Alice screeched, causing Jasper to jump slightly.

"Emmett, please don't tell me you're taking us where I think you are." She said apprehensively.

Emmett just gave a guilty half smile.

"Oh my god." She groaned. "Emmett why would you take us there? It's so hot out Em, and me and Bella are wearing _heels_, do you know how impossible this will be?"

Emmett bit his lip nervously. He thought this was a great idea. "My bad Alice."

**Oh I'm just so mean. Where could Emmett have possibly taken them all? I'm aware that I could have continued this since I haven't updated in ages, but damn it would be long. And I haven't decided yet whether or not I'm going to end this story once the date is over or continue it into something more. It really depends on feedback. Anyway it's almost three in the morning, I have a headache and a ton of stuff to do tomorrow since it is Christmas Eve after all, so goodnight…uh morning. Happy holidays everyone!**

**Peace. ERIN**


	4. Hole in One

**Well first off I have to say how much I love all of you. I got so much positive feedback last chapter, it made me a very happy girl. I think it's funny how this story has more faves than my other story which is 24 chapters long (which probably doesn't mean anything good for my writing in that story…). So I have decided to make this into a full story continuing after the date, I think there's a lot more potential to this than I had realized initially. **

**I apologize for taking a lifetime to update as always. I got majorly sidetracked, also I really haven't been in the mood for writing, I just can't seem to get into the groove of it for some reason, and the ending was giving me major difficulties :/ …Anyway enjoy the rest of their date!**

**4. Hole in One**

Bella's mind was racing through all the possible places that Emmett could be taking them. Alice was pissed, she said it was too hot, so it must be somewhere outside obviously and somewhere it will be difficult to maneuver in heels. She knew she shouldn't have let Rosalie choose her shoes for the night. The more time that passed, the more anxious Bella became, while her brother on the other hand seemed merely interested where Emmett could have chosen for the second portion of the date.

Emmett pulled into a parking lot and Bella immediately saw what Alice meant. It was mini golf. Shipwrecked pirate themed mini golf. Complete with sand traps, waterfalls, a sinking pirate ship in a pond, rocks and hills. _Here come the sprained ankles and swollen feet, that'll be attractive for sure. Oh poor Emmett, look at that pitiful face. Alice isn't giving him any breaks tonight._ Bella thought as Alice continued to complain from the backseat.

"I think it will be fun." Bella defended, it was only half a lie. It would be fun, if she wasn't wearing four inch heels. But she could tell that Emmett was regretting his decision and she felt bad.

He grinned at her, obviously pleased that at least he could make his date happy.

Alice raised her eyebrows at her. "Well what do you think Jazzy?"

_"Jazzy?"_ Emmett repeated just loud enough for Bella to hear and she snickered.

Jasper felt extremely uncomfortable. His date was against the idea and the other two were for it. He didn't mind mini golf, but was he supposed to side with Alice anyway? "Um. I…I don't mind it." He said slowly, judging Alice's facial expression as he spoke.

Emmett almost felt sorry for him. He knew how intimidating Alice could appear when she wanted to. Bella was surprised by Jasper's unsure attitude, he was always so confident in himself, Alice really did seem to have him wrapped around her little manicured pinkie finger.

Alice huffed. "Fine. We'll go play mini golf, but Emmett if my shoes get damaged in any way you will be replacing them." She glared.

He laughed. "Alright Alice."

They all got out of the jeep and went up to the counter to get the golf balls and clubs then headed to the first hole which was simple, it went up slightly and only had a few rocks on the green.

"We'll go by couples. Jasper and Alice, you go first." Emmett decided.

Alice grabbed her putter and chipped it angrily on the artificial grass.

Emmett sighed. "Ali please try to enjoy yourself for me." He pouted, giving her the puppy dog eyes and she caved.

Alice tapped the ball with enough force to send it up the green. It hit the rock in the middle and rolled back down the slope and hit her foot. She glared down at it as if it had greatly offended her and went again. It took two more tries before she rebounded it off a rock and it went into the hole. Jasper followed after her and chipped it in effortlessly. He had played golf with his father enough to handle a simple mini golf course with ease. He gave a smug grin at Emmett and the two of them knew that this would be a contest.

Bella was next. Unlike her brother, she had never really gotten the hang of golfing. But this was just a fun game of mini golf so she didn't stress over it. She positioned her ball and putter and tapped it, it only moved about four feet away from her. She hit it harder the second time sending it into the barrier that kept your ball from leaving that particular hole, and it rebounded into the hole.

"Nice Bella." Emmett grinned at her which she returned.

"Thanks."

Emmett moved to take his turn and after taking some time to line up his ball he too chipped it in easily. Emmett grinned at Jasper, the first hole was over and so far him and Bella were winning. Jasper just rolled his eyes, he had this in the bag, or so he thought.

Three holes later Jasper and Alice were up by six strokes, thanks to Alice, who just swung the putter at the ball however she felt like.

"Here Alice, let me help you." Jasper offered as she was about to make her first putt. The girls may not have been aware of the fact that this wasn't a just a friendly game of mini golf between the guys, but Jasper refused to lose this badly because Alice didn't feel like trying.

He lined himself up behind her and wrapped his hands over hers on the club, enjoying how close their bodies were to each other, and trying to ignore Emmett clearing his throat at him. "Put your fingers like this." He said quietly in her ear, taking note of the way she shivered pleasantly and grinned to himself. He moved her fingers around how he wanted and then helped her with her posture. "Now give it a good tap." He instructed and pulled back from her. Alice swung it and to her great surprise the ball rolled into the hole without hitting anything.

"I did it! Hole in one for me!" She cheered excitedly and bounced over to Jasper. She hugged him and pecked him on the lips happily. Jasper smiled at her, when he looked up he expected to see Emmett glaring daggers at him, but instead found his sister hanging on his arm giggling and he could tell Emmett was turning into putty in her small hands. Bella turned and looked at her brother, giving him a look which Jasper interpreted as an 'I totally just saved your ass' look. He smiled back at her gratefully and she gladly went back to flirting with the hot piece of ass standing next to her.

They were soon on the eighth hole and Bella was taking her turn, the teams now tied up and the girls completely aware that this was a competition. The glances that the guys had been giving each other had tipped Bella and Alice off and they easily put two and two together. The holes before had been relatively easy, with the exception of Alice sending her ball into the sand. Retrieving it in her heels had not been an easy feat, she had almost fallen on her ass in the process and cussed out Emmett the entire time. But nonetheless she was having a lot more fun than she expected. Bella, being her extremely ungraceful self, was surprised that she had only had one mishap. A short wooden bridge had separated two of the holes and when she was crossing it the heel of her black shoe got caught in between a crack. Thankfully Emmett had caught her before she had fallen and carried her to the next hole, despite Bella reassuring him that she could walk just fine by herself.

Emmett grinned slyly as he watched Bella, her back facing him and ass stuck out as she bent to hit the ball. Watching her golf in those tiny shorts and heels was definitely the highlight of his night, taking them golfing turned out to be one of his best ideas. The night had flowed effortlessly so far, both couples seemed to be enjoying themselves, at least Emmett knew he was. Bella was a funny flirtatious beauty and he couldn't seem to get enough of her tonight. Looking at her, she greatly reminded him of a pin up model, oh how badly he wanted to see her perched all sexily on the hood of his car…

Alice took notice of his ogling and walked up to him, eyeing him suspiciously she asked, "Did you plan for this to happen?"

"What do you mean?" He questioned, honestly confused about what she meant.

"I'm sure you probably guessed that Bella would show up in heels and shorts or a skirt and you decided to take us here so you could enjoy the view of her ass all stuck out and stuff."

Emmett laughed. "Really Alice? I'm not that conniving. I just got lucky." He smirked at her as he walked away to putt.

It was the ninth hole and it was now up to Emmett to decide whether they tied or lost.

"Pressure's on man." Jasper chuckled, Bella threw him a dirty look to shut him up.

Emmett ignored his comment and swung. "Damn it." He growled as the ball rolled to a stop mere inches before the hole. He walked up to it, annoyed, and chipped it in.

Alice went into a little victory dance and Jasper smiled widely.

"Good game Emmett." He said sincerely.

Emmett chuckled, he wouldn't be a sore loser. "You too."

Bella walked over to him and he wrapped a strong arm around her waist, causing her to smile. "Sorry about that Bells."

She laughed. "Who cares. If we had tied we'd all argue about who should have won anyway." She shrugged.

"Very true." He looked around and saw a little shop that sold snacks. "Ice cream anyone?"

"Losers pay!" Alice giggled and dragged Jasper by the arm over to the stand.

Emmett rolled his eyes. "God my sister is a hyperactive little thing." Bella nodded in agreement and the two of them made their way over to the others.

After they bought their ice cream they sat around on the benches by the pond enjoying their treat. Both Jasper and Emmett welcomed anything that was colder than the air at that moment; they completely regretted wearing jeans during the summer, especially since they lived in Phoenix. Alice and Bella however, were just thankful for some time to get off their throbbing feet. Heels and golfing just don't mix.

Alice leaned into Jasper's side, he rubbed her back soothingly and smiled down at her. The night had gone better than he imagined and he was thrilled. Though he couldn't wait until he was allowed to take her on a real date without her brother overseeing everything he did. Admittedly, Emmett wasn't nearly as bad as he thought he would be, though Jasper sensed his sister had something to do with that. Jasper looked over at the two of them sitting on the bench across from them, just in time to see his sister stick her tongue out at Emmett who laughed loudly.

Despite the fact that Jasper wasn't a big fan of his baby sister dating anyone, he was glad that she had agreed to go with Emmett. Bella had been out with very few guys and all of them had been losers, never having her best interest in mind. But if she decided to date Emmett he knew that he would treat her right, Jasper could tell by the way he looked at her that he wouldn't be just another douche bag to her. To be honest Jasper was genuinely surprised how easily and quickly she had taken to Emmett. She wasn't an introvert by any means, but when it came to the opposite sex she tended to shy away due to awkwardness and the beliefs bestowed in her. Bella was stubborn in her ways, she had always been. She had difficulties believing anything more serious than lust could exist in a high school relationship, and the guys she dated previously definitely had not swayed her from that conviction. But something with Emmett was different, that much she could tell just from the few hours they had spent together, and she had no idea how to feel about that.

They sat around a little longer just chatting. The group atmosphere was easy, amiable even. The two boys who were supposed to be acting as their sisters' bodyguards had long ago disregarded their duties except for a few instants when their brotherly instincts took over.

Soon they were all in Emmett's monster of a jeep and headed back to the Swan house, though none of them were ready for the night to be over Renee's curfew hung over Jasper and Bella's heads. On the way back they blared their favorite songs with the bass booming loudly, the way Emmett and Bella both preferred it when driving. Throughout the ride Alice's constant giggling from the back seat had Emmett repeatedly checking his mirror to make sure he wouldn't have to pull the car off to the side of the road and fix a certain situation involving Jasper. Though all he found was Jasper's arm wrapped around her shoulder and him whispering things into her ear with a look of complete adoration on his face. It was almost enough to make Emmett sick.

Once they pulled into the drive the four of them exited the car and Alice grabbed Jasper's arm and ran over to her brother.

"So Emmett…" She trailed off.

"Yes Pixie?" He knew what she wanted, but it was fun to play dumb and get on her nerves.

She huffed. "Do you approve or not?" She whined.

He scratched his chin, pretending to ponder her question, causing Bella to giggle quietly. "Yes Ali, I approve." He smiled

Alice squealed and her and Jasper went to the other side of the jeep, seconds later the unmistakable sound of lip sucking was heard and Emmett cringed.

He ignored it and looked down at Bella. What the hell was he supposed to do? They weren't like Alice and Jasper, this wasn't an official date for the two of them, it just happened. He wanted to kiss her, he really did, but Bella was a classy chick and he wanted to take her out officially before that. He wanted to treat her right, like a freaking queen. He had no idea where these feelings were coming from, he hardly knew her, but he felt definite connection to her. The two stood there awkwardly. _What the hell is with you McCarthy? She's just a girl, where did the smooth talking ladies man disappear to all of the sudden? _

Bella stood there looking at the ground, this couldn't get any more uncomfortable. They were just standing there looking around while the sounds of Jasper and Alice making out behind the jeep filled the air.

"So, uh Bella, tonight was a lot of fun." Emmett said. _Yeah, that's real smooth man. _

Bella nodded. "Totally, we should do something like this again."

"Definitely." He grinned at her.

The two went back to just standing there for a few more seconds and Bella caught Emmett eyeing her lips, she wished he would just kiss her. _Why don't you kiss him?_ She thought. No, she didn't have the confidence to initiate that without knowing how he would react. However seeing as how Emmett's face was steadily becoming closer to her own it seemed like he did. She became insanely giddy inside, his lips were only millimeters away from her own and her eyes closed of their own accord as her lips parted slightly. She was shocked, and disappointed, when he kissed her cheek instead. She quickly tried to wipe any traces of disappointment and embarrassment off of her face before she opened her eyes to look at him and mustered up a small smile for him.

He had pussied out. He had been so close to kissing her, but couldn't bring himself to do it. It wasn't that he didn't want to, because he most certainly did, and it seemed that she had wanted it too, he just wanted to do things right where she was concerned.

"Emmett we should get going." Alice said as she and Jasper emerged from behind the vehicle.

"Okay." Emmett agreed. He looked at Bella and engulfed her in hug which she eagerly returned. "Bye Bella, I'll see you later." He promised.

"Bye Emmett." She smiled. "'Bye Alice."

"Goodnight Bella." Alice said and then winked and blew a kiss at Jasper.

Once they had driven away Bella and Jasper made their way inside, four minutes before curfew.

Bella immediately tore her shoes from her feet and tossed them carelessly by the door causing Jasper to chuckle. The two went up to their rooms and changed into more comfortable clothes, in Jasper's case that was a pair of swimming trunks, the heat had been killing him all night so it was time for a swim.

Bella had just thrown on a long t-shirt and shorts when Jas knocked at her door and walked in. "Bells, I'm going for a swim, wanna come?"

"Sure, I'll change and be down in a minute. Grab a towel for me?"

"Sure thing." He replied and left her room so she could change into her bikini.

When she got down to the pool Jasper was swimming laps so she sat down on the pool steps. The water was warm and welcoming as she emerged herself into it. She watched Jasper's constant rhythm in his strokes as she thought over the night's events.

She had never thought that she could ever catch someone like Emmett's attention, let alone have a great date with him. He was levels above her, everybody knew him, most people at her school only knew her as "Jasper Swan's little sister". He had been one of the people that barely knew her, who just skimmed over her in the crowd. It seemed so odd that tonight had went so perfectly between them then. She froze. It had just occurred to her that maybe the date was just an act on his part, just to placate her and make her feel better about herself. Emmett was a nice guy, that much she knew for sure. So was it possible that when he had found out that she had been crushing on him that he decided to take her out on this double date just so she could have a good night? Was she just some charity case to him all along?

She hadn't even noticed Jasper had stopped swimming. He was sitting on the ledge that ran around the inside of the pool for seating and observing the emotions that passed over Bella's face. He could tell something was upsetting her.

"B, what's wrong?" He called.

She shook her head, trying to get out of the daze she was in and looked up at him. "Nothing, I'm fine." She tried to lie, knowing it wouldn't work. Jasper was the other half of her, they knew each other better than anyone could ever hope to. They were each other's best friends.

He sighed. "B come here."

She swam over and sat down next to him. He wrapped his arm around her comfortingly and she seemed to visibly calm down, he had that effect on her.

"Tell me what's up." He said softly.

Bella bit her bottom lip. "It's stupid."

"No, if something's upsetting you I want to know about it."

She looked down and twiddled her fingers. "I just…I feel like tonight with Emmett was all just an act by him. Like he was just trying to make me happy. I mean why would he want to go on a date with me anyway? I'm so damn plain." She rushed out. Jasper caught all of it.

"Isabella Marie Swan," He said sternly, immediately catching her attention. "I can promise you that tonight was not just some act to Emmett, he genuinely enjoyed being with you, just as much as you liked being with him, maybe even more. Alice and I were talking about just how evident it was in his eyes that he really likes you Bells. And don't you dare say you're plain Bella. You're the prettiest girl out there." Jasper spoke from the heart with her, always.

Bella's eyes were brimming with tears but she blinked them back. "But not as pretty as Alice right." She smiled.

Jasper chuckled and hugged her into his side. He would do whatever it took to make his baby sister happy and she knew that.

They swam around for over an hour and joked around, Bella teasing him about how whipped he was by Alice, which Jasper vehemently disagreed with.

After drying off they went back up to their rooms and got into their pajamas. Bella turned out the lights, flopped down on her bed and grabbed her phone which was flashing. Checking her messages she saw they were from Rosalie, demanding to know the details of the date. Bella's lids were drooping closed and she put her phone on her bedside table. Rosalie's questions could wait until tomorrow, right now her dreams were calling out to her.

**Soooo…yeah that's the end of the date, but not the story :) I really hope you all enjoyed it. The ending of the date was extremely difficult for me. I wanted it to be like cutely awkward between them, hopefully I got somewhere near that goal…Did you guys like the little bonding session between Jasper and Bella? They're one of my other favorite pairings so I'm trying to really showcase that sibling love. So I'd love to hear everyone's feedback on this. Until next time,**

**Peace. ERIN**


	5. Relax

**Well hello everyone. Long time, no update. My sincerest apologies of course, especially since we just passed the 5,000 hit mark and I have almost 100 alerts on this story (yay!). I love all of you and I hope you enjoy this little thing I finally got around to typing out. I would have had it up a bit sooner but for some reason I couldn't get it to upload :( **

**5. Relax**

"Isabella Marie Swan, get your ass out of this bed right fucking now!" Rosalie yelled from the bottom of Bella's bed as she yanked the sheets off of her.

Bella bolted up in surprise. "What the hell Rosalie?" She mumbled tiredly.

"I have sent you six text messages within the past few hours and you have ignored them all. As your best friend I expected more than that." She pouted.

Bella rolled her eyes and got out of her bed to find something to wear for the day. "I apologize Rose," she responded with slight sarcasm. "but I was extremely tired and just wanted to sleep last night."

Rose glared. "Well you could have told me that."

Bella laughed while riffling through her drawers. "Yeah, like you would have accepted that."

"I can be compassionate at times." She argued.

"Not when you want something."

"Whatever. Go shower and get dressed, we're leaving in two hours. I'll pack for you." Rosalie instructed. She went into Bella's closet, found her luggage and threw it onto the bed.

"Um, excuse me, but where exactly are we going?" Bella asked with her hand posed on her hip. It was just like Rose to make plans without telling her.

"We're going to a resort for three nights and getting every spa treatment known to man while we sip fruity drinks that are served with those little umbrellas and you tell me every miniscule detail of last night's date." She said matter-of-factly.

Bella nodded, a good foot massage didn't sound too bad to her at the moment.

"What? No big debate on unnecessary pampering? Are you sick or something?"

Bella rolled her eyes at her once again. "Maybe." She joked.

Rosalie smacked her arm and sent her into her bathroom as she began packing her things.

"B, bring me your bathroom stuff when you're done!" Rose called.

"Ok mom." Bella hollered back from the shower and chuckled at Rosalie's less than lady-like response.

"Unfortunately it seems my ears were not deceiving me. I did hear Rosalie Hale in my house early on a Saturday morning." Jasper smirked from the doorway.

Any other day Rosalie would have shot back a sarcastic retort of her own, but right now she wanted details.

With Rose and Bella growing up so closely they considered each other to be sisters, making Jasper and Rosalie siblings by default.

Rose walked over to him, grabbed his arm and pushed him onto the bed.

"I want to know about your date with the little pixie midget last night." She ordered; she was in a bossy mood today.

Jasper laughed and dove into the details of his date, avoiding things about Bella and Emmett because that was her territory, and he knew Rose wanted to hear all of that from her best friend. Rosalie cooed at all the right moments, eating all the romance up. She was glad to hear that he was happy.

Jasper finished his story and made to leave the room, but her hand on his arm caused him to stop.

"Hey Jas, I just want to know one thing." She said tentatively. He could detect a small amount of worry in her eyes.

"What is it Rose?"

"Did she seem happy?" He knew she wasn't talking about Alice. Rosalie cared for Bella probably as much as he did and he was glad that she had someone always looking out for her.

He smiled at her. "Yeah Rose, she really did."

"Good." She smiled back. She wanted her best friend to experience romance in her life; she needed to let go of some of her ridiculous beliefs on love.

He chuckled lightly and gave her a small hug before leaving to his room.

Rose finished packing and walked into the bathroom where Bella was loosely curling her hair. Rosalie quickly took over and soon they were putting the last of Bella's things into her suitcase.

Bella's phone chimed while she rummaged through her closet looking for accessories.

"Hey Rose, can you check that for me?"

"Yeah." Seconds later Rose was squealing like a little girl.

"What is it?" Bella asked.

"It's from Emmett." Rose said excitedly. "He wants to know if you want to go out with him sometime this weekend."

Bella fought back a squeal of her own. She could hear Rosalie quickly tapping the keys on her phone.

"What are you telling him?"

"That there's no need to go out, he just needs to bring his fine ass up into your bed 'cause that's where you'll end up anyway." She answered back seriously.

Bella let out a small shriek and jumped onto the bed next to her.

"Rosalie Lillian Hale, you did not tell him that!"

"Of course not Bella, calm down." She rolled her eyes and Bella let out a sigh of relief. "I told him that I was occupying you this weekend, but you'd love to some other time."

"Good." She tried her hardest to act nonchalant, but Rose saw right through it and smirked at her.

Her phone chimed again and they both grabbed for it; Rosalie got to it first.

"He wants to know if Wednesday would be okay."

Bella smiled widely.

"I'm gonna take that as a yes." Rose said and typed back a response. "Looks like you have another date with his hot ass."

Bella ignored her comment. "Come on Rose, we should get going."

They were going to a spa in Sedona, which would take almost two hours excluding stops for gas and food.

Jasper helped them load their things into Rose's little red convertible and was soon hugging them goodbye.

"Rosalie I'd appreciate it if you brought my sister back in one piece."

She smirked. "I can't promise anything."

He rolled his eyes and waved to them as Rose peeled out of the driveway.

Throughout the ride Bella kept catching Rosalie staring at her while biting her lip.

Bella laughed when she caught her doing it again. "It's killing you not to know what happened last night, isn't it?"

Rosalie sighed exasperatedly. "Yes! But I'm trying to be patient."

"Good luck with that, we've got about another hour."

Rose groaned.

Eventually they made it to the Mii Amo Spa and checked into their suite. The Sedona scenery was gorgeous, as was the resort they were staying at. The suite was unnecessarily large for the two of them, with its two queen sized beds in one room, a king in another, two bathrooms and a living and dining room, but if Rosalie was going to do something then it had to be done right and over the top. They settled their things into the room then changed into their bikinis and put on sheer cover-ups over them.

"I have manicures and pedicures set up for us at five, so we have about an hour to relax by the pool." Rose suggested.

Bella smiled. "Sounds perfect."

The two quickly claimed two lounge chairs out by the pool and ordered drinks, the ones with umbrellas of course for Rosalie. The two sat there and just relaxed and tanned for a while (I'm giving poor little Bella the gift of being able to tan unlike SM did) before Rose turned to Bella in complete seriousness, even pulling her sunglasses off dramatically like they did in movies.

"It's officially time for you to dish every little detail about last night."

Bella snickered. "I was wondering how much longer you would be able to hold out." She sighed and ran a hand through her hair. "Where to start?"

"At the very beginning." Rose ordered. "I want to know _everything_."

And so she started her story at the very moment she saw Emmett's massive jeep pull up. Bella was just about to explain what happened at dinner when the boys became seriously overbearing, when a woman with long black hair and bronzed skin walked up to them.

"Ms. Hale?" She asked

Rosalie huffed in annoyance at being interrupted and Bella elbowed her in the side. "Yes?"

"It's time for your nail appointment. If you'll follow me?" She said kindly.

The girls grabbed their drinks and followed her into a beautifully decorated room where two spa chairs were ready for them. Bella and Rose sat down and put their feet into the warm water. Two women came into the room and messed with the remotes on their chairs and set them to massage. The girls chose French tip nails and then were back to Bella's date.

"I can't believe those guys were being such jerks." Rosalie said irritated.

"I know. Alice and I were pissed. I wonder what she said to Emmett though, because when he came back it looked like he had taken a swift kick to the ass."

Rose laughed, as did the women working on their nails who couldn't help but listen to the girls' conversation.

"What did you say to Jasper?"

"I simply told him that if he didn't knock that shit off soon, he just might wake up missing his favorite piece of equipment."

"I think I'm starting to seriously rub off on you." Rose laughed louder than before.

"Probably." Bella smirked.

She continued and just as Rose had done with Jasper she paid complete attention and made interjections when needed.

"I wanted to kill you for making me wear heels when I found out we were playing mini golf." Bella told her.

"Well how was I supposed to know that the boy would actually deviate from the usual males choice for a date. I'm not used to guys being original." Rose defended.

She laughed. "I know Rose, I thought for sure we would just go to the movies like you said, but apparently he's all for ignoring the standards."

"Not like that's a bad thing, at least there will be some surprises in your relationship." She said somewhat bitterly. Rosalie had just ended a relationship with a guy named Felix who she referred to as the original Neanderthal. He was a complete bore to be around and only wanted Rosalie because she looked good draped over his arm.

"Forget that idiot Rosie. You'll find someone so much better in no time." She assured and squeezed her hand lightly.

Rose smiled at her gratefully. "Anyways, get back to your story. How did golfing go?"

(!)

By the time Bella finished her story they were back in the suite waiting on room service to bring them dinner. The two girls were sprawled out on the king size bed and Rose was staring at Bella with and all-knowing smirk.

"What?"

"I can't believe my little Bella is actually gaining feelings for a guy." Rose grinned.

"What are you talking about Rose?" She asked as she got up to get the door. "I've had boyfriends before, it's not like I'm a lesbian or something." Bella rolled her eyes and opened the door to a man pushing a cart with their food on it. She brought it back to the bedroom and the girls set up the little mini buffet they had ordered just because they had felt like indulging even more.

"That's not what I meant." Rose finally answered once they were settled down with their meal. "I mean this is the first time you've been legitimately interested in a guy. The other ones you only dated because you liked the idea of being in a relationship, but they were all idiots and you bored of them quickly. But Emmett is a completely different story, I can tell just by the way you talk about him that you actually want this Bella. And I'd be willing to guess that it's freaking you the hell out."

Bella sighed and took a bite of her salmon. "God Rose, you know how I feel about high school relationships."

Rosalie nodded and in her best imitation of Bella's voice-which was pretty damn close- she said, "Getting into relationships in high school is just a waste of time. All the guys want is sex and the girls usually dish it out to them because they're stupid enough to believe it when he drops the "I love you" card like two weeks into dating. It's just ridiculous." Rose paused and looked at her. "Did I get all that right?"

Bella nodded.

Rose sighed and nibbled on some prime rib for a moment. "But Bella you said all of that after you dumped Newton for being a pathetic horny asshole."

"Yeah I did, but I still stand by what I said Rose. The majority of relationships forged are just based on lust and nothing deeper. I don't want to get into that disappointing affair again."

Rosalie narrowed her eyes at her. "Are you trying to tell me that you're having second thoughts on dating Emmett?" Her voice was deadly and serious.

"Rosalie," Bella groaned. "I really do like him. I just don't want to get into all this just to find out he's like every other loser I've wasted my time on."

"You're kind of infuriating Bella, you know that?" Rose said as she moved on to her baked potato. "This is Emmett McCarty we're talking about. The guy's known for being a giant teddy bear. And anyway if you don't even bother giving him a chance you won't know if he's a good guy and could miss out on something great. Take a risk for once and go for it." Rosalie's voice rang with finality and Bella knew this conversation was closed.

After eating they made themselves comfortable underneath the covers of the bed, opting for sharing the king bed instead of sleeping apart in the queens. They turned the TV on to a cheesy romantic comedy movie, neither of them really caring for chick flicks much, and eventually fell asleep to the actors' voices.

"What the hell?" Bella murmured when the phone started ringing at seven in the morning.

Rosalie quickly stretched out her muscles before rolling over in the bed to grab the phone. After talking for a few seconds she hung up.

"That was our wakeup call Bella. We have a private yoga session in thirty minutes, so get up and get dressed. After that we're going in for a Sedona Clay Wrap at one."

"I don't even know what that is Rose." Bella said as she rummaged through her suitcase for her yoga pants and a tank top that Rosalie had packed for her.

"Neither do I but it sounded neat." She smirked. "And besides, I told you that we would be getting as many treatments as possible within the next few days."

Bella rolled her eyes and quickly got dressed.

The two of them made their way out to a small green lawn enclosed by shrubbery and flowers where two yoga mats were laid out for them and their instructor was waiting. The instructor, who was a tall, tanned, and well built twenty-something year old man smiled at them welcomingly. Bella and Rose both looked him over before giving each other a sly grin.

"Morning ladies." He spoke with a light Spanish accent and the girls practically melted.

"Hi." They stammered out.

He smiled. "I'm Enrique."

"Like Enrique Iglesias." Bella giggled and Rosalie chuckled a bit.

He laughed with them. "And who are you lovely ladies?"

They exchanged another look, this guy definitely knew what he was doing to them.

"I'm Rosalie, and this is Bella." Rose introduced them.

"Nice to meet you both. So have either of you ever done yoga before?"

Both of them shook their heads.

"Then we'll start out with some simpler poses after we stretch."

Throughout their stretching the girls ogled Enrique's toned body and had to refrain from giggling to each other. They moved on to easy poses to test their flexibility before he suggested the infamous "downward dog" pose. The two couldn't help but snicker at how ridiculous they both looked even though it was supposed to be quiet and relaxing. Enrique seemed to ignore it, but when Bella lost her footing and fell onto the mat he too joined in with the girls obscenely loud laughter.

Soon their yoga hour was up and they had to leave for the next pair to have their session with Enrique.

"Goodbye girls. Thank you for livening up my morning yoga class." He chuckled.

They giggled a bit more and left.

"So what do you want to do now? We've got awhile before our appointment." Bella asked as they strolled around the grounds, just taking in the scenery.

"I'm starved." Rose groaned. "Let's head over to the dining room for breakfast and then we can float around the pool and work on our tans."

The two went back to their suite and threw on their bikinis underneath light sundresses before heading to breakfast.

"Ooh, Belgium waffles." Rose exclaimed as they walked along the buffet line. The two loaded up their plates and took a seat out on the open patio amongst other vacationers. As they sat and munched on their food they came up with life stories of the people around them.

"Okay, this one" Rose pointed to a woman in her thirties laughing loudly and leaning into a man's side who appeared to be quite a bit older than her. "he's told his wife he was going on a business trip to cover up the fact that he was taking his new girl out for a little vacation, and that woman is completely unaware he's even married." Rose laughed.

"Rosalie!" Bella hissed as the couple glared at her less than subtle friend.

Rose just smirked. Sometimes she just loved to be a bitch; it was entertaining to her.

Once finished with breakfast Bella and Rose made their way to the outdoor pool and claimed two sun chairs to put their things on. They grabbed some rafts that the spa provided and waded out into the warm water. After some careful maneuvering the two had successfully gotten onto their rafts without falling into the water and getting their hair wet.

Rose snapped her freshly manicured fingers and immediately had someone from the staff at the pool's edge. God did she love this life. She ordered some of the fruity umbrella drinks that she had thoroughly enjoyed the day before. Once she had that in her hand she was able to float around, content with chatting with her closest friend.

The two of them really were like sisters. They had met in kindergarten when Bella was being picked on by some obnoxious boy for having an awful haircut that made her look like a boy. Rosalie had shown up and glared at the kid before kicking him in the shin and he ran off to bother somebody else. After that Rose had taken the bright blue ribbon that she had been wearing in her hair and put it in Bella's, that way nobody could say she looked like a boy. And from then on the two became inseparable, spending as much time together as possible and always having each other's backs.

"Hey B?" Rose said

"Yeah?"

"Do you think like ten years from now we'll still be friends?" Rose wasn't one for thinking about the future much. She preferred to live her life day to day, but she couldn't imagine what it would be like without her best friend around.

Bella scoffed and grabbed Rose's hand in hers. "Of course we will Rosie. Best friends 'til death." She grinned at her.

Rose smiled. "Good, because I'd totally kick your ass if you ditched me." They laughed.

They continued to float around with the bartender reminding them to flip over every fifteen minutes so that they tanned evenly and didn't burn. Eventually they got out so that they could dry out before going to get their clay wrap done.

As they walked down the hallway that led to the spa service rooms Bella asked, "So what's this Sedona Clay Wrap thing supposed to do anyway?"

Rose grabbed a pamphlet off a nearby table and flipped through the pages before finding it. "It's supposed to like detoxify and make your skin smooth and soft." She read.

Bella nodded. "Sounds good."

"Oh and I scheduled a deep tissue massage for us directly after it." She added

"Now that sounds fantastic." Bella smiled. The two continued down the hallway until they found their door. The room gave off a feeling of calm and they could smell incense burning. The walls were painted a burnt orange color, colored ceramic pots and native American artifacts decorated it and two massage tables stood in the center along with two women standing next to them.

After greeting them the girls were instructed to lie down on the tables. The two women quickly went to work exfoliating their skin expertly. Once done they reached into one of the pots on a table and grabbed handfuls of clay the color of the canyons surrounding the spa and applied it onto Rosalie and Bella.

"So clay really is good for the skin?" Rosalie questioned as the cool clay was spread over her back.

"Oh yes." One of the women answered. "It helps heal and protect your skin, keeping your youthful skin healthy." She smiled.

"I bet that's why our ceramics teacher looks way younger than sixty." Bella piped in.

Soon the girls were sent off to the showers to rinse the clay off their bodies, which wasn't an easy feat. Once back on the tables they were lathered up in lotion infused with some kind of herbs that left their skin feeling like silk.

The girls were then taken down the hall a bit further and let into the massage room. The room was basically the same set up as the one before only there were two men waiting for them this time. To Bella and Rosalie's disappointment these men weren't nearly as attractive as Enrique had been, but they would deal with it as long as the massage was good.

The girls got onto the tables and the men started massaging out any tense areas. Halfway through Bella's phone began ringing.

Groaning she grabbed it off the table and pressed the speaker button. "Hello Jasper."

"Bella I hate you." He growled. "You left me to deal with our grandmother by myself while you're off getting treated like a queen."

Bella rolled her eyes. "Renee and Charlie were there too, it's not like I left you completely alone. And you're definitely right about being treated like a queen." She smirked as the masseuse worked out a kink in her neck. She heard what sounded like a toilet flushing in the background. "Ew Jas. Tell me you're not calling me while you're in the bathroom."

"I had to excuse myself and hide in the restaurant bathroom to escape her for a moment. She's in a real mood tonight B. By the way, she's not happy with you at all."

Bella sighed. "She can suck it up. I'm not changing plans just to appease her."

"Yeah, well, you're having brunch with her in the gardens on Wednesday around eleven." He was referring to the rose gardens that were on their grandmother's large estate.

"Tell her I'm busy Wednesday." She wasn't sure when she would be with Emmett that day, but she would probably take a lifetime to get ready.

"With what?" Jasper asked exasperatedly. He really didn't want to be the one to deliver that news to Ruth, she would not be happy with Bella after this.

"Emmett." Rosalie spoke up.

"Damn, you two are going out on another date already?"

"When are you going to go out with Alice again." Bella asked.

"Yesterday evening." He answered, Bella could practically detect his smirk over the phone.

"Desperate." "Clingy." Bella and Rose sang out at the same time.

"Shut up."

"Anyway, I want details later ok? But right now you're interrupting a fantastic massage."

"I really do hate you." He repeated.

"Love you bro." She smiled.

He chuckled. "Love you too, B. See you Tuesday. Bye Rosalie."

"Bye Jas. Have fun with your scary old grandmother" Rose replied with a laugh.

He hung up with a slew of curse words directed toward her.

All too soon their ninety minute massage was up and the girls were headed to the café to enjoy some gourmet meals.

(!)

Tuesday morning came way too quickly and before they knew it, the girls were packing their bags into the back of Rose's convertible. Their trip had been wonderful, filled with luxurious spa treatments that left them feeling relaxed, rejuvenated, and of course silky smooth. Yes, it had been extremely perfect, and extremely expensive. Bella had offered to pay for half of the cost, but Rosalie had insisted that it was on her father as she waved around his black card while they checked out earlier that morning.

"Ugh, I don't want to leave." Rosalie whined as she slammed her trunk closed once the last suitcase had been put away.

"Me neither." Bella pouted, she hadn't expected to enjoy it so much, but never-ending pampering definitely had its perks.

"We should make this a new tradition." Rose said as they pulled onto the freeway.

"That would be nice," Bella agreed, "But next time I'm paying."

Rose laughed. "Don't worry about the cost B. I promise Daddy is totally okay with it." She assured her.

Bella didn't doubt it. Rosalie was the only girl in her daddy's life, besides his mother. Rose's mom had died giving birth to her. Her father had loved her so much he practically lost himself to the grief that came along with losing her, so he had his mother move in with them to help take care of Rosalie while he was at work, trying to build up the funds to give his beautiful daughter everything she could ever dream of. And he succeeded. Rosalie reminded him so much of his wife, right down to the blonde hair and ski slope nose, that there was no way he could look into that face that looked so much like her mother's and refuse her anything. But Rosalie was kept in balance by her slightly strict grandmother who made sure she keep her Gucci covered feet firmly grounded in the real world.

Rosalie dropped Bella off at her home around six and made her way back to her own home in time to have dinner with her dad and now senile grandmother, the poor thing. As she dropped her suitcase off in her room she glanced at the picture frame sitting on her vanity. It was a picture of her mother, Lillian, sitting next to a window staring off into space with a content smile on her flawless face. Her mother truly was gorgeous, and she looked just like her. Rose blew a kiss to the picture before going to the shower and getting ready for bed. As she drifted off into a deep slumber she wondered, like she had so many times before, what her life would have been like if her mother had lived to see her daughter grow up.

**Ta-Da! I hope you guys liked this chapter, I know it was basically a really long filler but I did try to provide you all with some entertainment. Oh and Mii Amo is a real spa, and it looks absolutely beautiful. I wish I could go there so bad, I feel like I should have done more research on it but I was feeling lazy, sorry. So tell me what you liked, what you didn't, maybe even some suggestions? I will always reply to your reviews unless there's no reply link of course. Oh and by the way since I keep forgetting to mention this, in chapters where outfits are specified there are always links to it on my profile. There's one for Bella's date outfit, but none for this chapter although Bella's outfit for the next chapter is **_**so**_** kick ass. So yeah…**

**Peace. ERIN**


	6. Kitty Cat Claws

**Bonjour everyone! I finally have an update for you all. Writer's block is such a bitch! I'd love to kick her ass, if that was even possible… So yeah, I was eventually able to pump this out and I hope to god that it doesn't disappoint. **

**6. Kitty Cat Claws**

When Bella walked through the front door she could hear the TV on in the family room and the quiet murmurs of her parents speaking. She knew by experience that Renee would have something to nag her about as soon as she got home so she tried to tip-toe her way up the stairs. She was almost at the top when her suitcase slipped from her fingers and fell all the way down to the bottom, making a loud _thump _as it hit.

"Damn it." Bella hissed when she heard her parents footsteps coming her way.

Renee and Charlie stood at the bottom of the staircase looking at their daughter, Charlie with a welcoming smile and Renee with a less than amused expression.

"Hey Bells." Charlie spoke first as he grabbed her bag and took it up the stairs to her. "How was your trip?"

"It was a lot of fun." Bella answered sincerely and took her suitcase from him. "Um, I'm just gonna go put my things away." She made her escape down the hall to her room as quickly as possible without injuring herself. She pulled her suitcase over to her closet and left it there to unpack later.

Bella collapsed onto her bed and sighed happily. As much as she had enjoyed staying at the spa, she loved her room and bed even more. Her walls were painted a light aqua color, she had a large bay window on one wall with a window seat underneath it where she had spent many day's reading. All her furniture was a bleached light wood and everything was done in a flawless vintage style. Her large princess canopy bed occupied the wall across from her door, with a bedside table on each side. The wall next to it had two doors, one leading to her expansive walk-in closet, the other to the bathroom that joined her and Jasper's bedrooms. Her vintage style vanity was next to the bay window and housed her makeup collection. She had redesigned her room multiple times before she had finally decided she preferred it this way the most.

There was a knock at her bedroom door and she sighed heavily as she dragged herself to open it. Renee stepped in looking solemn. She took a seat at the window and Bella went back to her bed.

"Your grandmother thought it was extremely rude for you not to show up Sunday just because your little friend wanted to do something, and I must admit that I agree with her."

Bella glared, becoming exceedingly more annoyed with her mother the longer she looked at her. She remembered a time when her mother used to be a fun, care-free woman, but that was before she became obsessed with her image and social status. Now she was just a wanna-be socialite who spent her free time gossiping with other fake women at country clubs. She wished her old mother would come back up to the surface and kick New Renee's ass.

Bella straightened up and fixed her mother with the same stern look she was giving her. "Sorry to hear that." Bella said, hardly disguising her sarcastic tone. Both her mother and grandmother would get over it.

"Isabella, you are being horribly rude. Now she wants you over for brunch tomorrow and you had Jasper tell her you were busy again? Whatever you think is more important you're just going to have to reschedule. Your poor grandmother just wants to spend some time with her only granddaughter."

Bella's blood boiled. Reschedule? No way in hell. She let out a breath that sounded strangely like a growl. "More like harass me than spend time together. And no, I will not cancel my plans. The two of you will both get over it."

Renee and Bella glared at each other, arms crossed over their chests, and neither one planning on backing down from their stance.

"We'll talk about this in the morning." Renee's voice had taken on a steely tone and Bella knew that she was thoroughly pissed off at her, but what did she care anyway?

Bella got up from her comfy bed, once her mother had left the room, and walked through the bathroom and knocked on the door that led into Jasper's room, but she got no answer. She opened the door and called out. "Jas?" But he wasn't in there. Of course he wouldn't be around when she was bored. Walking back into her room she pulled out her phone from her pocket to message him to see where he was. A minute later she got his response: _Chilling at Peter's with him and Char. _

Of course that would be where he was. Peter and Charlotte were his best friends and he was always with them.

Bella decided on taking a swim and quickly changed into her bathing suit and grabbed a towel. The water was refreshing and she floated around on her back looking up at the starry night sky. This time of year was always her favorite, despite the ridiculous temperatures. Summer just brought a positive, happy energy with it, or was that just due to the lack of school?

She closed her eyes and let her thoughts wander off and the wind push her around the surface of the pool.

A large splash and giant wave of water broke her tranquility and she screamed as the water rushed over her head.

"Jasper!" She spluttered once she broke through the surface and found him laughing in the deep end.

"Your face was hilarious!" He laughed louder.

Bella dived underneath the water and swam towards him, then grabbed his legs and yanked him under with her. The two wrestled in the water for a good ten minutes before calling it a tie and erupting into slightly obnoxious laughter.

"So how was your little vacation?" Jasper asked as they sat on the steps of the pool.

"It was _so _nice." Bella sighed. "I have never been so pampered in my entire life. Anyway tell me about your date with Alice." She elbowed his side excitedly.

He chuckled. "I took her to this Japanese restaurant, you know the ones with the Hibachi grill and the guys cook in front of you. Emmett said it was her favorite place to go,"

"Nice job, finding out where she likes to go." Bella said approvingly. She didn't know how many times guys had dragged her into some restaurant she couldn't stand.

Jasper smiled and made little whirlpools in the water with his fingers. "Dinner went well. Watching her try to catch the rice in her mouth that the cook threw to her was hysterical, she almost fell out of her chair at one point."

Jasper continued talking about how they went and saw some new comedy that was "the funniest movie ever", and how Alice was such a fun person to talk to and that they meshed so well together he could hardly believe it.

"You're too cute." Bella laughed once he was finished talking.

"What?"

"You like her so much, it's so freaking adorable."

Jasper rolled his eyes and lightly splashed her. "Shut up."

Bella splashed him back. "It's true, you know it."

"Whatever." He shrugged, but she caught the slight hint of a blush on his cheeks. "And what about you and Emmett? Where are you guys going tomorrow?"

Bella shrugged. "We're meeting at the mall, he didn't give me any details of course, except that I can wear any shoes I want." She laughed.

Jasper chuckled again. "I feel like your relationship will always be a surprise with him."

"You're not kidding." She smirked, and then dove into the water to do a handstand on the bottom of the pool. She felt Jasper grab her legs and straighten them so it was perfect, then he pushed them down into the water causing her to do a summersault and leading them into another water battle which lasted for half an hour before they finally got out of the water.

"I'm so wrinkly." Bella said as she examined her hands while they dried off.

"So am I." Jasper said from the chair next to her.

Bella yawned and stretched, feeling how loose her muscles now felt from those days at the spa.

"Well I'm tired." She stood up and walked into the house, Jasper following behind her.

The two quickly got ready for bed and soon were asleep.

Bella woke up to someone pulling the blinds open and letting the sun shine onto her eyes. She groaned and turned over, pulling the covers up over her eyes.

"Isabella, get up and get ready. You have a date with your grandmother in three hours." Renee's grating voice said from the window.

"I'm not going." She grumbled.

"Yes you are."

Bella sat up and glared at her mother. "No, I'm not."

The stared at each other for a few moments before Renee threw her hands up into the air.

"Fine! But you are going to call her and explain what's so damn important that you can't make it today."

"Fine." Bella said shrugging.

"Fine." Her mother hissed and walked out of the room.

Bella sat in her bed for a few moments trying to wake up enough to call Ruth. Finally she grabbed her phone and dialed her.

"Hello?" Ruth's slightly raspy voice answered.

"Good morning grandma." Bella said in a forced peppy tone.

"Oh, Bella dear. How are you this morning?" Bella could hear the teapot whistling in the background.

"I'm fine. How are you?" She hated going through all these pleasantries knowing that neither really cared anyway.

"I'm doing alright. I'd be much better if my granddaughter would actually visit with me today, but alas, some things are just more important than family." Ruth replied. Bella wondered how she did that helpless yet bitchy voice that she seemed to have perfected.

"My apologies Grandmother. But I had already made plans for today on Saturday, I didn't want to be rude and cancel. I'm sorry if you think I'm being inconsiderate." Bella rolled her eyes, at least she was good at pretending to feel bad since she really didn't at all. And she knew Ruth of all people couldn't argue with proper etiquette.

"Yes, well," Ruth paused and Bella smirked at this. "You will be joining me tomorrow then?" She said, it wasn't a question, it was a demand.

"Yes ma'am." Bella answered, trying not to sound sulky.

"Very well. Have a good day Isabella." How did she manage to speak like she lived in a different century, Bella wondered.

"You too." She waited for Ruth to hang up first before she did.

Bella smiled, and then went to tell her mother about the conversation she had just had, feeling extremely triumphant as she did so.

Afterwards she grabbed a shower and dried her hair. Wearing just a fluffy bathrobe she went into her room and booted up her laptop and signing into her instant messager and getting her webcam set up.

"Morning Rose." Bella greeted once her best friend's face popped up on the screen.

"Hey B." Rose smiled. Rosalie was at home taking care of her grandma today since their live-in nurse had the day off due to family business, so she couldn't be there to help Bella get ready for her date, physically anyway. "So what are you wearing today?" Rose asked excitedly.

Bella grinned. "You're gonna love it Rose." Bella walked away and disappeared into her closet for a moment before coming out with her clothes in hand and showed each piece to Rosalie.

Rose smiled widely. "That's gonna look so hot Bella."

"I know." Bella smirked. "But I don't know what to do with my hair."

"Hmm," Rosalie was quiet for a minute before snapping her fingers loudly. "I got it. Straighten your hair and put it up in a high ponytail, like super high Bella, and then bump your bangs up when you clip them back. It will look great with that outfit."

Bella carried her laptop over to her vanity and started doing her hair while chatting with her best friend.

"You've got to be kidding me." Jasper said from the doorway. "Can you not get ready without her input B?"

"Of course she can," Rose responded. "I'm just her advisor and make sure everything's perfect."

Bella laughed. "What she said."

"Bells, bump your bangs up higher," Rose instructed. "There ya go."

Jasper shook his head at the ridiculousness of it all and left the room to go find breakfast.

Rosalie continued to walk Bella through makeup and then accessories. "Now go change, I wanna see what it all looks like put together." Rosalie said impatiently.

Bella quickly changed and put on her earrings before walking back in front of the camera. "What do you think?" She asked as she spun around.

"Bella, tu es muy caliente!" Rosalie exclaimed in a bad Spanish accent.

Bella raised her eyebrow at her. "Really Rose?"

"What, no good?" Bella shook her head, Rose shrugged. "But seriously Bells you look damn good, and I'm in love with those shoes."

Bella laughed and walked over to her mirror. She was wearing tiny white shorts and a cropped black tee with white lettering that read: Cool. Easy. Chic., that showed a small sliver of her toned and tanned stomach. Her shoes were high top aqua, silver, black, and white Nike high heels that she had found online and was absolutely in love with. She wore white feather earrings and a large black bracelet. Her makeup was one of Rosalie's favorite looks: glowy foundation, contoured with some bronzer, smudged gunmetal eyeliner, a couple coats of mascara, and a nude lip.

"You know when you actually try, you can come up with some great outfits." Rosalie laughed from the computer screen.

"Yeah but trying takes energy." Bella smirked. "It's so much easier to just have you pick something out for me."

Rosalie rolled her eyes. "What time are you leaving for the mall?"

Bella glanced at her clock. "In thirty minutes." She answered as she smoothed out a wrinkle in her shirt. "I'm starved Rose. I'm gonna go get some food. But I promise to call you when I get home this time and tell you everything."

"You better." Rose said seriously.

"I will. Bye Rose."

"Bye Bella."

Bella pulled into a parking space at the mall and quickly scanned herself over in the mirror to make sure she looked perfect before exiting her car and heading into the mall. When she got to the large fountain in the middle of the mall she saw Emmett sitting on the edge waiting for her. Emmett stood up and quickly made his way over to her, letting his eyes roam over her as he did. He couldn't believe how amazing she looked; she put every other girl to shame.

"Damn Bella, you look beautiful." He greeted.

Bella felt a blush creep onto her cheeks. She twirled for him and gave a laugh as she did so. "You think?"

"Hell yeah." He grinned.

"You don't look too bad yourself, Mr. McCarty." She smiled as she took in his muscular body dressed in a pair of khaki shorts and a green Polo shirt. "But I've got to know, six or eight pack?" Bella unabashedly asked when she made out the indents of his abs underneath his shirt.

Emmett grinned wickedly and lifted up his shirt, revealing his abdomen and watched Bella admire his very prominent eight pack. "Ya like?" He smirked.

"Oh yeah." Bella looked around and saw a group of preppy preteen girls ogling Emmett and giggling hysterically. Emmett dropped his shirt and winked at the group of girls who immediately turned to each other and started squealing.

Bella laughed and playfully smacked his arm. "I hope you know that you're now dating all of them."

Emmett laughed and wrapped his arm around her as they began to walk around the mall. "Too bad for them that I'm interested in someone else." He said seriously- or as serious as Emmett can be- and looked at her.

Bella smiled at him. "You're quite the charmer, you know that?"

Emmett laughed loudly. "I try. So Bella I thought we could just wander around for a bit. I do have something planned, but it's not ready yet."

Bella looked at him skeptically. "You don't have some big surprise planned do you?"

Emmett chuckled. "Nah."

"Good."

"I'm saving big surprises for future dates." He grinned at her.

Bella bit her lip. He was talking about going out with her again. God did that make her happy.

Emmett grabbed her hand in his and they walked, fingers intertwined, through the mall just talking and laughing and window shopping here and there.

After about half an hour they stopped. "Alright now we can actually go do something fun, sorry that this was kind of boring," Emmett said and scratched the back of his head nervously. "But like I said, it wasn't time yet."

Bella smiled at him. "It was fine. Where are we going now?" She asked as he led her to his car.

He grinned at her- that knee-trembling grin that he seemed to have down pat. "It's a surprise. You know how I am."

She certainly did. Bella was never really one for surprises, but Emmett seemed to love them so she would learn to deal, and it's not like he had given her a reason to be against his surprise dates.

After a quick drive, due to Emmett's love for speeding, they arrived at a large building. Emmett quickly got out and opened Bella's car door and helped her out.

"Ready for some skating?" He smiled.

Bella loved the fact that he had such a happy carefree persona. She nodded and smiled.

"Sweet."

Once they were inside and had gotten their skates on Bella spoke up. "So, I really suck at rollerblading, like a lot."

Emmett laughed. "No worries. I won't let you fall, I promise." He stood up and offered her his hand which she grabbed and he pulled her up from the chair. He led the two onto the rink with Bella wobbling already.

"I would have taken us here earlier," Emmett said as they leisurely glided around the rink, well Emmett glided, Bella more or less slid ungracefully around next to him. "But cosmic skating is way more fun." He gestured to lights that were turning off and the black lights that were being switched on, making everything that was light in color glow neon.

Bella laughed. "Totally." She smiled.

And man did Emmett love that smile. Bella was such a beautiful person. When it came to her, beauty was more than skin deep. He could see himself totally falling for her somewhere down the road.

They continued skating, Bella eventually getting the hang of it. That is until she lost her footing and slipped, heading to the ground before Emmett grabbed her hip with his free hand and steadied her, her hand reflexively going to his shoulder, their bodies pressed against each other. The two stopped still and just stared at the other.

"Thanks." Bella breathed. Her eyes sparkled in the black light and Emmett brushed a stray piece of hair that had fallen from its place off of her face, noticing how Bella's breath caught as he did so.

"I told you I wouldn't let you fall." Emmett said, somewhat huskily as he eyed her lips for probably the fifth time already. He just wanted to kiss her already, but the last thing he wanted was for her to be turned off by him taking things too fast, so he restrained himself.

The two of them slowly released their holds on each other, but continued to hold hands. Emmett continued to catch her every time she lost her balance, he had made a promise after all.

"So Bella, what are your plans for the summer?"

"I don't know, me and Rose are still trying to figure out where to go for vacation."

"You two vacation together a lot?" He asked. Hadn't she just come back from a trip with her?

Bella nodded. "Ever since we were little we have. She's like my sister, we pretty much do everything together." She smiled.

"That's nice." Emmett still hadn't warmed up to the idea of Rosalie Hale, there was just something about her he didn't like. But if he was interested in dating Bella, and he definitely was, then he realized that he would need to learn to like Rose. Just like 'bros before hoes' girls had their own rule, 'chicks before dicks', and he got the feeling that Bella would abide by that rule, especially if her and Rose were that close.

"Yeah. What about you? Any plans?"

"We're going to Nashville, Tennessee for a week in July for a family reunion, but as far as I know that's it."

"That's sweet, family reunions seem so fun."

"You never have them?" He asked. His family had them every summer, it was tradition.

"Nope. The only family we have is my dad's mom, and to be honest she's a bitch."

Emmett laughed. "It's so weird to hear you cuss, you look too cute for it."

Bella grinned. "I'm a lion in sheep's clothing. Beware." She laughed and wiggled her eyebrows at him playfully.

"Oh really? Well I can't wait to see this lion come out to play." He said, and was Bella imagining it or did his voice have a slight seductive tone to it?

"I don't know if you'd be able to handle it." She smirked.

"Oh I think I can." Emmett grinned.

"We'll see."

"I hope so, but really I think you're more like a kitten than a lion."

Bella shrugged. "Maybe so, but I'm warning you, this kitten has claws. AHH!" Bella yelped as she slipped and fell to the ground, pulling Emmett down with her.

Emmett started laughing loudly and rolled to the side so that he wasn't on top of her. Bella's face turned a bright red from embarrassment.

Emmett turned to her, still chuckling. "You may have claws, but you definitely don't have balance."

Bella glared at him and hissed like a cat, sending him into hysterics once again and after a moment she found herself laughing with him.

"Hey! You broke your promise. I fell." She pouted.

Emmett got to his feet and helped her up. "I know I did. How about I take you out for some food to make it up to you?" He suggested.

"Sounds good to me. I could go for a burger."

Emmett hugged her to his side and smiled at her as they exited the rink to put their shoes on. "I'm so glad you're not one of those girls who only eats salads. Steak n' Shake sound good?" He was so sick of taking girls to nice restaurants and hearing 'Oh, I'll just have a salad, and put the dressing on the side'; they were all so ridiculous.

"Delicious."

"Awesome."

They got to the restaurant and were seated quickly. A waitress, a woman with graying hair, was at their table in no time, the joint was practically empty at this time in the day.

Emmett ordered and then she turned to Bella. "Um, a double cheeseburger, fries, and a mocha shake."

Once she left their table Emmett spoke. "Damn Bella, you're like a goddess, you know that? If you knew more about football than just which player's ass looks the best in their pants I would propose to you right now."

Bella laughed. "Too bad I don't know football then." She joked.

Once the waitress appeared back at their table with their food Bella took a big gulp of her shake. "Yummy, want a sip?"

"Sure." Emmett, being Emmett, gulped down quite a good bit of it before handing it back to her. Bella just rolled her eyes.

Suddenly their waitress was back at the table and put down an extra straw and winked at Bella before leaving.

"Okay…" She said slowly and put the extra into her shake. "Apparently you need your own."

Emmett chuckled. "Works for me." He said and took another hearty sip.

They joked all the way through their meal and Emmett managed to drink all of her milkshake while she had only gotten a few sips.

"You have a sweet tooth, don't you?" She smirked.

Emmett gave her a grin. "Maybe." He said innocently and then gestured to the waitress. "Can we get another one of these, to go?"

"Sure thing." She replied and left.

"You get to drink this one, I promise. And I will keep my promise this time."

She chuckled. "Really?"

"I swear. If I'm lying I'll let you hit me." He laughed.

"I'm holding you to that." She said while nibbling on the last few fries.

They finished up and paid before getting into his car once again.

"So I have one more thing for us to do, and of course it's a surprise."

"Of course." She smirked and sipped happily on her dessert.

Emmett turned up the stereo and drove off.

The ride this time was a lot longer than earlier and Bella was starting to get impatient. Patience just wasn't her thing, she could thank Renee for that trait.

"Don't worry," Emmett said to her after a few minutes. "We're almost there."

Bella looked out her window and noticed that they were in a small rural looking town. Emmett turned down a gravel road and parked in an open field amongst a bunch of other cars.

"Um," Bella started, looking around confused.

Emmett laughed. "It's one of the few drive in theaters left around here. They only play old movies, like Arsenic and Old Lace is playing tonight. But if this isn't your thing we can go somewhere else." He said apprehensively.

Bella grinned. "Go somewhere else? No way. I love Arsenic and Old Lace. It's like my favorite black and white movie. This is so much better than some boring movie theater anyway." Jasper had been right, their relationship would be full of surprises, but good ones, and she was perfectly okay with that.

Emmett gave a relieved smile. "Good. It's supposed to start in a few minutes." He said and tuned his radio to the station they would be playing the audio on. "Do you wanna move to the backseat? I swear I'm not going to try anything with you, it's just more comfortable back there."

She giggled lightly. "Sure."

The movie started shortly after they had themselves situated and their conversation slowed dramatically once they became absorbed in the film. Half way through the movie Bella found herself snuggled into Emmett's side with her head on his shoulder and laughing with him about the crazy old aunts who were killing off the lonely men. She was shocked and elated that she was so comfortable around him, it was like they had known each other for years. And she was just so attracted to him, more than she had ever been with her previous boyfriends, although her previous boyfriends didn't look like male models, but the attraction she felt with him went so much deeper than aesthetics.

When the movie was done Emmett drove them back to the mall so she could get her car and go home. He had to admit he was disappointed to see the night end, it had went better than he could have hoped for. Bella just had this way about her that just made his day great. And he knew for sure that he wanted to make her his officially, he just hoped that she didn't think he was moving too fast.

They pulled into a parking space next to her Camaro, damn did he like her car a lot.

"No." Bella said as she watched him eye her car while they stood next to it.

"No what?"

"No, you can't drive my car. I don't let anybody drive it but Rosie, and that's only when she's working on it."

"Rose works on cars?"

Bella nodded. "Mhm. She's like every guys wet dream." She laughed. "A gorgeous blonde who knows everything about cars."

Emmett grinned. "Not every guy. I myself much prefer brunettes over blondes." Now she knew for a fact that she was not imagining that sexy seductive tone, he was totally using it.

"Oh really?" She bit her lip and watched him focus on it.

"Yeah." He stepped closer to her and put his hands on her hips. "Listen Bella," He started nervously. "I know you might think I'm rushing this, but I really like you, a lot, and-" He was cut off by her lips being planted on his. After the shock wore off he responded quickly, her lips molding perfectly against his. Her arms wrapped around his neck and she kissed him enthusiastically. Where that confindence had come from, she had no idea, but she wasn't complaining, and obviously neither was he.

She pulled back and smiled at him. "You're so cute when you're nervous. Oh and yes, I will be your girlfriend." She said happily.

Emmett gave her the biggest smile she had ever seen. "Thank god." He sighed before pulling her in for another deep kiss.

Bella smiled against his mouth. Best date ever.

**Woo! They're official! I really didn't want to drag out that whole courting thing and I just wanted them to kiss already. So I did it, because I'm allowed to. Thoughts on this chapter? Oh and her outfit will be linked on my profile, so go check it out.**

**Peace. ERIN**


	7. Mystery Man

**Well hello my lovely readers! So I just have to say how much I love every single one of you. I now have over 100 favorites on this story! That's the most I've ever had on anything I've written on here and I'm **_**so **_**excited. Thanks to everybody who reads, alerts, favorites, and reviews this story. **

**Also I'm so sorry if you reviewed or messaged me and I didn't repsond. I've been super busy for like the past month, but i do appreciate all comments I recieve. **

**7. Mystery Man**

Once Bella was in her car and on her way home she immediately pulled out her phone and dialed Rosalie.

"Oh my god, Rose!" She squealed into the phone once she had picked up.

"What?" Rose asked excitedly. She had been anticipating Bella's call for the past hour.

Bella, in a ridiculously animated high-pitched voice, answered with: "OhmygodRoseheaskedmeout!"

Rosalie and Bella broke into a chorus of girly squealing which continued for the majority of the ride home as Bella told her all about her date- sparing no details for the very nosy Rosalie.

"So who kissed who first?" She asked.

"I did."

"No way! Way to go Bella, be aggressive." Rose giggled.

Bella rolled her eyes. "Shut up Rose, he was too adorable to resist anymore. Anyway I've been sitting in my driveway for ten minutes now, I've got to go."

Rose sighed. "Fine. Bye girlie."

"Bye Rose. I'll talk to you sometime tomorrow. I have brunch with Ruth in the morning."

"Ew, that sucks. Good luck."

Bella snorted. "Yeah I'll need it. Bye."

"Bye."

Bella sighed happily and got out of her car. She couldn't remember being this excited in a long time. But when she stepped inside Renee was immediately on her case.

"What are you so happy about this evening?" She asked.

Bella rolled her eyes. "I just had a good time. What? Is that not allowed in this house or something?"

"A good time? You two had sex, didn't you. I knew it. You were gone for the whole day with that boy, of course you had sex." She muttered.

"Really Renee?" Bella was annoyed, why couldn't she just leave her alone for five fucking seconds without bitching about something. "No. We didn't have sex. We went to the mall, then skating, lunch, and a drive-in movie. We had a really nice date. I don't see why I shouldn't be able to smile about that without you questioning me." Bella pushed her way by Renee and went upstairs to her room, slamming the door behind her.

Renee stood at the bottom of the stairs looking up after her. She knew that she was pushing her daughter away, but she couldn't seem to keep her mouth shut. Things were so different now compared to how they used to be with the family. She remembered when her children used to call her mom and not Renee. And how she would take them out for ice cream after sport practices. But things had changed. Renee had changed. She used to be fun, taking all kinds of classes from cooking to dancing, but now she was just the typical rich snob housewife. She spent her days shopping and sipping cocktails in country clubs, coming home to a dinner that was prepared by their chef.

Jasper and Bella had grown up depending on each other, rarely going to their parents for things, and when they did they always went to Charlie. Renee envied how her husband seemed to connect to them so much better than she did. It felt as though her family was breaking apart and she had no idea how to fix it, so she became the queen bitch of the household, thinking that barking orders would somehow restore the peace.

Renee sighed and turned off the lights in the family room and foyer before heading into the master bedroom that was located on the main floor of the house. Charlie was in their bed watching a baseball game on their large flat screen TV that hung on the wall.

"Bella get home alright?" He asked as she climbed into bed with him.

Renee nodded, not much in the mood for conversation now. "She said she had a good time."

"That's nice." Charlie said, getting distracted as someone hit a homerun.

"Mhm." She sighed and turned away from him and turned off the light on the bedside table and closing her eyes to go to sleep.

* * *

Emmett pulled up to his house with a large smile on his face. Tonight had been, without a doubt, the best date he had ever been on. And now she was officially his. He wondered if that made her as happy as it made him.

He had barely made it inside his house without being punched in the arm by his pixie sister.

"Ow, Alice. What was that for?" He asked, rubbing his arm. For such a tiny thing she sure could pack a punch.

"For not telling me that you were going on a date with Bella today! I had to find out from Jasper when we were on the phone earlier." She stuck her bottom lip out in her notorious puppy dog pout.

Emmett smiled at her. "I'm sorry Alice. I wasn't thinking." He chuckled. "Would you feel better if I told you what happened tonight?"

Alice grinned and nodded. "Wait, nothing graphic right?"

He laughed his loud booming laugh that echoed throughout their home. "Alice really? It was our first date, and Bella isn't like that."

"I just had to make sure. I don't want to hear about my brother's sex life, that's just gross."

He rolled his eyes. "Come on, let's go to the kitchen so I can get something to eat and I'll tell you all about it."

Over pizza Emmett told her all about his night with Bella, finishing with their kiss.

Alice jumped up from her seat and ran around the table to hug him. "I'm so happy for you Emmett. She seems like a great girl." She said excitedly.

Emmett gave her a grin, one that indicated that his thoughts were a million miles away. She could guess what he was thinking about. "Yeah she is." He finally sighed.

Alice laughed. "I have never seen you this enamored in my entire life. Not even when you met Jessica Alba last summer when we were in LA."

Emmett grinned. "Well it's late Alice. I'm gonna head to bed."

"Alright. Goodnight Emmett."

"Night Alice." He walked upstairs to his room and changed quickly before jumping onto his bed. He fell asleep with thoughts of kissing Bella Swan again in his head.

* * *

Bella woke up at eight o'clock on the dot. She groaned as she stretched her muscles out before heading to her closet to find something to wear to brunch. Brunch with Ruth wasn't something to take lightly. You couldn't just slip on some cheap sundress and sandals be good to go. Ruth considered herself to be like upper class royalty. You had to look your best even just to munch on a few scones in the garden.

She finally decided on a short beige Fendi dress. It was ridiculously expensive and screamed classy. She figured Ruth would approve. She couldn't resist pairing it with a pair of deep red Christian Louboutin stilettos. Bella always had to have a pop of color in her outfits; it was just her style.

She quickly showered and put on her robe while she did her hair and makeup. She took the time to put her rich chocolate brown hair up in a tight bun with two locks of hair framing her face which she curled into tight ringlets. Her makeup had a natural, sun kissed look to it.

After getting dressed and putting in a pair of diamond stud earrings she was good to go. On her way out she passed by Jasper, who eating a bowl of cereal in the kitchen.

"Morning B. You look nice." He greeted.

Bella smiled, her brother could be such a good confidence boost at times. "Thanks Jas."

He nodded. "No problem. So I heard the news about you and Emmett from Alice. I'm happy for you Bells. He seems to make you happy." He said as he took his bowl to the sink.

Bella walked over to him, her heels clacking on the tile floor, and she hugged him.

Jasper was surprised but hugged her back just the same. "What was that for?" He asked as they pulled apart.

"For being the sweetest brother ever." She smiled.

He laughed and kissed the top of her head. "Just don't get used to it."

She rolled her eyes. "I've got to go." She sulked as she looked at the time on her phone.

He smirked. "Have fun in hell."

"Yeah, yeah." She smacked his arm. "I'll see ya later."

"Bye Bells."

Bella got into her Camaro and turned up the radio. The drive to her grandmother's home was a little less than an hour with light traffic, so she would be there about ten minutes early. When Ruth gave you a time to be somewhere she expected you to be slightly early. She was an impatient woman, one of the very few similarities she shared with Bella.

Eventually Bella pulled into her long winding driveway that led to her large stone house. She parked her car and walked up the front steps and knocked on the door. When Renee's mother was still alive and they went to visit her they never had to knock on the door, you just walked in. Ruth considered that rude. Bella wished for the millionth time that her grandmother wasn't such an old uppity bitch all the time, and that she could be more like the sweet grandmothers who loved to spoil their grandchildren and bake cookies all the time and smelled like bad perfume.

Her butler, Benjamin, answered the door. "Morning Miss. Swan." He greeted. Benjamin was a tall man, probably in his late fifties, with short graying hair and piercing green eyes that seemed to catch your every movement.

"Good morning." She said politely.

"Your grandmother is back in the gardens. Shall I take you to her?"

Bella nodded and he led them through the house and out the back door into the expansive gardens full of brightly colored flowers and overwhelming aromas, with a large pond and a fountain in the very center. He took her to the patio that was enclosed by a mass of rose bushes where Ruth was sitting, sipping on her tea and reading a new novel she had just started.

"Good morning grandmother." Bella said sweetly as she sat down across from her.

Ruth put her book down and sat it on the table. "Good morning Isabella. Tea?"

"Yes please."

Ruth gestured for her butler who came and poured Bella a cup of tea and placed a tray of treats in front of them. Bella never understood why Ruth insisted on serving hot tea in this sweltering weather.

Bella sipped on her tea and took small bites of a blueberry scone while she waited for her grandmother to say something.

Finally Ruth looked at her and spoke. "So where were you on Sunday that deterred you from coming to our routine family dinner?"

Bella internally sighed. She knew this was coming. Her grandmother was only moments away from bitching her out, classily of course.

"Rosalie surprised me Saturday morning with a three night long spa trip." She explained.

"Oh, Miss Hale!" Ruth said happily. "How is she?" Ruth loved Rosalie. Rose could probably cuss her out and throw things at her and she would still think she was the best thing ever. Because Rose was beautiful. And Ruth couldn't help but notice how she could capitalize on that beauty.

Bella looked at her tea and discreetly rolled her eyes. "She's great. We had a really nice time at the spa."

"That's nice." Bella knew that Ruth couldn't find a problem with something as long as Rosalie was involved. It was ridiculous how much more she liked Rose over her own granddaughter.

"Please tell her that if she ever wants to get into modeling or even acting, she should call me. I can set her up with the best companies with no problem." She grinned.

"Yeah and take all the money she earns." Bella muttered under her breath while nodding and smiling at her.

"So where were you yesterday? Was Miss Hale occupying your time again?" Ruth asked and took a bite from a croissant.

In the back of her mind Bella knew that she should just lie and say yes to avoid Ruth lecturing her, but she didn't. "Actually, I was on a date yesterday." She said somewhat quietly, waiting for her to get angry with her for putting boys above family.

"A date? A date was more important than your grandmother?" Ruth sounded appalled. Bella wasn't surprised.

"I'm sorry ma'am. It's just that, well, he asked me on Saturday and I had already agreed. I thought it would be rude to cancel." Bella tried her best to fake sincerity and it seemed that Ruth backed down slightly.

She gave a curt nod. "Yes, well, don't let it happen again. You should never put some boy above your family, especially when you have so little of it left."

Bella nodded and ate some more. She hated being chastised, even if it was just for stupid things like this.

"Anyway, have you gotten your dress for the gala yet?" Ruth questioned.

Bella stared at her. "Nobody has told me anything about a gala."

Ruth sighed, somewhat annoyed. "I figured your harebrained mother would forget to tell you anything important."

Bella let out a small chuckle accidently and Ruth smiled at that. Huh, it seems that they had just found a new topic to bond over. Renee bashing.

"Well the gala is in two weeks from Saturday. It's going to have an extremely modern and slightly edgy feel to it, the event planner assured me that was all the rage right now." Ruth said matter-of-factly. Bella refrained from rolling her eyes. "Oh and both you and Jasper may bring dates. And invite Rosalie and her father if you'd like. "

Bella nodded. "High end formal attire, correct?"

Ruth nodded. "Bella I would like you to follow me." She said as she stood up and walked into the house. Bella followed behind her quickly, trying to keep up with her grandmother's fast paced walking.

"I had a feeling that your mother would neglect telling you, so I took it upon myself to see to finding you a gown. I found that it fits in perfectly with the theme this year."

Bella's step faltered. Her grandmother was choosing her gown?

Ruth glanced behind her. "Come now Bella."

Once upstairs and in her grandmother's room Ruth led her into one of her two closets, the one that held all her formal attire. She went to the back corner and started riffling through dress bags until she found the one she was looking for.

"Ah, here it is. If I remember correctly you said your favorite brand was Balmain?" She asked as she took the long white garment bag over to her bed.

Bella nodded and looked over Ruth's shoulder.

"Then I should think you will enjoy this." Ruth slid the zipper down exposing a black Balmain dress with an embellished bodice and a front slit so high that if it was a few inches over it would expose you.

"Oh my god." Bella breathed. "It's stunning." She said as she ran her fingers over the detailed work on it.

"I'm glad you like it. It seemed to be your style, it has a slight edge to it that reminded me of you."

Bella was shocked. That was probably the nicest her grandmother had ever been to her.

"Grandmother, the price of this dress must have been insane." Balmain was ridiculously expensive, with all the leather work and detail they put into their garments. Bella guessed that this dress was probably somewhere around ten thousand dollars.

Ruth gave a short laugh. "Bella, dear, money is not an issue, surely you've noticed that by now."

Bella nodded. "But you didn't need to do this."

Ruth zipped back up the bag and handed it to her. "I wanted to. It took the worry off of me that my granddaughter would show up to the gala looking like a tramp. I have an image to keep up."

Bella sighed to herself. Back to the old Ruth.

"Now you have a dress fitting scheduled next Thursday with my tailor. Don't be late." Ruth warned.

"Yes ma'am." Ruth's tailor was French, hard to understand, overpriced, and incredibly rude at times, but he was fantastic at his job.

"Good. Now you can leave your dress hanging by the door and we will continue our meal outside."

Bella nodded. She just wanted this to go by quickly. Pretending to get along with Ruth took so much energy out of her.

Their meal continued in the same fashion all the others always did. Ruth would say something to piss Bella off and she would have to bite her tongue to keep from cussing her out.

"So Isabella, tell me about this boy that was so important yesterday."

Bella choked on her tea. "Um, what do you want to know?" She asked, slipping from the proper etiquette that she had been faking so well all morning.

"How did you meet, how long have you two been together, what's he like?"

"Well Jasper is dating his sister, Alice, who's my age, so I met him through her. His name is Emmett." She lied. She already knew her grandmother would look down on the double date like her mother had.

"And how old is this Emmett?" Ruth implored.

"Seventeen. He's less than a year older than me since I'll be seventeen too in September."

Ruth nodded. "I know when your birthday is, I could do the math." She said condescendingly.

Bella ignored her comment. "Anyway, yesterday was our second date, and we became official last night."

Ruth looked at her skeptically. "Official? What exactly does that entitle?" Bella could tell what she was thinking and she wanted to clear up all miscommunications before Ruth went off calling her a slut once again.

"He asked me to be his girlfriend and I said yes, making us an official couple."

Ruth nodded and gestured for her to continue talking.

"Well he's really sweet and hilarious. I don't think I've even been with someone who makes me laugh that much. And he's like the perfect gentleman, he opens my door and pulls out my chair and everything." Bella trailed off.

"What a gentleman." Ruth said slowly. "I'm looking forward to meeting him at the gala. Just make sure he's dressed appropriately. Like I said, I have an image to live up to and I don't need some underdressed teenager throwing off the vibe I've worked so hard to create."

"Yes ma'am. His sister is a fashion freak, I'm sure she'll take care of it."

"Good."

An hour later Bella was loading her dress into the back seat of her car, getting ready to head home.

"Be sure to hang that dress up as soon as you get home, we wouldn't want it to wrinkle." Ruth warned as Bella got into the driver's seat.

"Yes ma'am. Thank you for brunch." Bella said out of habit. She had been taught from a very young age to respect your elders.

Ruth nodded at her. "I will see you Sunday night at dinner. Drive home safely." With that, she walked back into the house.

Bella let out a relieved sigh as she pulled out of the driveway. She had survived a meal alone with her grandmother. She felt like she deserved a medal or a trophy for that.

At a stoplight she checked her phone, which she hadn't done all morning.

She sighed, noticing that she had missed a good morning text from Emmett and decided that she would call him when she got home. The butterflies in her stomach that she got from just looking at his message made her feel like a little girl with her first boyfriend. "You are so lame." Bella mumbled to herself and tried to wipe her goofy grin off of her face.

Bella put her phone away and continued her boring drive home. She had hit heavy traffic and it felt like she had been sitting in the same spot for an hour. Bella groaned and turned her music up louder, receiving glares from an old man sitting in the car next to her. Bella didn't care. She loved riding with the top down on her car and blaring music, whether other people enjoyed it or not wasn't her problem.

When she was twenty minutes away from home she got a call from Jasper.

"Hey where are you at?" He asked once she picked up the phone.

"I've got like twenty minutes until I'm home." She answered.

"Don't come home. Renee is in complete bitch mode. She caught the maid trying to steal some of her jewelry. So me, you, Emmett, and Alice are gonna meet at that little pizza and wing place in the strip mall near the movies."

Bella nodded even though he couldn't see her. "Alright. I'll be there in thirty." She looked down at her dress and groaned. "Shit. I'm too dressed up for that. Can you do me a huge favor Jas?"

He laughed from the other side of the line. "Does it matter what clothes I choose for you?" He asked, already knowing what she was going to say.

"Just something decent, and it would be nice if it matched."

He chuckled. "I'll see what I can do."

"Thanks."

"No problem. See ya in a bit."

"Bye."

Bella tossed her phone into the passenger seat continued driving. This was going to be like another double date, she thought. Except this time they were all official couples.

Eventually she pulled into the restaurant parking lot, she noticed that everybody else was already there and hanging around Emmett's jeep.

Bella got out carefully, she always hated wearing heels on pavement and she didn't want to fall and embarrass herself in front of everybody.

"Hey Bella." They greeted.

Emmett hugged her and lightly pecked her lips. "You look good."

"Thanks." She turned to Jasper. "Did you bring me clothes?"

He nodded and handed her a bag. Inside she found a pair of jean shorts and a graphic t-shirt. She had forgotten to mention shoes so it looked like she would be stuck with her heels. Oh well, it would make her outfit look slightly more fashionable anyway.

"Perfect." She smiled at her brother.

After she had changed and put her dress in the car she joined the three of them at their booth.

"So what do we want to eat?" Jasper asked as they looked over a menu.

They all looked at each other, thinking somebody would decide.

"I take it none of us are good at making decisions." Alice laughed.

"Not at all." Bella laughed with her.

"Okay, how about this, what kind of pizza does everybody like?" Emmett asked. "I'll eat anything."

"Doesn't matter to me." Jasper shrugged.

"I'm fine with anything as long as there's no sausage on it." Bella replied.

"I like vegetable pizza." Alice voiced.

"Ooh, me too." Bella said.

Emmett made a face. "Gross."

"Why don't they get a vegetable pizza, and me and you can get the one with pepperoni and sausage?" Jasper suggested.

"Sounds good." Emmett agreed. "So for wings I think we can all agree on hot."

Jasper and Bella nodded but Alice stared at him. "Hot is too spicy for me Em, you know that. Why can't we get mild?"

Emmett shrugged. "Fine. We'll do the fifty wing plate, half hot and half mild."

Alice smiled. "Thank you."

Once the waitress came over with their drinks they placed their large order they all sat around talking and joking with one another. The atmosphere was a lot more relaxed than it had been on their last double date. And the guys weren't allowed to get pissy any more whenever the other touched their sister.

The bell over the door rang as somebody walked in and Bella glanced over to the door, shocked to see Rosalie walk in with some guy with penny colored hair. The two of them were laughing and Rose had a huge smile on her face. Bella had never seen the guy before and was surprised that her best friend hadn't told her about him. Rose and her mystery man went up to the counter and picked up a to-go order.

Bella got up from the table and walked up to her.

"Hey Rose."

Rose turned around with a look of surprise on her face. "Oh hey Bella. What are you doing here?"

"Jasper called me and told me to meet him here for lunch with everybody." She answered as she gestured to her table, eyeing the guy Rosalie was with the whole time.

He was attractive, in a pretty boy sort of way. His eyes were a bright green and his hair looked perfectly tousled, like it had taken him and hour to get it to lay just right. He had the face of somebody who belonged in prep school and spent the winter skiing in Switzerland, but he was dressed in a pair of faded ripped jeans and a white t-shirt. His face had went from laughing and happy to completely uninterested in two seconds. His posture screamed 'I don't give a fuck' to Bella. She already wasn't fond of him, he looked like trouble, and Rosalie didn't need any guy who thought he was a total badass.

Bella pulled Rosalie over to where she could talk without that guy hearing them. "Who's he Rose?"

Rose bit her lip, something she rarely did and only when she was nervous. "His name is Edward Masen. We met at Newton's party at the end of the school and have been talking a little since then." Bella remembered Rose begging her to go to that party with her, but she had just broken up with Mike like two weeks before and it would have been to awkward for her. Although she heard it was the best party out of the whole year.

Bella nodded. "Are you two serious?"

Rose shook her head. "Nah. Look Bella, I promise to call you later and give you more details. I'm sorry, I've got to go." Rosalie hugged her goodbye and walked out the door with Edward before Bella could even respond.

She walked back to the table and sat next to Emmett, who immediately wrapped his arm around her when he noticed her distressed face.

"Everything okay?" He asked.

Bella chewed on the inside of her lip. "Uh, yeah."

Jasper looked at her skeptically, knowing that she was hiding something, but didn't question her. He would do that later.

After a few minutes of conversation their waitress was back over with their food and the boys quickly dove into their pizza like it was their last meal and Alice and Bella just rolled their eyes at them while they took their time to actually taste their food.

Around six they decided to call it a night and walked out into the parking lot, breaking into couples. Bella and Emmett stood by his jeep while Jasper and Alice were talking by his black Mercedes.

Considering how much Emmett and Bella had been flirting throughout the night it didn't take long for him to have her pressed up against his car while the two of them made out. Bella's hands were on his muscular chest and tangled in his hair while his were placed on the car on either side of her head.

At the sound of someone clearing their throat they jumped apart and turned towards the sound. Jasper just stood there smirking at them while Alice tried her best to hold back giggles. Bella glared at him. So much for being the sweetest brother ever.

"Are we ready to go here?" Jasper asked.

Both Bella and Emmett sighed. Emmett kissed her lips lightly again and told her good night.

Bella walked by Jasper to her car and glared at him once more. "You're such a jerk." She growled.

He smiled at her. "Tell me something I don't know."

**Jasper is so mean. If somebody did that to me they would be dead. Anyway, I'm sorry this took awhile to get up here. It was actually the easiest chapter I've ever typed up for this story since the first chapter. But I was in the process of painting my new room and moving in to it, so my computer was unplugged and internet-less for a little bit. But yeah…**

**Peace. ERIN**


	8. Enthusiasm

**Hi everyone! I don't think I need to tell you how awesome every single one of you guys are, you should know that I think that by now. Thank you for the wonderful response I received last chapter, you all deserve some Ben & Jerry's ice cream. **

**8. Enthusiasm **

Jasper pulled into the driveway a minute after Bella did. He saw her get out of her car carrying a large garment bag and walk brusquely inside the house, slamming the door after her. Jasper sighed and exited his car. He knew she was a bit miffed with him for interrupting her kiss with Emmett, but she was still his baby sister and though he could accept the two of them as a couple, it was still uncomfortable to see her with somebody. Jasper also knew that Bella was more angered with Rosalie than him.

Throughout dinner he caught her checking her phone, hoping Rosalie would give her some explanation of her mystery man. He knew Bella was feeling insulted and hurt that Rosalie didn't share the news with her best friend.

Jasper found Bella in her closet hanging up the garment bag and the dress she had worn to the brunch.

"What's in the bag?" He asked, leaning on the closet door frame.

Bella startled slightly and turned to him. "My dress for the gala, Ruth picked it for me." She replied in a bored tone.

Jasper vaguely remembered Ruth mentioning the annual gala she held for the company to get more investors at dinner the other night. "Right. So how bad is the dress?" He smirked. He could just picture it: some huge 16th century ball gown that hid almost all of a woman but her face.

Bella let out a short laugh and unzipped the bag. "It's gorgeous. See?" The silver embellishment on the black fabric sparkled in the light.

"Wow. Definitely wasn't expecting that." He said as he examined it.

She grinned. "Me neither." Bella zipped the bag back up and looked at him. "Speaking of the gala, have you invited Alice yet?"

Jasper scratched the back of his head. "Uhm, no."

"Jasper!" Bella cried. "You need to tell her soon. Finding the right dress for something like this can take forever, the poor thing only has two weeks now as it is. And then she has to make hair and nail appointments, find shoes and jewelry, oh you need to call her tonight." Bella had never been one to care for fashion, but there was something about getting all dolled up in fancy clothing just for the night that made her feel wonderful.

"Calm down B, I'll tell her tonight, I promise. And have you told Emmett?"

Bella shook her head. "I'll take care of it soon. I'm sure Alice can help him with a tux."

Jasper shuddered. "I hate wearing tuxedos, I always feel weird."

Bella smiled at him. "Oh, but you look so dashing in them." She said in a British accent.

He rolled his eyes at her.

Jasper looked at her and saw her smiling face change quickly as a realization of something seemed to dawn on her. "Damn it. Ruth wants Rose at this thing." Bella quickly remembered why she had arrived home in such poor spirits before Jasper came to talk to her, and she figured now that the only reason he had come into her room was to make her feel a bit better.

Jasper sighed. He had done well getting Bella back to her usual self for the minute it lasted.

"How could she not tell me about him?" Bella ranted as she paced her room, Jasper took a seat on her princess bed, looking quite out of place. "We've told each other _everything, _why should this be any different?"

"I don't know B. Why don't you call her?"

"She said she would talk to me later."

"Then wait for her to call you. Until then, just calm down." With that, Jasper walked through the connecting bathroom and into his room, closing the door behind him as he went.

Bella sighed overdramatically and flopped down on her bed, face first. She tried her best not to think about Rosalie and Edward Masen for the rest of the night, it would only upset her.

Eventually Bella picked up her phone and called Emmett, inviting him to be her date to the gala, which he enthusiastically accepted, though not as enthusiastic as Alice was when Jasper asked her. They ended up staying on the phone well into the night, talking about any and everything, until Bella fell asleep on the line.

Bella woke up around one in the afternoon, and resisted checking her phone until after her shower. Once she had dressed in white shorts and a peach tank top she went to her bedside table and grabbed her cell phone. She knew before she even checked it that Rosalie hadn't messaged her. Annoyed, she tossed her phone onto her bed and walked downstairs.

"Morning Jas." She said as she walked by the family room where he was watching TV.

"Afternoon, Bella." He corrected with a smirk, and followed her into the kitchen where she was beginning to pull things out of the refrigerator. "Whatcha making?"

"French toast." Bella responded as she grabbed the bread from the pantry.

"Make me some?"

She shrugged. "Sure."

"I take it that Rosalie never called." He said

"Nope." She answered and forcefully cracked an egg on the side of a bowl.

Jasper didn't say anything. He knew when trying to make things better or calm her down would just piss her off further, and this was one of those times. So he sat at the counter and watched her make breakfast, cooking always seemed to calm her down slightly. It was one of her favorite things to do, and since neither Renee or Charlie could be trusted in the kitchen, it was a good thing that Bella knew how to do more than just boil water.

Jasper grabbed two plates for her and she piled the French toast onto them. They ate in comfortable silence and when Jasper was putting his plate in the dishwasher he spoke. "Peter and Charlotte are coming over to chill in a bit, wanna join us?"

She nodded. "Yeah, sounds good. Peter's always a riot."

Jasper chuckled. "Yeah, he's definitely interesting." He joked.

Bella joined Jasper on the couch and waited until Peter and Char arrived.

Twenty minutes later somebody was pounding on the front door. Bella rolled her eyes and went to answer it, Jasper stayed behind watching a baseball game. Pulling open the door she revealed a smirking Peter who was now leaning on the doorframe and Charlotte who was staring at her boyfriend with humor in her green eyes.

"Hi guys." Bella greeted.

"Well hello." Peter said seductively, looking her over.

Bella rolled her eyes, he did things like that frequently. Charlotte slapped his arm and said, "Oh leave the poor girl alone Peter, she's taken anyway." She turned to Bella and hugged her. "How are you?" She asked with a wiggle of her eyebrows.

Bella knew that she was referring to her new status change. "We can discuss that later." Charlotte grinned.

Jasper walked into the foyer. "Hey man." He said to Peter. The two of them quickly disappeared back to the TV to watch to the game.

"Boys." Charlotte said and rolled her eyes. Bella laughed.

Charlotte grabbed her arm and led them into the living room so they could talk without Jasper and Peter listening in.

"So tell me about your new beau." Char ordered excitedly, exaggerating her southern accent.

Bella laughed. "I'm sure you already know." Peter was like clairvoyant or some shit, and of course Jasper had probably dished everything to him already. And they say girls gossip too much.

Charlotte shrugged. "So? I want to hear it from you. I mean, you're dating Emmett McCarty! He's so delicious." She practically purred.

Bella laughed. "You have no idea." She said deviously.

"Naughty, naughty, Bella." Charlotte giggled. "Anyway, Emmett's got like gorgeous full lips, how good is kissing him?" Char leaned closer to Bella, awaiting the gossip.

Bella laughed and lightly pushed her arm in jest. "He's a fantastic kisser, Char. Best I've ever had."

"I could change that." Peter said as he walked into the room and sat down on the couch between the girls. He closed his eyes and pursed out his lips like a fish.

Bella and Charlotte laughed and Charlotte leaned over and lightly pecked his lips.

Jasper came in and sat down on a reclining chair, rolling his eyes at Peter who had his arms around the girls.

"Bella," Peter started. "I just have to tell you that I'm not okay with you dating some guy that I haven't gotten to interrogate yet. How do we know that he's good enough for you?"

Bella laughed, another overprotective guy in her life, just what she wanted.

"Jasper met him. Hell, he was with us on our first date, and he approved so I think you can skip the interrogation."

Peter scoffed. "Please, Bella. Jasper would do anything you say as long as you flash him those big puppy dog eyes. I swear, you've got him wrapped around your little finger."

Bella grinned proudly.

"That's not true." Jasper said defensively.

Peter laughed. "Say whatever you want to dude, but you're whipped."

Once Jasper and Peter finished their "no I'm not, yes you are" fight, the group headed down into the basement where the media room was with the giant flat screen TV, gaming systems, surround sound, and ridiculously comfortable chairs.

"Movie time!" Charlotte cheered as she made herself comfortable on Peter's lap.

Jasper put in their first movie, Star Trek (the newer one so that the girls could ogle Chris Pine, while the boys let their inner geek out). Twenty minutes into it, Bella, who had been munching on popcorn, turned to her brother.

"Jas, can you go refill my glass?" She asked and held up her empty cup.

"Bella, I'm watching the movie." He practically whined.

"Please?" She looked at him with her wide brown eyes and he sighed.

"Fine." He grabbed her glass and walked back up the stairs into the kitchen.

"Well what do you know. You were right Peter, he will do anything."

The three of them had a good laugh at Jasper's expense.

"Here," Jasper said as he returned into the room and handed Bella her cup, now filled with root beer, her favorite soda.

"Thank you." Bella said in an overly sweet voice that made Jasper glare at her suspiciously. She stuck her tongue out at him and he did the same.

Hours had passed and they had went through four movies before Peter and Charlotte decided they needed to leave at ten thirty.

Back in the foyer they hugged each other goodbye, Jasper and Peter exchanging 'man hugs'.

Bella wished they could have stayed longer, she loved hanging out with them. They were such a carefree and happy duo, you couldn't help but forget your worries when you were with them. Conversations with Charlotte were much different than they were with Rosalie, Bella realized as she made her way into her bedroom. Char was always chill and seemed to be excited about everything you discussed, but not annoyingly so, while Rosalie was sarcastic and bluntly honest. Bella adored them both, sometimes it was just nice to talk to people with a different view on life.

Speaking of Rosalie, she still hadn't tried to get in touch with Bella.

"Well, love you too Rose." Bella said sarcastically as she checked her phone.

Jasper, who was in the bathroom, heard Bella muttering angrily in her room and he grabbed his phone off his bed and sent a message to Rosalie.

_She's pissed with you, Rose.- Jasper_

He didn't have to wait long for her response. Bella and Rose were very rarely seriously angered with each other, and the fact that Jasper was intervening told Rosalie that she had messed up and needed to fix it quickly.

_Shit. Ben & Jerry's kind of night? I'll be there in a few.- Rosalie_

Jasper chuckled. Bella and Rose used Ben & Jerry's ice cream for every event, be it happy or sad, so it didn't surprise him that she would bring it as an apology.

_Yeah, you might need it.- Jasper_

He had to admit, though, he didn't understand why Rosalie hadn't told her about everything before. It wasn't like them to keep secrets.

Bella was sitting on her bed flipping through the pages of a glossy magazine, looking for a hairstyle to wear with her gown, when there was a timid knock at her bedroom door.

"Come in." She said uninterestedly, never looking up from the pages covered with plastic looking models and actresses.

"Hey." She recognized her best friend's voice immediately, the unsure tone of it sounded quite out of place compared to usual.

Bella hardly glanced at her. "Hey." She replied back.

"Bella, please look at me." Rosalie said.

She did. She noticed Rose holding a carton of Ben &Jerry's Chubby Hubby ice cream and two spoons. Rose held them up and gave her an apologetic smile.

"Can we talk?" She asked.

"Sure." Bella scooted over on her bed and Rosalie sat next to her. After they had opened up the carton and taken a few bites, Rosalie began talking.

"I'm so sorry I didn't tell you anything, Bella." She said honestly.

Bella looked up at her. "Why would you want to keep things from me? We're like sisters, we're supposed to tell each other _everything_." The hurt in Bella's voice made Rosalie feel awful.

"I know we are, B. But, like, ugh I don't know! When I met him at the party and then started talking to him, I knew you wouldn't like him, and I figured I would end up getting annoyed with him and just pretend like he never existed. It didn't seem like anything important, so I just didn't tell you. I didn't think that I would actually kind of like him." She ranted and then took a heaping spoonful of ice cream.

"Why did you think I wouldn't like him?"

"He's gotten into a bit of trouble in the past, you know, he has a bad rep. And I could tell when you met him at the pizza place yesterday that you didn't trust him."

"I don't want you getting hurt Rose."

"But you don't even know what he's like." Rosalie argued. "You're just judging him on appearance, it's not fair to him."

"Okay, so what did you guys do yesterday?" Bella inquired nosily.

"We picked up the food and then went back to his place to watch the baseball game on TV with his parents and just chill."

"You've met his parents already?" Bella wondered now if Rosalie had been lying when she said they weren't serious. Meeting parents is a big step and they've only been talking a little over two weeks.

"Yeah, like a week ago. They're really nice. His mom, Elizabeth, is like the sweetest woman ever, and she makes this ridiculous triple chocolate cake. It's like heaven in your mouth."

Rosalie and Bella talked about what Rose and Edward had been doing and what they talked about, until their carton was empty and their spoons were scrapping against the bottom.

Bella still wasn't convinced about Edward, she just had a bad feeling about him and couldn't shake it, she told Rose this.

"You just need to get to know him. I mean, yeah, he's a little rough around the edges, but he's a good guy. Maybe we could go to dinner some night soon, you, Emmett, me, and Edward?"

Bella thought it over for a minute. "Sure, what could it hurt."

Rosalie smiled happily and hugged Bella tightly. "I'm glad you're not mad at me anymore." Bella laughed to herself, like they could ever stay mad at one another, yeah right.

"Just don't pull that shit again." Bella warned. Rose laughed.

After a little while Bella though of something. "Oh, two weeks from tomorrow is Ruth's gala. You and your dad are invited of course."

Rose let out a shriek. "Are you telling me that I only have two weeks to find a gown, shoes, jewelry, and make appointments?"

"Sorry, but if it makes you feel any better I only found out about it yesterday." Bella offered.

"It doesn't really, but at least we can go dress shopping together."

"Um, actually I already have my gown."

"What? How?"

"Ruth already had it picked out for me."

Rose stared. "You're fucking with me right? You did not let her pick your dress, right?"

Bella hopped off her bed and into her closet, returning a moment later with her garment bag, unzipped and showing off the gem of a dress her grandmother had gotten her.

"Holy hell." Rose said in astonishment, gently running her fingers over the fabric.

"I know, right?" Bella grinned.

* * *

Rosalie ended up spending the night so that the two of them could go shopping for Rosalie's dress and everything else they would need.

They had planned on leaving the house by ten so that they would be able to spend the whole day shopping, but ten quickly turned into twelve and by the time they had both eaten it was already one thirty.

They were finally ready to go, but on their way to the door they were stopped by Jasper who had been spending the afternoon with Alice by the pool.

"Bella, um, do you think that, maybe, you could do me a favor?" Jasper asked. He was happy to see Bella and Rose had restored the peace between each other.

Bella eyed him curiously. "Like what?"

"Do you think you could take Alice with you guys today, she needs to get her dress too."

Bella and Rose turned to each other, they said nothing but made a series of faces that Jasper didn't understand at all, and then turned to him. "Fine." They said at the same time.

"Thank you." Jasper said, slightly overenthusiastically.

Bella smirked at him. "You had other plans today, didn't you?"

Jasper sighed. "I was supposed to go play football with the guys today, but Alice just showed up and said she wanted to hang out. Which you know any other day I wouldn't mind, but I had stuff I wanted to do."

The girls laughed at him. "Well hurry up and tell her to change quickly, we're already behind schedule." Bella ordered and Jasper left hurriedly out the large French doors that led to the patio by the pool.

Thirty minutes later they were finally in Rosalie's car and headed towards the best high-end stores in Phoenix. The entire ride there Alice was sitting in the back talking animatedly about everything that crossed her mind. Rosalie found herself becoming quickly agitated with Alice every time she would butt in to a conversation she and Bella were having.

The girls headed into Saks Fifth Avenue and began to browse through the countless designer gowns.

"What do you think about this, Bella?" Rose asked, holding up a stunning peach silk gown.

"I think it's-" Bella started, but was cut off by Alice.

"Definitely not. That color doesn't work with your hair." Alice said.

Rosalie barely stopped herself from glaring, and instead muttered under her breath about how she had asked for Bella's opinion, not hers.

After they had finished trying on dresses there they left empty-handed, both Bella and Rose were becoming less fond of Alice by the minute. They knew she meant well, but having everything you pulled off the rack being shot down before you even had a moment to form your own opinion was quite annoying.

After three hours of shopping Bella was the only one who had bought anything. She had found a pair of gorgeous black Jimmy Choo stilettos with slight sliver embellishment.

Their last stop of the day was Bloomingdales. Inside the store they lost Alice within the first few minutes when she spotted a pretty emerald green purse, both of the girls were delighted to have a moment by themselves.

"She is never coming shopping with us again." Rosalie said as she thumbed through the racks.

"Agreed." Bella said simply. She didn't hate Alice by any means, but she was too hyperactive and in-your-face for her liking. It made her think of how Charlotte was an extremely excitable person, but she kept it under control so that she wasn't so overbearing. She couldn't remember Alice being like this when she was with Jasper, he must be able to keep her a bit more laid back.

Whilst Bella had been in thought, Rosalie had gone silent. Staring at a magnificent red gown she was holding in her hands.

Bella gasped. "Rose, you have to go try it on now! It's stunning."

Rosalie grinned and took off toward the fitting rooms, Bella following behind her so that she could see it too.

Alice met up with Bella while Rose was trying her dress on, Alice was holding the green purse in her hands, along with another in coral. "Did she find a good one?" Alice chirped.

Bella nodded. "It's amazing."

A second after she said that Rosalie swept out of the stall, looking drop dead gorgeous in the flowing blood red dress. The bustier top gave it a pin-up feel, while the mermaid hem that pooled at the ground was distinctly more modern, but the two mixed perfectly in the Zac Posen gown.

Bella let out a small squeal and hugged Rosalie. "You look so pretty!" She admired as they moved over to the mirrors.

"It really is a brilliant gown." said Alice.

"Glad I have your approval." Rosalie replied. Alice didn't notice her snippy tone.

"Aren't you going to look for a dress?" Bella asked as Rosalie changed back into her clothes.

Alice shook her head. "I've had enough for today. I think Rosalie had managed to find the one good gown around here, I'm extremely disappointed in everyone's selection today."

Bella nodded while thinking that Alice was sounding kind of snobbish.

An hour later Rosalie was dropping the two of them off back at the Swan house.

"I'll see you Monday night for dinner B." Rose called as she drove out of her driveway. Bella nodded back at her. She would have to remember to call Emmett in a little bit to ask him if he could go to dinner with them, she hoped he would, otherwise that would be one awkward night.

**That's it for today. I hope you all enjoy it. Do you like my version of Peter and Charlotte, what do you think about Rosalie's excuses, and can you tell that I'm not an Alice fan (hehe)? I promise to work super hard to get another chapter up before I start school on Thursday (finally a senior!). So due to the fantastic response I've gotten from this story I want you guys to answer something for me: what is your favorite thing about this story. It would be great if you would let me know. ****Oh! And do you guys know any communities on here that my story could be put in, I would love for it to be in one. **Anyway I'm off to go work on some future Double Dates events.

**Peace. ERIN**


	9. Busted

**Woo! Update time! I know this one came out quickly, I'm trying to get as much written before I start school on Thursday, but after that I advise you not to expect super quick updates like this one for awhile. And now all I have to say is get ready for some drama…**

**9. Busted**

It was Sunday night. And surprisingly the Swans weren't rushing to meet their grandmother at some ridiculously overpriced restaurant. Ruth was busy getting everything organized for the gala so she simply had no time to spare for family dinners, not that any of them were complaining. On the contrary, Bella was thrilled to have the day to do whatever she pleased, and floating around the pool on rafts with a shirtless Emmett pleased her greatly.

The two of them had spent the early afternoon watching movies and after lunch (delivery pizza) they headed out to the pool, Emmett had joked that he needed to work on his tan so he didn't look so ghostly next to Bella. Bella was just glad that she got to ogle Emmett's perfectly sculpted body, and at the same time he was enjoying the view of her in a sapphire blue bikini.

Now they were just relaxing on their floats, hands intertwined so they didn't move away from each other.

"Hey Em?" Bella said after awhile.

"Yeah babe?" He replied.

Bella smiled and felt her insides warm at her new pet name. "Rosalie asked me if we would want to double with her and Edward at dinner tomorrow?"

Emmett was quiet for a moment and Bella got nervous.

"I mean, you don't have to if you don't wanna go. I'm not too thrilled about the idea either." She rushed out.

Emmett chuckled and gave her hand a squeeze. "I'm fine with going." He really didn't mind, and it would give him a chance to get to know his girlfriend's best friend better and hopefully be able to change his initial opinion of her.

"Thank you." Bella said.

Emmett moved over to her and kissed her lips lightly. "No problem." He replied when they pulled apart. "What time do you want me to pick you up tomorrow?"

"Six thirty would be fine, dinner is at seven. You like Chinese food, right?" Bella asked.

"Love it."

"Good." She smiled.

A few moments later Emmett thought of something. "Why aren't you looking forward to the dinner?"

"It's that Edward kid she's with. I don't like him, I got a bad vibe from him, I just really don't want to see her get hurt you know." She frowned.

"Did you tell her that?"

"Of course. But Rosalie can be stubborn and she insists that I just need to get to know him."

Emmett laughed. "I take it you'll be interrogating him tomorrow night?"

Bella had a devious grin on her face, she nodded. "Stealthily of course." She added.

"Of course."

When the sun began to set they got out of the pool and dried off.

"I should probably get going." Emmett said after checking the time on his cell phone.

Bella pouted.

"Hey, don't give me those eyes or else I'll never be able to leave."

She grinned to herself. Apparently her brown eyes worked on somebody else besides Jasper.

"I'll see you tomorrow night." Emmett said as they reached the foyer. He tilted her chin up with his finger and kissed her full cherry red lips softly. What he intended to be a nice sweet kiss quickly turned into a passionate lip-lock in front of the door, which they didn't realize was now open.

"Evening kids." Charlie said with great amusement at his daughter's flushed face and Emmett's expression, which was a mix of nervousness and guilt.

"Evening Chief Swan." Emmett, who had jumped about two feet away from Bella when he walked in, said. The fact that he had just been busted by a guy who carries a gun made him slightly uncomfortable.

Charlie was the Chief of the Phoenix police department, and he was a highly respected man. Emmett and Bella were fidgety under Charlie's gaze, even though he showed no signs of being upset with them.

"Call me Charlie." Bella's dad said politely.

Bella's jaw nearly dropped, her father had never been this nice to a boyfriend before.

"Uh, right, Charlie." Emmett said. "Um, well I was just about to get going, so I'll pick you up tomorrow night, Bella."

"Have a good night." Charlie said.

"Yeah, you too sir." Emmett said and quickly kissed Bella goodbye before slipping out the front door.

Once he had gotten into his car, Bella followed her dad into the kitchen where he was quietly chuckling to himself.

"What was that all about?" Bella asked as she leaned on the counter.

"What?" Charlie asked innocently as he pulled a carton of orange juice from the refrigerator.

"You have _never _been that nice to any of my previous boyfriends."

"Do you not want me to be nice to him?" Charlie said with a smirk quite like her own.

"Well of course I do, but what happened to your usual interrogation and threatening them with your gun?"

Charlie laughed heartily. He had a nice warm laugh to go with his smile. "Jasper pretty much got to do the interrogation for me, and he told me what he thought about him when you guys got home that night."

Of course her dad would have her brother reporting in on her boyfriend, she should have expected that.

"And I pulled some files on him and his family when I was at the station." Charlie said nonchalantly as he slipped out of the room with a big smirk on his face.

"You _what_?" Bella shrieked as she followed him into the living room.

"They all checked out clean." He smiled

Bella stared at him open-mouthed. "I can't believe you did that."

"Hey I can't have my daughter dating some hoodlum." He said innocently.

Bella just stood there for a moment before an idea hit her. "Do you think you could pull some files on Edward Masen." She asked slowly.

Charlie turned to her. "That would be an abuse of power."

"Hypocrite!" Bella cried. "Please dad, I just want to make sure Rosalie isn't getting into anything too bad."

Charlie's face softened at Bella's worrying. "I'll see what I can do."

"Thank you." She chirped happily and bounded out of the room and up the stairs.

"I'm not promising anything!" Charlie called after her.

"I know." She replied from her room and closed the door behind her.

* * *

Bella was just spraying on some of her favorite perfume when the doorbell rang. Glancing at her alarm clock she saw that it was just a few minutes before six thirty. She heard the door open and Jasper and Emmett greet each other.

After quickly checking her appearance in the mirror she headed down the stairs. She was wearing a pair of white jean shorts and a blue crop top with brown sandals, nothing glamorous, but she still looked cute.

Jasper and Emmett were sitting in the living room with Charlie, watching the sports channel with rapt attention.

"Emmett, are you ready to go?" Bella asked after she had been standing there for two minutes and nobody had noticed her.

Emmett slowly tore his eyes off the TV. "Huh? Oh, yeah, I'm ready." It took him about a minute to stand up from the couch and finally walk over to her.

"See you guys later." Bella said as they walked out of the room.

"Have fun." Charlie called after them.

"I'll text you with game updates, Em." Jasper promised.

"Thanks man." Emmett said as he walked out of the door with Bella.

"Good game?" Bella asked with a smirk as they pulled out of the driveway.

Emmett laughed and nodded. "Your dad is really nice." He said.

Bella smiled, if he only knew that Charlie had checked in to him and his entire family. "Yeah he must really like you, I've never seen him be that friendly to any guy I've brought home."

"Bring home a lot of guys, Miss Swan?" Emmett said with amusement.

Bella laughed. "Hardly."

The ride to the restaurant was spent with them laughing. Emmett was one of the easiest people to talk to that Bella had ever met. They just seemed to mesh together so well despite their differences. Emmett was loud and outgoing, he was the type of guy who was friends with everybody and likely to be crowned prom king, while Bella kept to herself and group of friends, though she wasn't really too shy, she just liked being around people she was comfortable with and didn't have to go through that awkward get to know stage. With Emmett it was like they had skipped that part and just went straight to being friends, she liked that a lot.

When they pulled into the parking lot they spotted Rosalie and Edward waiting for them by the doors. Rosalie was looking as pretty as usual in a pink top and tight ripped skinny jeans. Her girly look was a stark contrast against Edward's messy "bad boy" look.

Bella surveyed him as they got out of the car and walked over to them. He was once again wearing ripped jeans, this time paired with a black t-shirt. His hair was untidy; Bella didn't like it. It looked like he had constant sex hair, which made her wonder if he was just another man-whore. He had his hand on the small of Rosalie's back while the other was running through his copper locks. His face was practically emotionless with the exception of a small smirk. Bella felt the urge to slap the smugness off of him.

"Hey Rose." Bella greeted as they stood in front of them.

"Hey B. Nice to finally meet you Emmett." Rose said sweetly.

"You too Rosalie." Emmett said with a grin.

"Bella, Emmett, this is Edward Masen." Rosalie introduced, wrapping her arm affectionately around Edward.

Emmett smiled kindly and shook Edward's hand.

Bella, her eyes still appraising him, forced a smile. "Nice to meet you."

"Likewise." Edward responded. His voice was smooth, and she wouldn't really say that it sounded too kind either, just bored.

"Shall we go get a table?" Emmett suggested.

They nodded and went inside, the group was seated quickly as the restaurant was almost always empty, most people just ordered takeout from them. Their orders were taken quickly after they had sat down due to the lack of customers so Bella decided to begin questioning Edward.

"So, Edward, I've never seen you around before, you new here?" She asked casually and took a sip of her water.

"Yeah I moved here in the middle of May from Chicago. I had finished school early there so I didn't have to attend when I got here." He replied just as casually. The look on his face made Bella feel that he knew what she was up to, but she wasn't going to be deterred.

"Why did you move here?"

"My dad got offered a job here that pays better."

Bella eyed him suspiciously. He was a good liar, and if he hadn't glanced around a little too much, she would have believed his indifferent tone. She held back a smirk.

Bella was about to ask another question when Rosalie, who obviously knew what Bella was doing, cut in.

"So Emmett, you're obviously not as hyperactive as your pixie sister." Rose observed.

Emmett chuckled. "Yeah, Alice told me that she went dress shopping with you three, she said she had a great time. I know she can be kind of hard to handle, I just tune her out half of the time."

The girls laughed. They had tried that, but her high pitched voice was kind of difficult to pretend that you didn't hear.

They talked about lighter topics for awhile, Edward only chiming in occasionally, mostly when a question was directed at him.

"Tell me, how did you and Rose meet?" Bella asked him.

"Newton is my neighbor and he invited me to the party. I saw Rosalie there and decided to go talk to her, 'cause you know, look at her," he smirked again. "And we just kind of hit it off I guess."

Bella nodded and turned her attention to Emmett to keep her from saying something rude to Edward, she had to keep her cool right now.

"What do your parents do, Edward?" She asked after awhile.

"My mom was a vet when we were in Chicago, she's still looking for a place to work right now. My dad is working at Swan Insurance."

Bella almost choked on her water. "My family owns Swan Insurance, it was founded by my grandfather."

"Really?" It was the most emotion he had put in his words all night. "So I guess you'll be at this stupid gala thing my parents are trying to convince me to go to."

"We all will be. Honestly, I figured Rosalie had asked you to be her date already." Bella said, the slight bitterness didn't escape Edward's notice, he knew she didn't like him, not that he cared.

Rosalie went faintly pink, which shocked Bella. "I didn't think you would want to go." Rosalie said quietly to him. Edward said something quietly to her that the others couldn't hear, and they went into a whispered conversation.

Soon their food arrived and conversation cut down quickly. Edward and Rosalie whispered mostly everything they said to each other which annoyed Bella to no end, although Emmett was pretty good at distracting her as her rubbed circles on her back.

After they had finished eating Rosalie and Bella excused themselves to go to check their hair and apply more lipgloss.

The table was quiet until Edward began to talk. "Seems like we're attracted to the same type of girl, huh Emmett? Hot and rich." Edward's smug grin was back on his face.

Emmett, who was naturally a good natured person, glared at Edward. "If you think that I like Bella for her family's money, you're way off."

Edward let out a slight chuckle. "Not trying to offend you man. But come on, you can't tell me you haven't thought about how much cash the Swans have."

"I honestly wouldn't give a shit if they were billionaires or they were completely broke." Emmett said sincerely. "And if the only reason you're with Rose is because she's rich you're gonna have your ass handed to you by Bella. I promise you that."

"Calm down dude. It's not the only reason I'm with her, just look at her body. And seriously man, you wouldn't go running to her girlfriend and tell her everything ." Edward said confidently.

"Actually _man, _I would. Rose is Bella's best friend, she's not gonna let her date some douche bag like you."

"What makes you think Rosalie would dump me just because Bella says so, I can be pretty persuasive when I want to be."

Edward's cockiness was grating on Emmett's last nerve. Bella was right on when she said she had gotten a bad vibe from him, this kid was a complete asshole. He was about to tell him off when the girls reappeared, so he settled for a glare that didn't escape Bella's notice.

The rest of their evening flowed without incident. Edward kept mostly quiet except when he was talking with Rosalie. Emmett was glad to say that his opinion of Rosalie Hale had changed, she wasn't nearly as bitchy as everyone had said, her sarcastic jokes got him laughing hard. And after talking to her for awhile he really wanted to tell her what Edward had said, she didn't deserve shit like him, no one did. But he held his tongue and decided to wait and tell Bella when they were going home.

After they had all said goodbye and gotten into their cars Emmett turned to Bella. "So what did you think of Edward?"

"I don't like him. He seems like such a sneaky bastard. What do you make of him?"

So Emmett told her everything they had said while the girls were away, by the time he was done Bella was fuming. Emmett had never seen Bella angry, but the look on her face told him that she wasn't one you wanted to cross.

"I cannot believe him. Well actually I can, I just don't _want _to believe that." Bella said angrily.

"You gonna call Rose?" Emmett asked.

Bella sighed. "Yeah, probably later tonight, I just hope she believes me."

"Why wouldn't she?"

"Rose is ridiculously stubborn."

Bella hardly remembered the rest of the ride home, or how she made it up to her bedroom. Her thoughts were clouded with rage. She knew Masen was no good for Rosalie, she just hadn't expected him to be such a horrible person. But what she found on her desk made her even angrier.

There was a note from her dad that read:

_Bella, I looked up the kid you asked about. He's gotten into a bit of trouble back in Chicago. I made a quick list for you._

Beneath that was a list of bullet points that said what Edward had done. Reading through them she saw that he had been kicked out of his school for vandalism, he and some friends had smashed windows and spray painted obscenities on the walls. He had been busted for pills on more than one occasion, and he had frequent issues with underage drinking. Whenever he had gotten in any serious trouble he had been immediately bailed out by his parents and his lawyer always got him out with the bare minimum.

Bella wasn't surprised.

At the end of this there was another sentence written.

_Personally, I don't like the sound of this kid,_ Her father had written. "Me neither dad." She said aloud.

After about an hour she decided that enough time had passed and that it was time to call Rosalie and break the news to her.

"Hey B." Rosalie answered.

"Hey Rose."

"So what did you think of Edward?" Rose asked excitedly.

Bella sighed heavily. "Rose, I have something I need to tell you." And Bella repeated everything Emmett had told her transpired while they were in the bathroom. Rosalie's side of the line was quiet for a second.

"Oh, that." Rose said carelessly. "Yeah, I had Edward say all that so he could tell me what Emmett said and I could make sure he wasn't with you for all the wrong reasons."

"Aw, what pretty bullshit." Bella said in a false cheery tone. "But you forget who you're talking to, Rose. If anybody can tell when you're lying, it's me. Why do you keep standing up for him? He's no good, Rose!"

"You know nothing about him." Rosalie argued back.

"Do you know how much trouble he's gotten in to before? Drugs and vandalism, do you really want to be with someone like that?"

"I can't believe you have your dad dig up things on him. That's a total invasion of privacy."

"Well my apologies that I was trying to protect you." Bella said sarcastically.

"I don't need protecting, Bella. I can handle myself. And what happened in Edward's past is none of your business." Rosalie seethed.

Bella gave a hard laugh. "You're right Rose. Of course it's not my business to make sure that my best friend doesn't get her heart broken when her douche bag boyfriend ditches her for some girl with more money. My fucking bad that I thought you would want me looking out for you. What the hell was I thinking?" Bella mashed the end button on her phone and threw it on the floor, the back of it popping of as she did so.

With hot angry tears flowing down her face, Bella changed into some pajamas and got under the covers of her bed. She fell into a fitful sleep. How could Rosalie be so thick? Bella didn't understand what she saw in him to make her disregard everything she had told her.

Fine, if Rosalie didn't want to listen than she wouldn't bother with trying to help her anymore. If she didn't want protecting Bella wouldn't waste her time anymore. She would just have to wait for everything to come crashing down to realize Bella had been right all along. But for right now, she was no longer Bella's problem.

**And we have our first real dose of drama in here, sorry things couldn't stay cute and fluffy forever. I would love to hear your thoughts on everything that happened here. Did you enjoy Charlie walking in on them and al the meddling he did, and what about Edward and Rosalie? That couple is turning out to be disastrous huh? As always I will reply to your review as long as it's not anonymous and you have your PM system turned on. **

**Peace. ERIN**


	10. Fantasy

**Hola everybody! I know it's been like a lifetime since I've updated. This one was such a struggle to get out. School is hell and occupies all of my free time. Damn all my senior year work and the fact that I can't slack off this year. Anyway here it is, please enjoy. **

**10. Fantasy**

It was the Thursday before the gala and Bella was glad to finally have a minute to herself. The past two weeks had been extremely hectic. Ruth decided that she needed a younger eye to help her make decisions so that everything was kept modern. So Bella had been with her every day, following her to flower shops, caterers, and much more. Ruth had also enlisted the help of none other than Rosalie Hale. Working with each other had been tremendously awkward for the two of them who still weren't speaking .

They only spoke when making decisions, other than that they were civil towards one another and mostly kept to themselves. Neither one was going to make the first move. Bella wasn't going to back down until Rosalie realized she was wrong, and Rosalie wasn't going to talk to her until she apologized for the things she said about her boyfriend.

Bella would be lying if she said she didn't miss having her best friend around. They had never gone this long without talking and it hurt her deeply. But they were both too proud and far too stubborn.

Aside from the Rosalie issue Bella hadn't seen Emmett at all since that Monday night, Ruth had been keeping her super busy during the day and by the time she got home she was ready for bed. But they had been texting each other throughout the day until Bella failed to respond to Ruth's question and she took her phone away and reprimanded her like a teacher would have. She was surprised at how much she missed her boyfriend even though they had only been dating for three weeks, and she was worried about becoming too attached to him too quickly.

Bella was currently lounging on her bed with a good book, letting herself enjoy the fact that she didn't have anything to do tomorrow as they had finished everything today. It was past midnight and everyone in her house was asleep when she got a text from Emmett.

_Can you meet me at the end of your driveway?- Emmett_

Bella stared at the message for a moment. That was definitely an odd question.

_Like now?- Bella_

_Yeah- Emmett_

Bella had never snuck out before, but she missed seeing Emmett's face, she couldn't say no.

_Okay- Bella_

She got out of her bed and quickly pulled on some shoes. She was wearing comfy black shorts and a loose fitting t-shirt. Her hair was in a messy ponytail and she had no makeup on, but she didn't care at all if she looked like a total mess, she just wanted to see him.

For a moment she contemplated climbing down the ivy covered trellis outside her window but thought better of it, she didn't need a broken neck right now. So carefully she tiptoed down the stairs and to the front door. Slowly she opened the front door as silently as she could and slipped out into the night air.

The driveway leading up to the Swan house was long and gated at the end, the gate was connected to a fence that was hidden by tall thin trees so outsiders couldn't get a good look at their house.

Bella practically ran down the stone driveway, adrenaline pumping through her veins at her little adventure. Towards the end she could see the outline of Emmett's jeep sitting there with the lights off, Emmett leaning casually against it, just like he was on their first date.

"Evening." Emmett said with humor in his voice.

"Hey." Bella said from the other side of the gate, dazzling him with a bright smile. Though she now realized she would have to climb over the gate. You had to be buzzed in at night, and the button for that was inside the house.

"You a good climber?' Emmett asked as she started up it.

She shrugged. "I've done this once or twice before when the gates were closed during the day and nobody was here to let me in."

It took her a minute to get to the top where she sat with one leg on each side. "I hope you're good at catching, I was never very graceful getting down."

Emmett laughed and put out his arms. "I've got you. Jump."

Bella threw her other leg over the thin bar and then jumped into his outstretched arms.

"Gotcha." He grinned as he held her bridal style. She smiled at him and he kissed her before he walked her over to the jeep and put her in the passenger seat.

"I feel like a baby being put in a car seat." Bella said as he buckled her in.

"Yeah, but you're my baby."

Bella rolled her eyes at his corniness, but kissed him nonetheless.

"So I know you won't answer me, but I've got to ask, where are we going?" She asked as he drove them away from her house.

Emmett chuckled. "You'll see."

He drove for about thirty minutes away from the city, until the buildings and houses thinned down a little more. He parked on the side of the street and helped Bella down onto the sidewalk.

Emmett led her into a little gated park that had a huge wooden playground. The park was full of trees and beautiful flower beds, illuminated by the glow of streetlights.

"How do you find all these little places?" Bella asked as she looked at her surroundings. The park was wonderful.

Emmett shrugged. "Sometimes when I get bored I just like to drive around and explore." He grinned. "Come on." He said and took her small hand in his. He led her over to the jungle gym and helped her climb up to the top of it where they sat down.

"The stars are a lot easier to see out here." He pointed out.

Bella laid back and looked up at the bright night sky. "It's beautiful." She said.

Emmett leaned back as well and wrapped his arm around her, she snuggled into his chest contentedly.

"I missed you this week." She said quietly.

"Thank god I'm not the only one." He chuckled and kissed the top of her head. "I missed you too, that's why I did this."

"I'm glad you did."

They sat there for hours just catching up the past two weeks, or watching the night sky in content silence.

Bella felt a drop of water hit her arm and looked up, two minutes later it was raining hard.

"You're kidding me right?" Emmett said at the sky. "It hardly ever rains, but of course it would tonight."

Bella ,on the other hand, had jumped off of the jungle gym and was twirling around in the rain, laughing. Emmett smiled at the sound and joined her.

"You know," Bella started. "ever since The Notebook came out I think every girl has had the fantasy of being kissed passionately in the rain by her sexy amazing boyfriend." She said with a wink.

Emmett stalked toward her. "Oh really, Miss Swan?" She nodded. "And has this been a fantasy of yours as well?"

"Maybe." She said in a sing-song voice.

"Well then, allow me to help you live it out." He said and gently held her face with his huge hands and leaned down towards her until their lips met.

Bella couldn't tell you how long their kiss lasted, only that she was incredibly dizzy from a lack of breath when they separated.

"How was that?" Emmett said with a smirk as he looked at her dazed face.

"Perfect." She sighed, water dripping down her nose.

"I'll accept that." He laughed.

Bella laughed with him.

After that the rain cleared out within ten minutes, it never rained for long there. The two of them went to the swings for awhile. Emmett pushed Bella and she tried to see how high up she could get. For awhile they chased each other through the playground, Emmett almost getting stuck inside one of the slides, causing Bella to laugh hysterically as he wiggled his way out.

Emmett loved that they were more so like best friends than lovers. That their relationship was more than just physical stuff. That they meshed so well and could talk with each other so easily. And he loved that she was his.

Around five the sun started to come up and, regretfully, they had to leave. The ride home was quiet, Bella was fighting to keep her eyes open she was so tired. She was disappointed when he pulled up to her house.

The two of them got out and stood by the gate, which was now open.

"I had a fantastic time Emmett, thank you." Bella said sincerely.

"It was no problem." He smiled, showing off his nice white teeth.

Bella hugged him tightly. "Seriously though, that was the nicest thing anyone has ever done for me." She didn't care how corny that sounded; it was true.

"You deserve it. Now go get some rest."

She nodded and stood on her tip-toes to kiss him goodbye.

"I'll see you on Saturday." She called as she walked up the driveway. "Actually, it's Friday now, so I'll see you tomorrow night." She laughed.

He smiled at her. "Can't wait."

Bella walked into her house smiling hugely. Everyone in the house was still asleep so she moved quietly throughout the house, she didn't need to explain to her mother where she was just coming from.

"Morning."

Bella jumped and barely bit back a scream. Jasper was sitting on her bed smirking at her.

"I take it you had a good night." He assumed, the same smug look still on his face.

"Uhm, yeah. How did you know?"

Jasper laughed. "I heard you when you left. The window at the end of the hall has a good view of the end of the driveway, so I saw you leave with Emmett."

"Don't tell me you've been awake since then."

He shook his head. "Nah, I went back to bed after you two left, then I got up around five to open the gate so you wouldn't have to climb it again." He chuckled quietly.

"I'm a damn good climber." Bella said jokingly.

"Maybe, but you suck at getting down."

She shrugged. "True enough." Bella sat down on her bed and kicked her shoes off. "Now get out of here so I can get some sleep."

**(LINE)**

Saturday morning rolled around quickly. Bella had spent the majority of Friday in a spa, getting her nails done, eyebrows waxed, and a facial before heading home and trying to tan a little more before the gala.

"Bella." Renee was standing over her bed trying to get her to wake up.

"I'm up." Bella grumbled sleepily from underneath the covers.

Renee pulled the sheets down to reveal Bella with her face smushed into her pillow.

"Isabella, we do not have time for this today. Now get up, get dressed, and come downstairs."

"Fine." Bella groaned and forced herself to sit up in bed.

"Good." Renee said and then left her room.

After managing to get herself out of bed she pulled a comfortable outfit from her closet. She would be spending the morning and a good part of the afternoon in a salon getting her hair and makeup done, before going home and finishing getting ready there. Once they were ready Jasper and Bella would head over to the McCarty house, have pictures taken with their significant others, and then head to the gala.

Bella showered quickly, not bothering to wash her hair since it would be done for her at the salon, and then dressed in a tank top and cotton shorts. She slid on some sandals and headed into the kitchen.

"Finally Isabella."

Bella jumped. Ruth was sitting at her kitchen table with Renee, sipping out of a coffee mug.

"Uhm, yeah. Sorry."

Renee stood up and grabbed her purse off the counter, Ruth did the same.

"Well come on Bella." Renee said as she walked towards the door.

"But I'm hungry."

"Then grab a banana or something, we're going to be late." Her mother ordered.

Bella huffed and stashed a banana, granola bar, and a bottle of water in her purse, then joined her mom and grandma in the car.

The ride to the salon was quiet and awkward. Nobody ever knew what to say around Ruth unless she initiated the conversation. Bella ate her breakfast in the backseat and listened to her iPod for the duration of the ride.

After awhile they pulled into the parking lot of the salon. The building was modern and sleek looking, the inside was the same. The three women were ushered into the back of the salon as soon as they walked in to get their hair washed. Bella hardly paid attention throughout the whole process, she made polite chatter with the hairdressers as they dried, straightened and curled her shiny brown locks, and played games on her phone to pass time.

Once done with hair she was sent to the other side of the salon to have her makeup done. She moved her face however the makeup artist directed as she airbrushed her until Bella had that flawless, magazine cover worthy skin.

It was around two when they got home. The gala was starting at six and Bella and Jasper were planning on going over to Emmett's around four thirty, so Bella had time to eat lunch, relax for awhile, and then finish getting ready.

Bella was upstairs getting her dress, shoes, and accessories around when there was a knock at her door.

"Come in." She answered as she put some lipstick into her tiny clutch purse.

Ruth stepped inside her bedroom and closed the door behind her.

"Do you need something?" Bella asked with a confused expression on her face.

"I wanted to give you something." Ruth stepped closer to her and pulled a small black velvet box from the pocket of her cardigan. With a flick of her thumb she opened the box to reveal a pair of stunning diamond chandelier earrings. "Your mother told me you were having difficulties finding the right earrings for your dress, and I thought these would be fitting."

Bella took them from her grandmother and inspected the gleaming stones. "Wow, thank you."

Ruth gave a small smile. "Your grandfather gave them to me on our fiftieth anniversary. I want you to keep them."

Bella gasped. "Are you sure?"

"Absolutely. You deserve this after all I've put you through in the past two weeks, and I know that your grandfather would appreciate you wearing them, you were his favorite granddaughter."

Bella smiled, remembering her sweet old grandpa who wasn't nearly as strict as his wife.

"Thank you." She said sincerely.

Ruth smiled and left her room.

Bella stood there looking at the earrings for a second before a thought hit her. She opened up her bedroom door and called out, "Wait, I was his _only_ granddaughter!"

Ruth turned and smirked at her before disappearing down the stairs.

Bella chuckled to herself and then went to get ready. She pulled on her gorgeous dress, fastened her heels around her ankles, and slipped in her earrings. Once she finished she stepped in front of the mirror and assessed her appearance. She had her hair done in big retro curls, her eyes were smoky, lips a light rose color, her skin was a beautiful natural bronze, and the high slit in her dress made her feel extremely sexy.

"Hey Bella." Jasper called from the other side of her door.

"Come in Jas."

"Damn Bella." Jasper said as he looked at her. "You look like you're at least nineteen, not sixteen."

Bella smiled. "You look great Jasper."

He was wearing the classic tuxedo, his hair was left wavy despite his attempts to comb it back. Bella walked over to him and straightened his bowtie.

"Nice watch Jas." Bella complimented as she noticed the fancy silver watch on his wrist.

"Thanks, Ruth just gave it to me. It was grandpa's."

"Really? She just gave me these earrings he gave her." She said, showing off her newest jewelry.

"That's weird." Jasper said, Bella nodded. It seemed as though Ruth was in quite a generous mood for no apparent reason, but Bella didn't dwell on it.

"Oh well. You ready to go?"

"Yeah, let's go."

The two of them made their way down the stairs, into the living room to say goodbye to their parents and Ruth. All of them were already dressed as well. Charlie was wearing the same tux as Jasper, Renee was wearing a light peach embroidered Versace gown, her newly dyed blonde hair done up in an elegant chignon. Ruth was also wearing a peach dress, her Elie Saab gown was high waisted and had sheer flowing sleeves.

"Oh, you two look amazing!" Renee gushed.

"Thanks mom." They both muttered.

"You all look great." Bella said.

"You look beautiful Bells." Charlie replied. "And you're almost as handsome as your old man Jasper."

Jasper laughed. "Yeah, maybe if you were twenty years younger."

"Watch yourself." Charlie chuckled.

Ruth got up from her seat and walked over to the two of them. "Jasper, you remind me greatly of your grandfather when he was your age. And Bella you do look remarkably beautiful tonight."

The two of them smiled in gratification. "You look beautiful grandmother." Jasper told her.

Ruth gave her usual smirk. "Quite the charmer you've grown up to be."

"Let me get a few pictures of the two of you before you leave." Renee said and left the room to grab her camera.

Renee had them posing and snapping pictures for at least twenty minutes before they were able to leave. Jasper and Bella hopped into his Mercedes and tore out of the driveway now that they were running late. They pulled up to the large plantation style home ten minutes later due to Jasper's speedy driving.

Emmett and Alice emerged from the house as they were getting out of the car. Bella's breath hitched in her throat as she walked up to Emmett. He looked like a god in his midnight black tuxedo.

Emmett's attempt to compliment Bella was cut off with a passionate kiss. "I'm gonna have to request that you wear a tux more often." Bella purred as she pulled away.

Emmett let out a throaty chuckle. "If you'll react like that I just might have to. You look absolutely gorgeous by the way." Bella smiled and kissed him again.

On the other side of the porch Jasper and Alice were locked in their own embrace.

When the couples pulled apart Bella took in Alice's ensemble. Alice had extensions in for the night that made her usually short hair fall almost to mid back, it was done in loose ringlets and half of it was pulled back. Her makeup was more on the natural side than Bella's, but she rocked a bright red lip instead. Her gown, that hugged her small frame, was covered in small silver sequins. Bella winced for her, she knew Ruth would rip her apart if she caught sight of that gown, and it was kind of hard to miss.

"Alice you look fantastic, I love your dress." Bella smiled. Yes, she was embellishing slightly, but it was the polite thing to do.

"Thanks Bella. I just fell completely in love with it when I saw it in the store."

The front door opened then and their parents stepped out. Bella and Jasper had only met Carlisle and Esme one night for dinner, but they seemed like the sweetest people on earth.

"You all look stunning." Esme grinned. "Don't they Carlisle?"

"Indeed they do."

"I promise to try to take pictures quickly so you kids can get going."

Esme led them into her large backyard that was full of beautiful flower beds and a large gazebo was off to the side. Pictures with Esme were just like pictures with Renee, except for the fact that she had a professional camera, and knew how she wanted them posed, and was just all around better at it…

"Done!" Esme chirped as she took her last group shot in the gazebo.

"Have a good night kids." Carlisle called from the porch as they all got into their cars. Alice was riding with Jasper and Bella was going with Emmett, who surprised her with borrowing his dad's Audi R8 instead of his jeep.

Within thirty minutes they were pulling up to the large marble building that was holding the gala. Emmett walked around the front of the car to open the passenger door and help Bella out, enjoying the sight of her long leg being exposed by the high slit as she stepped out onto the sidewalk. Emmett handed his keys to the valet who went off and parked the car. The group entered the lobby which and was greeted by a server holding a list.

"Names?" He asked as he stood by the door that led into the ball room.

"Bella and Jasper Swan, these are our dates." Bella answered.

The man glanced down at the list, checked off their names, and granted them access inside. The ballroom was massive, with shiny white marble floors and glittering chandeliers. Half of the room was filled with round tables and chairs, the centerpiece on each table was a vase with red roses. The other half of the room was left open for dancing and mingling, the bar was also situated on that side. Everything was sleek and modern, black and white and red dominated the color scheme. The room was already filling up, women in expensive designer gowns clinging to their partners arms, laughing at lame jokes and generally just trying to outshine the other women. The men in their tuxedos and Armani suits were all talking business or sports, nonchalantly showing off their trophy wives. The teenagers that had been dragged to this event were all hanging around the bar or seated at tables looking bored, this was too much of a formal affair for most of them to be interested in.

Bella spotted her grandmother standing with a large group talking animatedly. Her parents were seated at a table making polite conversation with another couple that Bella recognized to be Angela Weber's parents.

A server walked by their small group, holding a tray of champagne flutes and offered them a glass which they all accepted. They stood around talking for a bit before Bella saw Rosalie enter the room. She looked even more like a model than usual. Her bold red dress had been tailored to hug her body perfectly, her blonde hair was swept to one side and curled, and her makeup was almost exactly like Bella's but with a nude lip color. She was holding on to Edward's arm, who Bella hated to admit looked positively dashing in an all black tuxedo, dashing but completely devious as always.

Behind them entered Rosalie's dad, who was admittedly a very attractive man despite his silver hair, but Bella was shocked to see a pretty brunette woman on his arm. Her father rarely dated, and mostly came to these events alone.

"You gonna talk to her?" Emmett asked when he noticed what she was staring at.

"I want to." Bella answered somewhat hesitantly. She honestly missed her best friend more than anything, but was still irritated with Rosalie not believing her.

"I think you should." Emmett said quietly.

Bella nodded after a moment, and took Emmett's hand. The two of them walked across the ballroom to where Rose and Edward were now standing. Rose noticed Bella walking over and Bella's step faltered for a moment, she had no idea what she was going to say when she got to her. But within seconds they were standing in front of the odd couple.

"Rosalie, you look gorgeous." Bella settled on saying. It seemed to be the safest thing to say.

"You look way better B." Rose smiled.

Bella smiled back and suddenly the two were hugging, leaving Emmett and Edward standing there looking completely confused.

"Can we talk?" Rose asked.

Bella nodded and the two of them walked over to their designated table. They sat down side by side and Rosalie began talking.

"I feel awful that I've let a guy get between our friendship Bella. But you've got to know why I didn't believe you."

Bella sat there expectantly, waiting to hear the reasons why her best friend didn't believe the truth she was trying to tell her.

"Bella you didn't trust him from the moment you saw him, you judged him based on looks and nothing else. I thought having you meet him would change your mind, but then you went and said that he was saying all these horrible things, and it all seemed to line up perfectly for you. You didn't like him so you didn't want me to be with him. It didn't even seem like you were willing to give him a shot, so why should I have believed it?"

Bella's face flushed red with anger. "I would _never _lie about something like this Rosalie, you're my best friend, I can't believe that it would even cross your mind that I would do something like that. That was honestly what I was told had happened, and I couldn't ever picture Emmett coming up with something like that. I was only trying to make sure that you didn't get hurt."

"I know B. I talked to Edward about it a few days after and he said he did say that, but he only did it to get a rise out of Emmett, that he didn't mean it in the slightest."

Bella stared at her. "And you honestly believe that?"

Rose sighed. "Bella, we're never going to agree on this, but I like Edward and I'm not going to dump him for something that I don't know to be true. This is something I need to find out for myself. And come on, we've always fantasized over dating a bad boy." Rose gave her a saucy grin.

"Fine, but when you call me crying you can expect an 'I told you so' from me." Bella said.

Rosalie smiled. "So are we good?"

"Yeah, we're good. But I'm not going to pretend I'm okay with this Rosalie. I mean I'll be as civil towards him as I can, but don't expect me to be on my best behavior around him all the time."

Rosalie stood up and hugged her best friend tightly. "That's all I'm asking for."

"Come on, we should get back to our dates before mine kills yours." Bella laughed. "So who's that woman your dad is with?" Bella asked as they walked over to everybody, their arms linked.

"My dad finally got a girlfriend. Her name is Annie, they've been together for like two months now. She's surprisingly really sweet, and doesn't seem to be another gold digging bitch after our money."

"Aw good for your dad, he needs somebody for himself after everything he's done for you and his mom."

"Yeah, I'm happy for him." Rosalie smiled.

"Hello ladies." Jasper grinned as they met up with the rest of their group.

"Hey Jas, long time no see." Rose greeted.

"It's been nice not seeing your face every day." Jasper smirked.

"The feeling was mutual." She shot back.

Jasper laughed and hugged Rose. "Try not to do this shit again. Bella is miserable to be around when you two are fighting." He whispered in her ear.

Rosalie nodded in response. "I've missed her too much to go through this again."

"I think you guys have hugged long enough." Bella laughed. "It's bringing back memories of those two weeks you dated. God that was an awkward time."

Rose and Jasper laughed as they released each other.

"Hey I can't help it if your brother was hot." Rose smirked.

Bella rolled her eyes. "Just promise me that it will never happen again."

"Deal, he was an awful kisser anyway."

"Hey! I definitely was not." Jasper argued defensively.

"Oh I know." Rosalie winked at him.

"Eww." Bella said.

The group laughed loudly, even Edward was chuckling.

After a while dinner was announced and they were seated at their table while servers came around with their meals comprised of fancy French cuisine they could barely pronounce. As they ate Ruth stood up at a podium and made her usual speech about how much she appreciated everybody coming. When dinner was done they decided to break up and dance for awhile.

The music was all classical of course and called for the usual ballroom dances. Despite Bella's occasional bout of clumsiness she was actually a good dancer due to numerous dance lessons as a child. Emmett led them through the choreographed dance, all the twirls and dips were perfectly executed. Bella had no doubt that he was the best dance partner she had ever had.

"You are quite the exceptional dancer Mr. McCarty." Bella said in her poor British accent.

Emmett grinned and went along with the accent to amuse her. "Why thank you Ms. Swan. I find it easy to dance when my partner is so extraordinarily beautiful." What Emmett wouldn't admit was that he had been taking dance lessons from Alice since he had been invited.

Bella blushed.

"You're really adorable when you blush you know." Emmett said quietly.

Bella grinned and stood on her tip-toes to kiss him. "And you're really cute when you compliment me."

Emmett laughed. "We're probably the cheesiest couple here."

Bella grinned. "Probably, but I like it this way."

"Isabella, there you are." Ruth said as she suddenly appeared at Bella's side.

"Oh, Emmett this is my grandmother Ruth." Bella introduced.

"Pleasure to meet you." Emmett smiled charmingly and shook hands with Ruth.

"Yes, I've been looking forward to meeting the boy that is so skilled at diverting Isabella's attention."

Bella shot an apologetic look at Emmett, who just smiled back good-naturedly in return.

"Anyway, Bella I have some people I would like you to meet."

Ruth started walking and Bella followed after, taking Emmett with her.

Ruth spent the next thirty minutes strolling around the ballroom, introducing and showing off her stunning granddaughter. The women would send Bella plenty of compliments and the men told Emmett that he was a lucky man, and then they would be forced into polite small talk like what they planned to do after high school. Currently they were speaking with an elderly couple that Ruth had known for years.

"You play any sports, son?" The man asked Emmett.

"Yes sir. I'm captain of the football team at our school; I'm a wide receiver." Emmett answered. Meanwhile Bella was hanging on his arm like the majority of women there, just trying to keep that fake smile plastered to her face even though she really wanted to go home and cuddle with her boyfriend. These events were fun when you didn't have to pretend to be something you're not, and she felt bad for putting Emmett through this. He was smiling through it all, but she couldn't imagine that he was enjoying all of it any more than she was.

"Good manly sport," the man grinned. "That make you a cheerleader then?" He turned to Bella.

"Oh no. I'm far too uncoordinated for that. It's safer for me to cheer for him from the stands." Bella faked a cheery giggle and resisted the urge to roll her eyes at herself.

Soon they were done talking with him and were walking around the room once again.

"I'm gonna go grab a drink, do you want one?" Emmett offered.

"Yeah, thanks."

Emmett nodded and worked his way through the crowd to the bar.

"Bella," Ruth said. Bella had forgotten for a moment that Ruth was even around her.

"Yes?"

"Could you go and fetch me your brother and his disco ball of a date?"

Bella bite back a snicker. She knew that Ruth would have something to say about Alice's dress. Bella nodded and took off towards Jasper and Alice who were twirling around gracefully. At least one good thing had come out of Alice's fashion blunder, she was easy to spot in a crowd.

Bella tapped Jasper on his shoulder and he turned to look at her. "It's your turn with Ruth."

Jasper groaned. "Have fun guys." Bella smirked.

The couple disappeared in the mass of people and Bella was left standing there.

"Excuse me, but would you like to dance?" A voice came from behind her.

Startled, she turned to see a tall, tanned boy with shiny black hair. He appeared to be around fifteen at the oldest.

"I'm Jacob Black." The boy smiled. In the back of her mind she realized the name was familiar but she couldn't place where she knew it from.

"Bella Swan." She replied

He chuckled. "Oh I know."

Ruth, who seemed to have learned how to teleport, was at Bella's side once again. She leaned down to Bella's ear and whispered, "This is Billy Black's son. Billy is the founder of BB Construction. Tonight is very important if we're to secure them as a client, so please make sure young Mr. Black is kept entertained."

Bella nodded slightly and Ruth took off. The recognition of his name made sense now. Everywhere that new development of buildings was taking place in Phoenix a big sign with the words 'BB Construction' was placed in front. Listening to her grandmother's request she began to dance with Jacob.

Jacob wasn't nearly as good of a dance partner as Emmett was. His steps were clumsy and he was continuously trying to slid his hands onto her buttocks. Every time he did so she would grab his hands and place them back where they belonged. What she really felt like doing was telling him that her boyfriend was three times his size and could kick his ass without breaking a sweat, but that wouldn't please him or her grandmother.

Bella glanced around looking for Emmett, the last time she had seen him he was still waiting in the line to get to the bar. She found him now standing on the edge of the dance floor holding their drinks in his hands. He held them up and gave her a half-hearted smile. The way he was staring at Bella and Jacob concerned her, he almost looked hurt.

"I'm sorry Jacob, I've got to get back to my boyfriend." Without waiting for his response she headed to the table where Emmett was now sitting. She sat down next to him and he handed her a glass filled with some fruity beverage.

"What's wrong?" She asked after she had taken a sip.

Emmett shrugged. "Nothing's wrong."

Bella eyed him carefully. "Please tell me you were not jealous of me dancing with some kid who's like fourteen."

He didn't say anything, instead he avoided eye contact and took small sips of his drink.

"Seriously Em. Please don't get worked up over that. Ruth told me to entertain him, she's trying to get his dad's business and needed me to help move things along. It's not like I'm even remotely interested in him." Bella's eyes were wide and reflected only the truth in them, but still Emmett sighed.

"I was kind of thinking that maybe me and you aren't right for each other. I mean I really like you Bella, but this fancy stuff isn't for me and you come from a reputable family. I just don't think I fit in with all of this tuxedo wearing and schmoozing business. This isn't me, and I really didn't think it was you either, but right now I'm not too sure about who you really are."

Bella sat there silently for a moment, her eyes tearing up now. "Emmett, please don't ever doubt our relationship, especially so early in it. This." she gestured to her dress and overall appearance. "isn't me, you know who I really am. I put up with all of this for my family." Bella reached out and grabbed his hand. "The girl you've spent the past three weeks with playing video games and quoting lame movies with is who I truly am. And I don't want you to be like all these other boring guys in here. I want you to be the funny, caring guy who's been occupying all my thoughts since our first date, okay?" She smiled.

Emmett grinned and picked up their intertwined hands, kissing hers lightly. "I can be that guy Bella."

"Good." Bella stood up and sat down on Emmett's lap, wrapping her arms around his neck and leaning in to give him a deep kiss. "And don't you ever scare me by saying something like that again."

Emmett laughed. "I won't, I promise." Bella smiled and snuggled up to him, her face in the crook of his neck.

**Part one of their evening is done! Yes guys, PART ONE! This whole thing was going to end up being over ten thousand words, so I'm breaking it into two sections. No idea when the next part will be up, but I figured you guys probably just wanted me to hurry up and update so I did. So yeah, please review, dresses are on my profile. Oh, and if you guys have a tumblr and would like to follow me the link is also on my profile :)**

**Peace. ERIN**


	11. School sucks

Oh my god guys I am SOOOOOO sorry that I haven't updated in ages! I'm seriously swamped with school work and so stressed right now. I will never understand why teachers have to assign lengthy projects and papers all at once. Next week is filled with finals and my last day is the 20th, so I will finally be able to get back to writing.

On another note I was wondering what you guys would think if I put up like a companion story to this, like extras that weren't put in here. Or maybe there's part of this story that you would like to hear from the viewpoint of a certain character? I don't know, it's just something I've been thinking about.

Also your ideas for future events are always welcome. I can always use some creativity and critiques from others.

So until I can finally start writing again this is it.

Peace. ERIN

Ohh and I've finally figured out how I'm going to end this story! But don't worry that won't be for quite some time.


	12. Older Men

**Yeah I know. I haven't updated in forever and I'm awful for making you guys wait. Blame my teachers. It's not my fault that I have to do work to graduate. But alas this chapter is finally written. So enjoy it. **

**11. Older Men**

Jasper was irritated. Ruth was forcing him to mingle with everybody who she deemed important. It wouldn't have been that bad if she didn't tell everyone that he was considering taking over the business in a few years. He had never told her that he was even toying with the idea. He didn't want to work in some big corporation, that kind of work just didn't suit him. And now every time Ruth would mention it Alice would stare at him with a confused look. Before now she had no idea that he was basically the sole heir to a multi-million dollar corporation.

Ruth led them over to another couple and greeted them.

"This is my grandson, Jasper, and his date." Ruth said. Alice didn't miss the fact that she wasn't named, but she knew that to all these people her name didn't matter like Jasper's did.

"Nice to meet you." The man said in a thick southern accent.

"You too sir." Jasper replied and gave him a firm handshake.

"Now Ruth," The man started. Jasper was relieved that he didn't seem to be interested in talking to him. "I've heard talk about Jasper taking over the company once he gets out high school, but I didn't think that could be right. You can't have a kid with just a high school education running a company like this."

Ruth scoffed though she had always made it seem like she wanted Jasper to take over as soon as possible. "Of course he won't come in right after he graduates. I intend to show him the ropes of this business while he's in college so that when he earns his degree he'll be ready for the job. Somebody must have misinterpreted me."

Jasper wanted to scream to the entire ballroom that he was not going to be taking over. Not soon, not ever. Instead he politely excused himself and Alice.

"You okay, babe?" Alice asked as they walked through the crowd towards the bar.

Jasper exhaled deeply to calm himself. "Yeah, just annoyed with her." He turned to the bartender and ordered a scotch; at least he was able to drink at awful events like this.

"Come on, let's just go sit with everybody." Alice took his hand and led him over to their table where Emmett, Bella, Rosalie, and Edward were sitting. Bella was still seated on Emmett's lap and Rosalie was snuggled up close in Edward's side. It looked as though everyone was ready to leave by now.

"You alright bro?" Bella asked when she noticed Jasper's stressed expression.

He nodded. "Yeah, but I can't handle anymore Ruth for tonight."

"Me neither." Bella agreed.

"Is anybody else ready to bolt?" Edward asked.

They all nodded. Jasper glanced at his watch. "This thing should be winding down soon, I don't think it would matter if we left a little early."

"Sounds good to me." Rosalie said.

"Seriously, I just wanna get outta here." Edward grumbled and loosened his bowtie.

"You wanna bail, babe?" Emmett asked Bella.

She nodded. "Yeah, let's go."

The group got up from their seats and started heading towards the door.

"Where are you kids going?" Renee and Charlie were standing off to the side staring at them.

"We've had our fill for the night. We're taking off." Jasper said. The kids all walked briskly from the ballroom before Renee could say anything. They sent the valet to get their cars and soon they were headed in their own directions.

"Where do you wanna go Bells?" Emmett asked as he pulled onto the street.

She shrugged. "I don't know. Surprise me."

He smirked. "That I can do."

Emmett drove around the busy streets of downtown Phoenix for awhile before pulling up in front of a large stone building and parking on the curb. Emmett opened up Bella's door and helped her out again.

"What are we doing here?" She asked, looking up at the building. There was a neon sign that read "Envy". Emmett had taken her to a nightclub.

He laughed. "You'll see soon enough. Come on." He took her hand and walked inside the club. Bella was expecting to see a bouncer and be asked for an ID, but instead she saw Rosalie standing there smiling.

"Okay, what the hell is going on? And where did you get that dress?" Bella asked. Rosalie was now wearing a skin tight, short, black and red dress.

"I rented out the club for the night so we can have our own party after that snooze fest of a gala. I have a dress for you to change into too."

"You rented out a club." Bella said incredulously. She knew her best friend had a hard time grasping the value of a dollar, but this was just a tad overboard.

Rose nodded. "All the teens from the gala were invited, along with a bunch of kids from school. Now shut up and come with me so you can change." Rosalie grabbed Bella's arm and tried to drag her with her, but she didn't budge.

"Wait, Emmett did you know about this?" Bella asked.

"Of course he did Bella. Everyone knew except for you." Rosalie explained.

"How come I couldn't know?"

"It was a surprise for you, babe. After all Ruth's had you doing you deserved some fun. Now stop asking questions and just go with Rose already."

"Yeah, listen to your boyfriend and get your ass moving."

Bella rolled her eyes. "I'm coming, calm down."

Rosalie led Bella towards the back of the club and down a hallway to a room that was usually open for VIP parties.

Rose grabbed a black lace dress that was laying over the back of a chair and flung it at Bella.

"Hurry up and change then meet us back out there. We'll probably be dancing."

"Thanks Rose." Bella said.

"No problem. It's the least I could do after being a complete bitch to you for the past two weeks." Rose smiled and then glided out of the room, closing the door behind her so Bella could change.

She carefully took off her gown and hung it over a couch, then slipped on the short black dress. She looked over her appearance in a large mirror on one of the walls before heading out to party. She was stopped in the hall by Mike Newton, who was coming out of the bathroom.

"Oh, hey Bella. Damn you look good tonight." He greeted, his eyes raked up and down her body, successfully creeping her out.

"Hi Mike." She answered uninterestedly.

"So how have you been?"

"Perfect. You?"

"Alright, I'd be better if you were still in my life." Mike stepped closer and reached out as to put his hand on her hip, but she dodged his grip.

"As cute as that is, I have a real man now, who actually respects me. And if you don't mind I'd like to get back to him." She turned to leave but his hand on her arm stopped her.

"Who's this new guy?"

Bella shoved his hand off of her. "Not that it's any of your business, but I'm dating Emmett." Once again she proceeded down the hallway, Mike calling out after her. She ignored him and entered the main part of the building where the party was going on.

Bella stood there glancing around for Emmett until Alice popped up at her side, wearing yet another dress covered in sequins. She really needed to have a conversation with her about her apparent love for sequined dresses.

"If you're looking for my brother, he's over there sitting at a booth being bombarded by a group of nasty sluts."

Bella looked to where Alice had pointed and saw Emmett sitting there with an uncomfortable look on his face, and three girls vying for his attention.

"Thank you, Alice." Bella said before striding over to her boyfriend. As she got closer she recognized the three girls as Lauren Mallory, Jessica Stanley, and Angela Weber. Bella remembered how back in middle school Angela used to be the sweetest and shyest girl she had ever known, and then the poor thing got sucked into Mallory's orbit. She never stood a chance after that. Now she was just another clone, just like Jessica was.

"Hey baby." Bella said as get stopped at the table. Lauren was sitting right next to Emmett with her hand on his arm, Jessica and Angela were sitting across from them, but leaning over the table to give Emmett the perfect view down their tops. Bella slid in on his other side while the rest of the girls glared at her.

"Hey-" Emmett started, but Bella cut him off with a long, dramatic kiss, showing Mallory and her sidekicks who he really belonged to. Emmett pulled on her hips and moved her closer to his body. Bella grinned into the kiss, knowing how much she was pissing off Lauren now.

"Bella." Lauren said tensely when the two of them finally disengaged from each other.

Bella smiled, extremely proud of the outcome. "Lauren. You're looking extra trashy tonight." She said sweetly, her smile still in place.

The three girls glared harder at Bella.

"You can leave now." Bella said.

Jessica and Angela waited for Lauren to make the first move. Lauren smirked at Bella before running her hand down Emmett's muscular arm and saying "Bye Emmett," in her supposedly seductive voice, and then slid out of the booth with the other girls following her to the dance floor.

Emmett grinned at Bella once they were gone and pulled her over to his lap. "And what exactly was all that about?"

"Just showing them who you belong to." Bella answered.

Emmett smiled. "I'm yours, Bella Swan."

Bella's face turned into a goofy grin and she kissed him once again. "Good." She said against his lips.

"Get a room you two." Peter said as he and Charlotte approached the table.

Bella smirked at him. "Jealous Peter?"

Pete laughed and sat down across from them, Charlotte slid over close to him. "Not at all." He said and wrapped his arm around Char.

"So why are you guys just sitting here instead of joining everybody over there." Char asked, gesturing to the mass of teenagers gyrating on each other.

"We would be, but I had to save Emmett from being eaten alive by a group of whores." Bella replied.

"Would that be Mallory's group or the Denali sisters?" Charlotte questioned.

"Mallory. Are the Denali's here?" Bella asked. She hoped not. The Denali girls were much more annoying, and far more determined when they found a new target to go after.

"Yeah, just saw them walk in a few minutes ago."

"Great. I feel like there should be a limit as to how many of those girls can be here."

Charlotte laughed. "I agree."

"So who wants to go dance for awhile?" Emmett suggested.

"Let's go." Bella said.

The four of them maneuvered their way through the bodies to where Jasper, Alice, Rosalie, and Edward were all dancing in the center of the crowd. Bella was thankful for the fast music and loud beats. She'd had enough slow dancing at the gala, now she was ready to let go and have fun dancing with her closest friends, and of course she would have some fun grinding with Emmett.

Bodies bumped and grinded, hips rolled, and the bass shook the building for hours on into the night and well into the morning.

Around three the club owner's shut down the building and the mass of teenagers flooded out the door and into their cars.

Peter and Charlotte left the group since Char had to be to work early in the morning and the remaining three couples decided to go back to Rosalie's house to watch movies and hang out.

The six of them tip-toed throughout the Hale house to avoid waking up her father and grandmother. The third floor of the house was taken up by the loft, which had a large TV and sectional sofa. Rosalie walked to the closet and pulled out pillows and blankets while everyone changed into comfortable clothes.

"Make yourselves comfortable." She said and plopped down on the couch where Edward joined her.

Jasper sat down in the oversized arm chair with Alice on his lap, and Bella and Emmett made a bed out of the blankets on the floor to lay down on.

"So what movies should we watch?" Bella asked as she snuggled into Emmett's side.

"I don't know what do you guys feel like? We have pretty much everything." Rose answered and pointed to the entertainment center where rows upon rows of DVDs sat.

Edward glanced at the coffee table and picked up a movie that was left over from the last time Bella spent the night with Rose.

"What's this about?" He held up the movie and the title read "Sucker Punch".

"That one's pretty good. It's like about this girl in an insane asylum or something, I don't know, honestly it confused me a bit. But there's a good bit of action if that's what you want." Rose said.

"Works for me, the girl's pretty hot." Edward said as he examined the cover.

Emmett and Jasper both glanced at the movie and were quick to agree with him.

The girls rolled their eyes. "Well if you're going to watch that just to ogle her then we get to watch She's The Man to see Channing Tatum shirtless." Bella stated.

"Sounds like a fair trade, doesn't it boys?" Alice asked.

They shrugged.

"Good, put it in Edward." Rose ordered.

Edward chuckled. "That's what she said."

Rosalie smacked his arm. "Put the movie in." She rephrased.

Once the movie started they all settled in and any conversations became barely audible.

Halfway through Emmett leaned into Bella. "I really don't understand what's happening." He whispered as Emily Browning slayed a dragon on the screen.

"It'll make sense in the end, just watch." Bella said.

"Dude, does it matter if it makes sense? These girls are hot and you get to watch them dance in almost nothing." Jasper whispered. "Ouch!" Jasper jumped. "Alice what did you pinch me for?"

"Really Jas?"

He just stared at her with innocent eyes.

"Can you guys just shut up?" Rosalie hated it when people talked during movies, unless, of course, she was the one doing the talking.

Once the movie was over they sat there for a moment before Emmett opened up his mouth. "Wait, so the whole thing was like a dream?"

Bella nodded.

"That's dumb." He stated.

"Anyway, time for our movie." Rose grinned as she put in the next film.

"I love this movie so much." Bella smiled.

"It looks dumb." Jasper said.

"You look dumb." Bella replied.

"Wow, good comeback sis." He laughed.

"Shh! It's playing." She commanded.

Bella and Rosalie had their eyes fixed to the TV, they had probably seen it at least thirty times and could quote it word for word, which they did throughout the movie until Jasper told them they were being obnoxious.

"Oh my god, he's so gorgeous." Bella cooed as Channing Tatum ran around the soccer field shirtless.

"Ugh, I know." Alice sighed.

"What makes him so great? My abs are just as good as his." Emmett pouted.

Bella fought to keep a laugh down. "Of course they are baby." She patronized him and kissed him before turning to the screen.

It was at the scene where Amanda Bynes, dressed as her brother, was trying to teach Channing how to talk to girls.

"You're kidding me right? If a guy walked up to you and said "Do you like cheese?" you'd call him a freak and walk away. But because it's him it's suddenly adorable." Jasper said.

"Anything he says is adorable." Alice replied.

"But really it-" Jasper began.

Alice slapped her hand over his mouth to shut him up, but squealed and let go when he licked it.

"Seriously, this movie's retarded. She doesn't look anything like her brother, anybody with eyes would be able to notice the difference." Edward grumbled later on.

"Shut up, it's a cute movie." Bella glared.

"Really Edward, don't be such a critic." Rose added.

The movie finished and Rosalie tried to watch the deleted scenes but Edward stole the remote out of her hand before she could.

"I think we've had enough of that pathetic excuse of a movie." He said.

The girls glared at him.

"Wow you all get really defensive when it comes to your movies." Emmett laughed.

"Damn straight, we do." Bella grinned.

"Hey guys look, Jas must have fallen asleep at the end of the movie." Alice announced.

Jasper was fast asleep in the chair and softly snoring, Alice still cuddled on his lap. Rosalie tossed a blanket at her.

"I think Jasper has the right idea." She said as she yawned. "It's already five."

"Damn." Emmett said.

Bella yawned then. "Go to sleep babe." Emmett whispered.

She smiled at him and snuggled closer to his side, placing her head on his chest. "Night Em."

He rubbed her back gently. "Night Bells."

Rosalie closed the curtains on the window tightly, the sun would be rising soon, and made herself comfortable with Edward on the couch.

Soon everyone was sleeping hard.

Edward felt something pressing against his upper lip and sleepily pushed it away, faintly he heard what sounded like laughing and he slowly opened his eyes. Rosalie was standing directly in front of him, holding a black sharpie in her hand, everyone else was crowded around her, fighting back laughs.

"What did you do?" Edward asked tiredly.

Rose shrugged. "Nothing."

Edward stood up and walked into the bathroom. "What the hell guys?" He shouted. He came back into the room, nostrils flaring in anger. "This isn't funny, this shit doesn't come off." He growled.

Rosalie bite back a smile and twirled the marker in her fingers.

"I think it makes you look very distinguished." She smiled.

Rosalie had drawn a mustache, beard, monocle on his face.

"That's what you get for being the last person up." Bella stated. "It's simple sleepover etiquette."

Edward started to say something but bite his tongue and went back into the bathroom, fuming all the way.

"Chill out bro, it's just a joke." Jasper laughed. "Rosalie you should have tried to find one that knows how to laugh at himself."

Rose smirked. "Come on guys, let's go get breakfast."

"It's two in the afternoon." Alice said.

"Yeah, but I want waffles." Rose shrugged. "Come one Eddie boy." She teased as they walked past the bathroom going to the kitchen.

Edward let out a slew of cuss words and reluctantly went down the kitchen.

Rosalie and Bella got out all the ingredients for breakfast and began cooking while everyone else sat at the kitchen table talking.

"There's my favorite daughter!" Rosalie's father exclaimed as he entered the kitchen and walked over to Bella and gave her a big hug.

"Very funny, daddy." Rose said.

He smiled indulgently at her.

"Honestly Bella I thought you had died with the way you disappeared for the past few weeks."

Bella laughed. "My bad."

"Just don't let it happen again." He said jokingly.

"Morning kids, and, uh, Edward." He paused at Edward's face and choked back a laugh, which was easily still heard once he made it out of the kitchen. Edward went into another grumbling fit, but they ignored him.

"So Bella, does her dad like it when you call him daddy?" Jasper questioned and wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

Rose laughed loudly. Bella tried to ignore them.

"What?" Emmett asked.

"Bella has a thing for older men, including my father." Rosalie explained.

Emmett raised his eyebrows at her. "I can't help it." Bella tried to defend herself.

"I don't blame you, really, he is quite attractive." Alice piped in.

"So I'm assuming there's more than one since you said _men_." Emmett questioned.

"Well there's that one coach at school, what's his name Bella?" Rose grinned as the two of them sat plates of waffles in front of everybody and began to eat.

Bella glared. "Coach Hanson."

"My football coach? Really?" Emmett laughed.

"You should hear the dirty things she's said about him." Rose added.

"A school coach? I bet he's old and fat." Edward said.

"He's only like thirty and he could easily pass as like twenty-two, he's completely ripped, plus he was in the marines and he has a tattoo." Bella stated.

"Whatever you say." Edward smirked.

"No, he really is hot." Rose admitted.

"Now every time I go to practice I'm going to be reminded that my girlfriend wants to hook up with my coach."

"Hey you're the one that wanted to know!" Bella laughed.

"If it makes you feel any better, she wouldn't do it while dating you." Rose inserted.

"Good to know."

The rest of breakfast they spent chatting and laughing, and in the boys' case, stuffing their faces. Rosalie didn't know how to cook much, but she could make a mean Belgium waffle.

After breakfast they sat around in the living room for a bit before they decided it was time to go back to their own homes. Jasper and Bella got into Jasper's car and took off, Emmett and Alice followed in suit. Edward left after Rosalie helped him scrub the ink off his face.

Bella smiled to herself while looking out the car window. Everything in her life had been restored perfectly, despite the fact that Rosalie was still with Edward. But she didn't worry about it, it didn't look like they were going to last long anyway.

"Did you have a good time Jas?"

"Yeah, it was fun. You?"

"It was better than I'd hoped."

**Chapter is done! I don't even know what to say down here…. um next chapter I have no idea what I'm writing so who knows when it will be up, stay with me please :) **

**So yeah.**

**Peace. ERIN**


	13. Crazed

**Hello lovelies. I know this took forever, but I have good news for you all. I am done with high school! And I don't start school until October. Which means I have a lot of writing time to work with! So I hope you like this chapter. **

**12. Crazed **

"Why is this necessary? We just saw the woman yesterday." Bella groaned. She was standing in front of her mirror, sliding in earrings and smoothing down her dress, while Jasper sat on her bed putting on his shoes.

"Because this is Ruth we're talking about." He sighed, and rolled up the sleeves on his shirt.

Bella grimaced and turned away from the mirror. "What do you think?" She asked as she spun around, showing off her outfit for tonight's dinner.

"You look great. Personally, I think it's one of your more modest dresses, but I'm sure she'll pick it apart." Jasper answered.

Bella frowned and looked out the window. The sun was shining and the sky was a perfect cloudless blue. She would much rather spend the evening out at the pool, but alas, she wasn't that lucky. "God, sometimes she can be such a bitch."

Jasper chuckled and walked over to her. "Sometimes?" He said with a cock of his brow.

Bella rolled her eyes. "True."

"Are you kids ready?" Renee called from the bottom of the stairs.

Both of them groaned. "Come on Bells, let's get it over with."

The two of them descended the stairs and stood in front of their mother for their usual inspection. Jasper had on black dress pants and a deep purple dress shirt, simple but handsome. Bella's dress faded from red to dark purple, the same shade as Jasper's shirt, with black embroidery, and stopped above the knee. The dress cinched at the waist and the neckline covered all cleavage, paired up with black stilettos and straightened hair she oozed elegance.

Renee smiled at them. "I have the most beautiful children."

Bella smirked. "And don't you forget it." She said as she walked out to the car, the rest of the family following behind.

Tonight they were to meet Ruth at another fancy restaurant where the portions were tiny and served on white plates, and the bar and wine rack took up a good bit of the building. Bella wondered what would happen if she ever took Ruth to a McDonald's and bought her a Big Mac. She would no doubt have a heart attack right then and there.

As always Ruth was waiting at their table when they got there. She looked severe in a sleek black long sleeved dress, her hair was pulled up tightly, making it look like she had a facelift done. They went through their usual awkward greetings and took their seats around the large circular table.

"How are you mom, feel like I haven't seen you in weeks." Charlie chuckled.

Ruth turned her steely eyes on him and let out a terse laugh. "Clever, Charlie. I know some of you may find it a bit unnecessary to be here tonight," She looked pointedly at Bella and Bella stared back unperturbed. "But tradition is important."

"Of course Ruth." Renee nodded and reached for the glass of wine that the waiter had just filled. Bella glanced at the wine bottle and noticed the writing was in French. She had no doubt that Ruth had ordered the most expensive bottle on the menu, she always did.

They made polite conversation for awhile, but they all knew what was coming, it happened every year. The gala was like the equivalent to a final exam in a class, only Ruth was way more harsh when it came to grading.

"So, Jasper, Bella." Ruth began. "What was so important last night that the two of you decided it would be okay to leave early?" She took a sip of her wine and gave them a cold stare.

Jasper glanced at Bella and signaled for her to answer, to which she sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Ruth, the gala had been winding down, there was probably only like twenty minutes left of it when we went. We had already talked to everyone you had deemed important anyway, I'm sure we weren't missed." Bella was aware that wasn't the response Ruth was looking for. She wanted them to be ashamed of their behavior, but neither Bella nor Jasper could find that within themselves.

"Are you aware of how bad it looked that my grandchildren couldn't even fake enough interest to stick around throughout the entire night? Especially you Jasper. People are expecting you to take over in a few years and the fact that you didn't even care enough to stay does not make them feel comfortable with their future investments." She fixed her intense gaze on him now.

Jasper and Bella exchanged exasperated looks. There was only so much they could handle from her.

"If it makes you feel any better we had a kickass party afterwards." Bella smirked.

"Isabella!" Renee chastised. Bella shrugged.

Jasper cracked a smile. Charlie did his best to hold back a chuckle, he knew his daughter had a slight temper and had been wondering how many nights it would take until she lets loose completely.

Ruth took a long sip of wine and studied her granddaughter. Isabella was not a weak girl. She was independent, strong willed, persuasive, confident; traits that Ruth admired in her, traits that she too possessed. Bella stared back at Ruth's intense eyes completely at ease. She knew a reprimand was coming and was ready for it, for this Ruth would let her comment slide.

"It seems that Mr. McCarty won over quite a few hearts last night. I was told multiple times by both men and women what a great young man he was. Though the women were also quite taken with his charming good looks." Ruth showed a rare grin. "He is very handsome, quite the package that boy is, Isabella."

Bella's eyed widened slightly in surprise. Ruth basically just told her that she approved of her boyfriend. That was unexpected. "I agree." She grinned back wickedly.

"As for your date Jasper, despite her atrocious wardrobe, her bubbly personality seemed to put everyone in a very generous mood." Ruth's grin was devious now. "We secured many major clients last night, all of them having something good to say about the four of you."

"So we passed evaluation?" Bella asked in between a bite of salad.

"I suppose so. But the next time we have another event to attend the two of you better stay put the entire night." Ruth ordered.

"Yes ma'am." Jasper said, slightly sullen. Bella nodded.

"On a different note, Jasper your eighteenth birthday is a week from tomorrow so I've decided that we will have our family dinner on Monday instead of Sunday, that way we'll all be together on your birthday."

It aggravated Jasper how she just decided things without anyone else's consent. What if he'd had plans with Alice for his birthday? She wouldn't care if he did. Although as far as Jasper knew Alice wasn't planning anything. She hadn't even mentioned his birthday recently.

"That sounds good." Jasper said politely.

Ruth nodded, of course it was good. She had thought of it after all.

Once they'd finished off the dessert course and another bottle of wine Ruth finally excused them for the evening.

"She wasn't as bad as usual." Bella said as she slid into the car.

"You're just saying that because she didn't get on to you for that little comment you made." Renee replied with a stern expression.

"Seriously mom, if she didn't bitch me out for it then I don't see why you would."

"Isabella, watch your mouth!" Renee glared.

"My bad." Bella grumbled from her seat.

Charlie nudged her with his elbow and smiled indulgently at her. Jasper was driving due to the fact that Charlie had drank more than his fair share of wine, and Charlie knew that if Renee sat in the back with Bella a fight was sure to break out. Charlie also hated it when Renee drove, to be honest it scared the hell out of him.

"Ruth had it coming." He whispered to her.

Bella laughed, causing her mother to cast her a suspicious glance.

"Oh lighten up Renee, even you have to admit it was humorous." Charlie said smoothly.

Renee sighed, but relaxed her tense posture.

Soon they were pulling into the long gated driveway and filing into the house. Charlie went into the living room, flopped down on the couch and turned on the TV to ESPN to check out game scores, while Renee went up to one of the extra bedrooms that she had converted into a studio, to throw some clay on a wheel, saying that she had just had a brilliant idea for a sculpture. Jasper went to his room to play some new video game and Bella quickly changed her clothes before heading to the gym in the basement to take out some of her aggression on the punching bag.

It was after midnight when she felt like she had achieved a thorough workout. Bella made her way to the backyard for a quick dip in the pool to cool off, and then went back inside and up the stairs. As she was about to go into her room she noticed that the light in Renee's studio was still on, though she couldn't hear any noise coming out of the room. Quietly she walked down the hall and listened at the door, absolutely nothing. Upon opening the door she realized that the room was empty.

"Really Renee?" Bella mumbled. Was her mother really so scatterbrained that she couldn't remember to turn off a light? Looking around the room it looked like nothing had been touched in months. The pottery wheel was spotless, if Renee had been throwing than it would have been covered in clay, she never cleaned up after herself. Nothing was out of place, the paint was lined up on a shelf, the yarn and knitting needles were in their bin, and all scrapbooking materials were in place. Bella looked around with an inquisitive brow and suspicion. What was her mom in here for then? Her mother really hadn't done anything in this room for months now. When Bella was younger she used to spend countless hours in here working on paintings, or beading, or whatever random hobby she picked up. Renee used to love trying new things, but now she just seemed so old and boring. Bella wondered what happened to her mother to make her so positively bland. Maybe they could go to some painting class one day? She could try to get her old mom back, yes, she decided, that's what she would do. Maybe it would get her to quit being so bitchy too. With that Bella turned off the lights and went to her room where she promptly changed into pajamas and dived into bed for a well deserved sleep.

Bella's phone was sitting on her nightstand, ringing incessantly. With a deep sigh like a growl she blindly searched for it with her hand.

"Hello?" She muttered sleepily, her face smashed against her pillow.

"Good morning Bella!" The voice chirped.

Bella groaned. "Alice what the hell do you want?"

"I need your help with something." She said innocently.

"And this couldn't have waited for like another two hours?" Bella asked as she slowly flipped onto her back, blocking the sunlight that was streaming through the window with her hand.

There was a pause. "Well, I guess it could have. But you're up now so there's no use dwelling on that, is there?"

Bella rolled her eyes and glanced at the clock. It was barely ten. "Couldn't Jasper help you with whatever it is you want?"

"No! He can't. Jasper can't know about anything we talk about during this call, okay?" Alice asked.

"Alice what the hell are you up to?" Bella asked with suspicion and a confused expression.

"Well, Jasper's birthday is in exactly one week and I have no idea what to do." Alice whined.

"Seriously? This is what you call me at ten in the morning for? Next time it better be a fucking emergency." Bella grumbled.

"Come on Bella! Help me." She said desperately, sensing that Bella was about to hang up.

"Fine." Bella sighed.

The two of them stayed on the phone for awhile tossing new ideas at each other and finalizing Jasper's birthday surprise. Alice would take care of finding a sick venue for the night to throw his party at, but Bella had a surprise of her own for the rest of the day.

Once they hung up Alice began scribbling down notes in her journal to keep track of everything she needed to take care of, Bella would be handling her part of Jasper's present. Alice was admittedly slightly nervous about Bella's plan, but she knew Jasper would love it. She just didn't think she would, but it was Jasper's day and she could tough it out for his happiness.

"Hey sis, what's up?" Emmett asked as he wandered into the living room. He was just woken up and naturally was starving.

Alice was sitting at the coffee table searching for a perfect gift on her laptop. "Just trying to plan Jasper's party and find him a gift, Bella's taking care of the rest." She said without looking up from the screen. "By the way, your girlfriend is really pissy in the morning."

"Wait, you talked to Bells already? Alice, Bella loves her sleep, you just don't wake her up." Emmett chuckled from the kitchen.

"Well I just don't see the point in sleeping the day away, there's so much that needs to be done." She exclaimed.

Emmett shook his head and sat down next to her with a gigantic bowl of cereal. "So what do you have planned anyway?"

"Well I'm in charge of finding a place to throw his party, I wish Rosalie hadn't thrown her party at Envy, otherwise I would book it." Alice said enviously.

"So just because she had a party there you're not allowed to?" Emmett didn't comprehend her logic.

"No! It would look like I was copying her, and I need my boyfriend's party to be kick ass and original." She stated.

Emmett took a large bite of his Cocoa Puffs and stared at her like she was crazy. "So what's Bella planning?"

Alice sniffed. "Paint ball." She practically groaned.

"Sweet!" Emmett grinned.

His sister glared at him.

"What? Ali paint ball is so much fun." He said excitedly through a mouth full of cereal.

Alice twirled her pen in her hands and pouted. "It sounds painful, and you ruin your clothes."

Emmett laughed and patted her on the back. "It'll be fine."

"Well I don't have time to worry about that right now. What do you think of this club?" She pointed to the night club on her computer.

"Karma? It looks pretty cool." He said as he scrolled through the pictures. "Wait, is that a stripper pole? Book it now, Ali." Emmett smiled.

"What, you wanna pole dance Em?" Alice smirked.

"Well as much as I'm sure girls would pay through the nose to see that, I was actually thinking more about watching some girls, specifically Bella, swing around on it." He grinned deviously.

"I did hear her say how her and Rosalie took pole dancing classes last summer for fun." Alice said as she wrote down the number for the club in her note book.

Emmett's head snapped up to look at her. "She what?" His eyes were huge and Alice could tell that she just gave him a new fantasy. "Are you being serious?"

"Surprisingly I am. Those girls do weird things when they're bored."

Emmett stood up and went to clean his dishes in the kitchen sink. "Excuse me while I go call my pole dancer of a girlfriend." He said as he walked up the stairs to his room.

Alice laughed and rolled her eyes before continuing her search.

Bella's phone was ringing for a second time this morning and if it wasn't Emmett calling she would have chewed out the caller.

"Morning Em." She greeted.

"Why didn't you tell me that you took pole dancing classes before?" He replied.

"Well that's not how I was expecting this call to go. No good morning to you too, Bella? Or maybe a how are you?" Bella said sarcastically.

Emmett laughed. "My bad, babe. How are you this fine morning?" He asked.

Bella smiled. "Despite your sister's early wakeup call, I'm good. Now what were you saying?"

"Alice told me that you and Rose took some pole dancing classes last summer."

"Yeah, we took a couple classes for fun. It does wonders for your upper body and core muscles."

"Wait, so you did it for exercise?" Emmett questioned. He had seen those late night ads on the TV about pole dancing for fitness, but he never thought that people actually did it.

"Well that, and we've always wanted to know how to do it. It just looked so fun."

Emmett grinned. "Bella Swan you are full of surprises. First I learn that you like older men, and now I find out that you pole dance for fun. What other mysteries are you hiding from me?"

"You're just gonna have to do a little exploring to find out." Bella said in a sultry voice.

His grin spread wider. He liked where this call was going. "Maybe I'll just have to come over later so we can do a little exploration." He said huskily.

Bella got chills up her spine. God, his voice was sexy.

"Mmm, I think I'd like that."

"Ew, please don't tell me I just walked in on one of _those_ calls." A horrified Jasper said from the doorway.

Bella glared at him. "You could have knocked." She heard Emmett sigh on the phone. "Sorry Em."

"Well how was I supposed to know that you were gonna be in the middle of dirty talking with your boyfriend, and besides, since when do I knock?" Jasper retorted.

Bella rolled her eyes and said goodbye to Emmett, now that the mood was sufficiently killed.

"Do you need something?" She asked, slightly annoyed.

"I wanted to see what you were up to today. Peter and Charlotte invited us and the rest of the group to the water park."

Bella though about it for a moment. "Sounds fun. I haven't been to the water park in ages. I'll call Rose and ask her, you can get Alice and Emmett."

An hour later the entire group, minus Edward who had family business to attend to, was meeting up at the Swan house and piling in to Rosalie's Escalade that she was borrowing from her dad for the day.

Soon they were pulling into the parking lot and running to the entrance, well Bella was actually piggy-back riding on Emmett, all of them excited for a day of sun and water slides.

"So where do we go first?" Alice asked.

"I don't know about y'all, but that slide over there is calling my name." Charlotte said, gesturing to a long winding slide.

"Hell yes!" Peter exclaimed and threw Charlotte over his shoulder before taking off running to it.

The group laughed loudly and followed behind. Everybody grabbed a tube and started making their way up the ridiculous amount of stairs, everyone but Rosalie. Bella quickly realized that they were double tubes and Rose was the only one without a partner.

Bella bit her lip and looked at Emmett. "Go with her, babe. We can go together afterwards. Besides, I wanna see how bad you scream going down it." Emmett said with a grin.

She smiled at him and gave him a quick kiss before running over to Rose and pulling her up the stairs with her.

"Oh my god. I am so out of shape." Rose panted once they reached the top.

"You're telling me." Said Alice, who was bent over trying to catch her breath.

"You ladies are pathetic." Peter laughed.

Bella had to hand it to him. The boy was ripped, tip-top physical condition, just like the rest of the guys in the group.

"Well at least we don't have to walk down." Rose said with relief.

Peter and Charlotte were the first to go down and they could hear Charlotte's insane giggling all the way down. Alice and Jasper followed next and Bella could have sworn that Alice let out one continuous scream the entire way down. Finally Bella and Rosalie got to go. The Lifeguard at the top gave them a push and soon they were flying through the turns.

"Hooooooooly shiiiiiiiiit!" Rose screamed in between laughter.

All too soon it was over and they met up with the others standing around the slide waiting for them.

"That was so fun!" Bella squealed. "Let's go, Em!" She said and grabbed his arm, pulling him along with her.

"Back again already?" The lifeguard asked Bella once it was their turn.

"Hell yeah." Bella grinned. Emmett got on the back of the tube and Bella took the front in between his legs. With a push they were off. With Emmett's added weight they gained more speed and took the turns faster, much to Bella's delight, who suddenly felt like an adrenaline junkie. Emmett's booming laughter could be heard over his girlfriend's screaming and the group was in hysterics by the time they emerged at the end.

"It sounded like you were dying, Bells." Jasper laughed.

"Legit." Rosalie agreed.

"Yeah Bella, I never thought you'd be such a screamer." Peter winked, for which her received a slap to the back of the head from Charlotte, causing the others to laugh.

Bella laughed with them. "So where to next?" She grinned.

They all rolled their eyes at her.

"I'm going down the slide with Bella next." Charlotte stated. "The girl's a riot."

The group wandered around the park for about two hours before they had finally done every slide at least once. At that point they decided to head to the small café and grab a bite to eat. While they were munching away Charlotte noticed an off duty lifeguard giving Rosalie the eye and she quickly nudged Rose.

"Mr. Hot Lifeguard has been checking you out since we walked in here. You should go talk to him." She suggested with a wink.

Rosalie checked him out and seemed to consider it before turning back to her. "I have a boyfriend, Char." Despite saying this she turned back around to look at him. Rosalie Hale was not one to deny a fine specimen, and this boy was definitely fine.

"So? I'm not telling you to go cheat with him. Just talk to him, maybe get his number. It never hurt anyone to have a backup plan." Char gave her a mischievous grin and nudged her once more.

Rosalie sighed in resignation and got up from the table, sauntering towards the lifeguard. "Hi there, I'm Rosalie." She said, leaning against the bar, showing off her perfect body, while assessing him. He was tall, blonde, tan, and in _very_ good shape. Overall he looked like a god.

"Hey, I'm Brett." Oh dear god, he sounded like sex too. A little make out session with him wouldn't be so bad, would it? Besides, Edward had yet to officially ask her to be his girlfriend… She heard cat-calls coming from the table and she turned to glare at her friends, who immediately acted like they were innocent.

"I hope you don't think I'm being too forward, but you are without a doubt the most beautiful girl I have ever seen in my life." Brett said.

Yeah, a little kiss couldn't hurt anything. He wouldn't find out anyway.

Bella smiled from the table. From the looks of things Rose was already enamored with this guy, and she couldn't blame her. He was gorgeous. Maybe he could be what she needed to get Edward out of her life.

"Hey guys, I'll meet up with you later." Rosalie said as she and Brett headed for the door. Rose and Bella exchanged big excited smiles before she walked out.

Bella and Charlotte squealed loudly together, earning quite a few stares from the other customers. Hopefully their friend was about to find a guy who would treat her the way she deserved. Bella had informed Char of everything that had gone down because of Edward and all of the things he had said to Emmett. Needless to say, Charlotte was ready to fuck Edward up.

At that moment a group of rowdy boys around their age filed into the café and glanced at their table. "Hey!" One of them said loudly. "We need some more guys for a volleyball game, you three interested?"

The boys looked at each other and nodded. "Sure." Emmett said.

"Sweet. You ladies are welcome to watch." Another added.

They quickly paid and followed to group down to the sandy volleyball area where they met up with another team of guys. The girls sat down and watched as they got into to position to play.

"There are some fine looking men here." Charlotte said as she eyed them all.

Bella and Alice nodded vigorously.

The boys played hard while the girls sat around talking about what ever came up, like Rosalie and the lifeguard, and Jasper's birthday plans. They decided that the three of them plus Rosalie would go and check out a few clubs tomorrow and pick which one would be best for the party.

"I'm bored." Alice said after a few minutes of silence.

Bella nodded. "Same. As hot as these boys look, I can't just sit here anymore."

"Who's up for the lazy river? We can work on our tans more while we float around." Charlotte suggested.

"Let's do it." Bella said.

"We'll catch up with you guys later, we're going to the lazy river." Alice yelled at the guys as they walked away.

The girls grabbed their tubes and began to float around in the water, slowly drifting along. After about thirty minutes they heard someone calling their names and looked up to see Rosalie waving at them. Quickly they got out of the river and ran over to Rose, excited to see how her time with the lifeguard had went. The four of them grabbed some sun chairs and sat around Rose.

"So?" Charlotte said expectantly.

"So what?" Rose asked, messing with Char.

Charlotte glared. "What did you and the hottie lifeguard do?"

Rose shrugged. "We just walked around and talked, went down a few slides, nothing terribly exciting."

Bella gave her a hard stare. "Did you kiss him?"

The three girls moved closer to Rose, hoping she would dish out some dirty details.

Rosalie sighed and ran her fingers through her blonde hair. "No," the girls groaned. "I wanted to, I did, but it just felt wrong."

"Well if you're not gonna kiss him, I am." Charlotte stated.

The girls laughed.

"What about Peter, Char?" Alice asked with a giggle.

"He'll understand. Rose probably gave the poor guy a serious case of blue balls, the least I could do is give him a kiss."

"You're unbelievable, Char." Bella laughed.

"Oh I know. Rose, please tell me you at least got his number." Charlotte said.

"Of course I did. I'm not stupid."

"That's debatable."

Rose pushed her lightly and Charlotte pretended to fall back onto her chair.

"Hey ladies." Another group of guys walked by and proceeded to wolf whistle at the girls, to which they smirked and flipped their hair over their shoulders.

"Mmm, the one with the tattoo on his arm was _delicious_." Charlotte said as they walked past.

Bella nodded. "Check out the ass on the guy in the red shorts."

"You see man, this is why we can't leave our girls alone. They find other guys to distract themselves with." Peter said from behind them.

"Oh, hi boys." Bella said, holding back a laugh.

"Didn't know you were an ass girl, Bells." Emmett said as he sat down beside her.

"Like I said, you just need to do a little exploration." She replied, then kissed him hard, because well, because she could.

Jasper shuddered. "Thanks for reminding me of that conversation."

Bella and Emmett shrugged at him. It wasn't their fault that he didn't knock first.

"What conversation?" Alice asked.

Jasper shook his head, he didn't want to repeat what he heard his little sister saying. "Nothing babe."

"So the park closes in an hour. You guys ready to go?" Peter asked.

They nodded, and within an hour they were back at Bella and Jasper's.

"Bye guys." Bella said as everyone made their way to their cars, except for Rose, who was spending the night with Bella like usual.

"Hey Bells, come here." Emmett called from his Jeep where he was standing.

Bella ran at him and jumped towards him, he caught her around the waist in the air and she latched her arms around his neck and legs around his waist.

"Hi." She smiled, before kissing him passionately.

Emmett chuckled when they pulled apart and placed her back on the ground. "Someone has been in a very good mood today." Emmett grinned, Bella's returning smile was electrifying. He didn't think he'd ever seen her so happy before.

"I am. Today was like perfect."

"I'm glad." He smiled and gave her one of his bear hugs. Slowly he brought her hands down to her sides and proceeded to tickle her endlessly.

She was laughing and trying to wiggle her way out of his grasp. "Em…please…stop." She gasped out between laughs. He shook his head at her with a big goofy smile on his face. "I swear…I'm gonna…pee if you…don't stop."

Emmett laughed loudly and released her.

Bella punched his arm, he wasn't fazed at all. "You're so mean." She pouted.

He tried to stop his laughter but failed. "I'm sorry babe, but your face was so cute."

She rolled her eyes.

"Well I guess I should get going." Emmett said sadly. "I'll talk to you later Bells." He leaned down and kissed her quickly before getting in the Jeep.

"Took you long enough." Alice said from the passenger seat. He'd honestly forgotten that she was even there.

"My bad Ali." He smiled.

Alice surveyed him. "I think someone's in love." She sang.

Emmett raised his eyebrow at her. "What?"

"You heard me." She said deviously.

"Nah, Alice, you're crazy. Don't get me wrong, Bella's great, but it's way too early in our relationship for that."

"I love Jasper, and we've been dating just as long as you two." Alice stated matter-of-factly.

"Isn't it a little soon for that?" Emmett asked uneasily. The last thing he wanted was for his sister to fall hard and then get her heartbroken. Not that he thought Jasper would, but you could never know.

She shrugged at him. "Not really. I know he's perfect for me, just like Bella is for you." She chirped as she hopped out of the Jeep and headed to the front door.

Emmett shook his head at her. "The girl is nuts."

**Woo! I finally turned out a fairly long chapter for you guys. I hope you enjoyed it. Please give me feedback on what you think about it, and I'm always open to any ideas my readers might have for future chapters :) **

**Peace. ERIN**


	14. Elephant

**Hello lovelies. I'm thrilled to say that I have another chapter for all of you. I'm definitely trying to keep the chapters coming for all of you. I hope you enjoy this.**

**13. Elephants**

Bella and Rose woke up at 11 am sharp to get ready for a day of party planning with Alice and Charlotte. The four of them were to meet at the first club on the list, evaluate it, and then move on to the others. After that they would make a quick stop at the caterer to make sure everything was to their liking, followed by dinner where they would go over the rest of the party details. The girls got ready quickly and soon were swinging by the kitchen to grab a bite to eat before leaving.

"What are you two up to today?" Jasper asked as he poured some milk into his cereal.

The girls exchanged looks with each other. Jasper wasn't allowed to know about anything they were up to.

"We're going shopping." Rose lied.

Jasper nodded. That was believable. What else do his sister and Rose seem to do anyway?

"Is Alice going with you guys?" He asked. "I was planning on taking her out for lunch today, just the two of us, but she said she was busy."

"Um, yeah. She needed some girl bonding time, you know?" Bella mumbled while she threw some waffles in the toaster.

"That was nice of you guys." Jasper said, seemingly shocked. He knew that his girlfriend's excitable personality didn't exactly click with Rosalie and Bella, but he appreciated that they would try to befriend her for him.

"Hey we can be decent people when we want to be." Rosalie responded defensively.

"Uh huh, sure you can." Jasper smirked.

Rose launched a roll of paper towels at his head, they rebounded and then rolled across the floor.

"Really guys?" Bella shook her head and picked them back up. She checked the time on her phone as the two of them sat down to eat and told Rose they needed to hurry before they were late.

"Late for what? You're just shopping." Jasper stated.

Rosalie was a quick thinker, "There's this really high end store that's having a huge blowout sale that starts at one. We need to get there before it's all picked over."

Jasper rolled his eyes and stood up to put his dishes in the dishwasher. "You two are ridiculous."

They shrugged. Jasper left the room and they quickly shoveled food into their mouths before running out the front door and into Bella's car.

"So the first club we're checking out is Club 92, followed by Insomnia, Rumors, and then Karma." Bella listed off as she got onto the highway.

"Looks like we have a busy day ahead of us. I can't believe Alice would wait this long to book a venue though. Club owners do not appreciate the short notice, trust me. I even gave them a two weeks' notice."

Two hours later the four girls, plus Peter who insisted he must be present in the planning of his best friend's eighteenth birthday, were meeting up at Karma to check out the last club. Club 92 was nice, but seemed too fancy for a bunch of teenagers to be running around in, the owner seemed to think the same thing. Insomnia gave them all the creeps, it just looked so dark and depressing, but hey, with a name like that what could you expect? Rumors wasn't bad, just small.

They were greeted at the entrance of Karma by the club owner, a tall, curvy, redheaded woman.

"I'm Heather. Here to tour the club?" She asked sweetly.

They nodded and she gestured for them to follow.

"I'd tap that." Peter muttered as he ogled Heather's ass. Char slapped the back of his head.

"I could have sworn this place was a strip club," Rosalie said quietly to Char. "I thought I had heard some guys talking about it before."

"It is on Wednesday's and Friday's." Pete grinned. Charlotte narrowed her eyes at him. "You know I only love you, babe." He recovered. Charlotte rolled her eyes at him but couldn't help but smile. Bella couldn't help but think that they had the weirdest relationship, but hey as long as they were happy what did it matter?

"So downstairs is the main dance floor, along with the bar, DJ booth, and the stage with three poles." Heather showed them around.

The dance floor would definitely be large enough for everybody, which made them happy. The floor was lined by large booths that provided privacy for those in them. There were three poles, one in the middle on a part of the stage that jutted out further than the rest, the other two poles were on either side.

"You know, we could have a lot of fun on those poles, Bells." Rose said with a mischievous glint in her eyes.

"What are you thinking Rose?" Bella asked.

"Just that we could put on a little show during the party. You've got to admit, we are pretty good."

"I'd like to be the judge of that." Peter said with a wide smile.

Rose smirked. "You up for a little practice run Bella?"

Bella gave her a big grin. "You know it."

The two girls sauntered on to the stage, Peter following excitedly behind to stand directly in front of the stage.

Heather grinned at the two girls, switched off the bright lights to spotlights on the girls and cranked up some music with a good beat.

Rose and Bella smiled at each other, took a deep breath, and were off. They started by dancing slowly around the pole and suddenly pulled themselves up to the top. Rosalie let go of the pole and began swinging around with just one leg holding on. Bella had both hands on the pole, doing a full split parallel to the pole. The two of them went on for a few more minutes, doing tricks they had learned in classes and that they had picked up from watching videos online. At the end of the song they both dropped quickly and landed in a split on the floor.

Everyone but Alice cheered as they picked themselves up, Peter being the loudest.

"That was so hot!" He shouted.

"Thanks." Bella and Rose chirped.

"Very impressive. If you two were a little older I would offer you a job." Heather laughed.

"I definitely think you guys should do that at the party. All the boys would die." Charlotte giggled.

"Um, excuse me, but am I the only one who sees how completely slutty and tacky this is?" Alice said with her hands on her hips and a disgusted expression. "Why would anybody ever subject themselves to this sort of thing? It's completely classless."

Heather walked over and stood in front of Alice with a serious look on her face. "I was a pole dancer for five years. I started when I was sixteen, illegally of course, because I had been kicked out of my house and I needed a job so I could survive. I worked my ass off so I could afford to eat and pay for a crappy apartment. Do you think I wanted this life? Of course not, but it was all I could find so who was I to complain. The other dancers and I were treated like shit by the club owner along with the other employees. Eventually I got another job and finally decided that I wanted to start up my own club, one that could be a safe haven for girls who had a history like mine, or just found themselves in a tight spot. I never wanted somebody to go through what I had to endure. So please, before you go off judging others maybe you should take the time to get to know their story." Heather finished.

Rosalie smirked. The little pixie just had her ass handed to her, though she felt that Alice could use a little bit of personal experience to really appreciate pole dancing.

"Pole dancing is an art, Alice. You'll be able to understand it more once you go to a few classes with us." Rose grinned.

"What?" Alice sputtered.

"There are three poles up there, Alice, and since you're the birthday boy's girl it only makes sense that you would be up there too." Bella jumped in.

"But, I really don't think I'd be comfortable up there." Alice whined.

"Sucks." Rose shrugged. "I'll call and make a private appointment for the three of us to go in for lessons, we'll have to go as much as possible to get you up to speed before the party. Of course you won't be as good as me and Bella, there's not enough time for you to learn all that." Rose said as she tapped away on her phone.

"Ooh! Can I go too? I've always wanted to learn." Charlotte asked hopefully.

"Of course." Rose nodded. Peter smiled like a kid in a candy store.

"How long have you guys been taking lessons anyway?" Peter asked curiously.

"Um we took them all last summer and then at least twice a month since then." Bella answered as she inspected the bar.

"How come you guys never told me?" Charlotte pouted.

"Sorry Char, it was just our little secret, you know?" Bella replied.

After that Heather led them up to the second floor of the club. The second floor wrapped itself around the dance floor downstairs so you could watch people dance, another bar was in the center of the back wall with white booths and modern tables around it.

There was a VIP room off to the side with a long white leather sofa and more modern chairs. Nobody could see into the room, but you were able to see out of it. The room had a fantastic view of the dance floor and quick access to the bar.

"I don't know about you guys, but I think this place is a winner." Rose sat as she sat down on the sofa in the VIP room.

"I agree." Bella nodded. The others made noises of concurrence. Alice, however, still looked put off by being put in her place by the owner.

"I just had a great idea!" Peter announced suddenly.

"What?" Char asked.

"A stripper cake." He grinned.

"No." Alice shook her head. "Absolutely not. If you guys want to swing around from poles, so be it, but I draw the lines at bringing in a stripper. It's his birthday party, not a bachelor party."

"What's the difference?" Peter mumbled.

Alice glared at him.

"Lighten up Alice." Rosalie ordered. "This is your boyfriend's party, not yours. If having a stripper jump out a cake would make him happy then you'll have to get over it. And don't you dare think that you're going to get out of swinging around on those poles with us."

Alice sighed angrily but kept her mouth shut. Meanwhile Bella, Peter, and Charlotte were grouped together whispering amongst themselves, coming up with what they were sure would be the greatest surprise ever.

"So enough chit chat. Let's go talk to Heather and get this place reserved for Monday night." Rosalie said.

They found Heather on the lower floor doing inventory at the bar.

"So what do you all think?" She asked as they approached.

"It's perfect for the party. We want to book it." Bella replied.

"Great, follow me." Heather smiled, then walked off to a hallway that they hadn't been down. She opened a door that led into a very homey looking office. Heather gestured for them all to take a seat on a long sectional sofa.

Heather tapped away on her laptop and then printed out a sheet and handed it to Alice, who said that she would be paying.

"Wow, that's more than I was expecting. I don't know if my parents are gonna go along with this." Alice worried. Sure her parents were loaded, but lately they had been on this stupid thing where they were trying to make her understand the value of a dollar. How lame. A few months ago she could have gone on a shopping spree that racked up a couple grand in clothing, and her parents wouldn't have said anything. But after Carlisle caught sight of her credit card bill after a trip to LA the parents decided to lay down the law.

Rose and Bella both withdrew their checkbooks from their purses and waved them in front of Alice's face. "You didn't really think that you were going to pay for this party by yourself did you?" Bella asked.

"Seriously Alice. I mean he's our brother for Christ's sake." Rosalie added. She honestly did consider Jasper to be like the older brother she had never really wanted.

They finalized all the paperwork with Heather and then were off to the caterer's to go over the menu and do cake taste testing, where they decided on a three tier cake where each level was a different flavor. Soon it was five o'clock and they were seated at a booth in a cozy café going over the rest of the details.

"So for the guest list, I say we have everybody who was at the after party plus Jasper's friends from the basketball team, anyone else he's friends with, and absolutely no sluts. We have to make sure that the Denali's and Mallory and her whores can't get in." Bella said as Alice made notes on her phone.

"We'll make it invite only and give the bouncer a list. If they're not on it, they're not getting in." Rose added.

"How are we doing the invites?" Alice asked.

"By text message. It's so much easier. Just give me the guest list when you're done and I'll get on it." Rose replied.

"Maybe we should invite some of the football team." Char said with a dreamy expression on her face.

"Really Char? I'm right here." Peter pouted.

"Yeah I know." She chirped.

"The more the merrier." Bella grinned at Charlotte. It couldn't hurt to have a little extra eye candy there.

"I'll have Emmett invite some of the guys." Alice said. "So the last thing we have to go over is the schedule for the day." She said as she scanned over her party planning list.

"We're scheduled for paintball at noon. The guy said that Monday's are usually a ghost town there so we should be able to play as long as we like." Bella explained. "Jas and I have to be back at the house to get ready for dinner with the family by four. We should be back home around eight."

"The party starts at ten, you guys should get there around ten thirty so we can surprise him. Now have you figured out how you're going to get him there without him figuring out what we're up to?" Alice asked.

"Not really." Bella admitted.

The five of them sat around trying to figure out ways to get Jasper to the club and eventually came to a conclusion as to what would work the best.

Around six thirty they called it a night and headed home. As Bella and Rose pulled into the driveway they noticed a Jeep parked off to the side and Emmett standing next to it.

"You lucky bitch." Rosalie said enviously.

Bella wagged her eyebrows at her.

"Have fun with your man." Rose said as she got out of Bella's car and started to walk over to her own. "Hey Em."

"Hey Rose." He smiled.

Bella walked over to Emmett with a smile on her face. "What are you doing here?" She asked. In the background she could here Rosalie driving away.

"I realized something yesterday." He said slowly.

"And what might that be?"

"That as much as I enjoy hanging out with everyone, sometimes I just don't want to share you. Call me selfish but I just wanted to spend some time with just you."

Bella's face split into a wide grin. "That sounds perfect."

"Well then, your chariot awaits madam." Emmett opened up the passenger door with a bow.

Bella giggled and hopped in.

"So where are we going?" She asked as he got in.

Emmett gave her a bashful smile. "I didn't really think this one through. You have any ideas?"

Bella thought for a moment. "Actually, I do. Take a right turn out of the driveway." She directed.

"Are you gonna tell me where we're going?"

"Not a chance. Just drive."

Emmett chuckled. "As you wish."

"Did you purposely just quote the Princess Bride, or was that just by accident." Bella asked.

"It might have been on purpose. I watched it with mom and Alice last night. I know, that's kinda lame." This might have been the first time Bella had seen him look embarrassed. She thought it was adorable.

"No, I love that movie."

For the rest of the ride they discussed their favorite movies and their most memorable quotes. Emmett had Bella in hysterics as he quoted the minister in Princess Bride. In return she practically had him drooling as she recited lines from her favorite football movies.

"Oh take the next left." Bella said. Emmett did as instructed and he pulled into a large grey brick building.

"Really Bella?"

"Yep." She grinned. "Let's go."

"Welcome to Fun o'Rama." A teenage girl in a bored tone from behind a desk.

"Someone's peppy." Bella muttered quietly. Emmett chuckled and nodded at her.

"So what do you wanna do first?" He asked as he looked around. This place was huge. There was a full arcade, a bowling alley, go-cart track, mini golf course, a pizza parlor, and an ice cream shop all inside. Why had he never been here before?

"Um, you wanna hit up the arcade?" She suggested.

"Sure." He smiled and took her hand as they walked around trying to decide where to start. They began at the Skee Ball machine, which Emmett proved to be a pro at, no shocker there, and he quickly racked up a crazy amount of tickets to buy prizes with. Bella killed at pinball, Emmett not so much. After that Bella decided she wanted to play him in air hockey.

"I warn you Bella, I'm pretty good." Emmett said cockily.

"We'll see." She grinned.

The puck was placed in the center of the table and soon they were both fighting for it. Emmett got it first and hit it towards the goal on Bella's side. She blocked it easily and slammed it into Emmett's slot.

"Goal." She smirked.

"Alright, I see how you play. Well bring it little girl."

"It's on."

And just like that they were engaged in an air hockey battle. They both put up a good fight, neither one was going to give in. They were tied fourteen to fourteen, only one more point was needed to win, by now they had a small group watching them go at it.

"Damn man, look at those things jiggle when she hit it." Emmett heard some boy say behind him. He turned around and glared at the kid who's eyes immediately widened in fear. He quickly ran off with his friend following closely behind.

Just as Emmett turned back to the game he heard buzzers go off. Bella had taken advantage of his distraction to score the last goal.

"No way! That doesn't count!" Emmett yelled.

"Sure it does." Bella smiled.

"No, I want a rematch." He demanded.

Bella walked over to him and kissed his lips slowly for what seemed like minutes.

"You still want that rematch?"

"Nah, I'm good." He said in a daze.

"I thought so." She laughed.

Emmett laughed with her and threw her over his shoulder.

"Emmett, what are you doing?" She choked out between laughs.

"We're gonna go on the go-carts." He said.

"And that required you to carry me?"

"Not really. I just felt like it. Here I'll put you down." He faked dropping her and Bella let out a small scream before he caught her.

"You jerk." She said and slapped his arm.

"You know you love it."

Bella smiled and kissed him again.

The two waited in the short line for the go-carts and were soon being buckled in by the employees and were being told all the rules. The traffic light went from red, to yellow, to green and they took off around the track. Emmett was ahead of Bella and she wasn't having any of that. She floored the gas pedal and was disappointed in the lack of speed. Once she got up to Emmett she swerved to push his car out of the way and then slid in front of him. This game continued between the two of them for a minute or two before the manager came in screaming about how it wasn't bumper cars and told Bella and Emmett that they wouldn't be allowed to go again.

The two of them walked away from the track laughing hysterically.

"Only we could get kicked out of that." Emmett chuckled.

Bella nodded and Emmett pulled her closer into his side as they began wandering once again. He couldn't believe how happy he was with her. Never had he felt so completely at ease with a girl. Bella was different from the girls he had dated. She wasn't high maintenance, she was just looking for fun. If he had taken one of his previous girlfriend's here they probably would have laughed in his face and told him to grow up. Bella was just so carefree, just like him. He looked down and studied his girlfriend's face. She seemed so at peace, completely happy to just be spending time together. Bella was beautiful, not just physically, though she definitely was. She was beautiful emotionally too. Bella seemed to put everyone's happiness before her own, he admired that in her. Emmett thought back to the conversation he had with Alice the night before. No, he wasn't in love with Bella. Though if he was being honest he could see it happening further on down the road.

"Hey Em, can we go get ice cream?" Bella asked, snapping him out of his thoughts.

"Anything you want babe." He replied smoothly.

At the little ice cream parlor Bella got two scoops of chocolate while Emmett got strawberry. He paid and they sat down at one of the small table.

"So how was your day of party planning?" He asked.

Bella took a long lick of her ice cream before answering. "It was good. We ended up choosing Karma for the venue. Picked out Jasper's cake and finalized all the details. Ooh you're gonna love one of the surprises at the party." Bella gave him a wicked grin thinking about the pole dancing show they were going to put on.

"Why am I not allowed to know?" Emmett pouted. "It's Jasper's party, not mine."

"Because no one knows about it, but me, Rose, Alice, Char, and Peter. Everybody else has to wait for the party."

"Why does Peter get to know?"

"He joined us today. He feels that he had to be included in the planning of his best friend's eighteenth birthday to ensure that it's manly enough." Bella rolled her eyes.

Emmett chuckled. "Seems reasonable. Oh, you're dripping." He pointed at the side of her ice cream that was dripping over onto the cone. Bella quickly licked it up before she made a mess. Once they finished their cones they went back to the arcade to play a few more games, neither felt like playing mini golf, and both of them weren't huge fans of bowling.

It was almost ten and the intercom came on saying that the place would be closing down in ten minutes.

"Come on, let's go exchange all these tickets for some prizes." Emmett led them over to the prize booth and the worker put them through a machine that counted how many they had.

"You have enough for one of the large prizes." He told them and gestured to the back wall that was covered in giant stuffed animals.

"What do you want babe?" Emmett asked.

Bella scrunched up her nose in thought. "The elephant." She finally answered.

The employee grabbed it off the wall and handed it to her.

"Thank you baby." Bella smiled and stood on her tip toes to kiss Emmett.

The employee made a gagging noise. Bella glared at him and he rolled his eyes before walking away. "Asshole." She growled.

Emmett laughed and kissed the top of her head. "Come on Bells."

Bella, Emmett, and the giant elephant, which Bella had now named Alfred, got into the car and Emmett drove back to the Swan house. When he parked in the driveway Bella groaned.

"I don't wanna go." She whined.

Emmett leaned in and kissed her. He couldn't help himself when she stuck those full lips out in a pout.

"I don't want you to go either babe."

"Why can't you just stay the night with me."

"As much as I'd love to, I'm pretty sure Chief Swan would have my ass if he could me in bed with his daughter."

Bella giggled. "Probably."

"Oh you think that's funny?"

Bella nodded. "Kinda."

"Geez I'm definitely feeling the love here, Bella." Emmett joked.

She laughed again before moving closer to him and wrapping her arms around his neck and leaning in to give him another kiss. It started off slow and sweet, but before she knew it she was straddling him, locked in a passionate kiss.

"Feeling loved yet?" She breathed as they broke apart.

Emmett nodded, unable to find his voice.

"Good." She smiled, opened the car door, and hopped out.

"Bye Em." She waved.

"You tease!" He called out to her, chuckling as he wiped her lip gloss off his mouth.

Inside Bella skipped up the stairs to her bedroom and shut the door behind her before she belly flopped onto her bed.

Not even a minute later Jasper was walking into her room. "You're home late." He said.

Bella shrugged.

"So how was the shopping?"

Bella sat up slowly. She had forgotten that she was supposedly spending the day shopping. "Not great, I couldn't find anything I liked." She lied.

Jasper smirked at her. "How was your date with Emmett?"

Bella gave him a confused look. Jasper wasn't home when Emmett had picked her up, she wasn't sure how he had known that she had a date tonight. Unless he had been staring out the window when they pulled up, and wouldn't that be awkward?

"Alice." He said simply.

Of course. She should have known that Alice would have been the one to tell him.

"It was a lot of fun." She answered as she pulled her elephant against her chest and smiled to herself. Maybe she could get Emmett to spray it with his cologne so it would smell like him, that wouldn't be weird, would it?

"What's the elephant for?" Jasper asked

"His name is Alfred. Emmett won him for me."

Jasper laughed. "You guys are like every romance movie ever made."

Bella stuck her tongue out at him. "You're just jealous."

"Yeah, that's it." Jasper nodded. "Anyway, wanna go play Modern Warfare with me?"

"I'm game." Bella said and jumped off her bed to follow him back to his room.

After a few minutes Jasper glanced at Bella and spoke, "So, uh, has Alice mentioned anything about my birthday?" He asked calmly.

Bella's face was an emotionless mask. She didn't want to give away the surprise they were working so hard on.

She shook her head. "Nope, she hasn't said anything to me." She held her breath, hoping that Jasper would believe her. He seemed to considering the sad look on his face.

"Aw, cheer up Jas. I'm sure she hasn't forgotten. Don't worry about it." She comforted him.

"I guess."

"Trust me. Now get your head in the game, bro. You're about to get your ass killed." Bella pointed out, Jasper immediately snapped himself out of it and took out the enemy on the screen.

"Hey you could have gotten him for me." Jasper said.

"I was kinda busy with these assholes, asshole." She replied to her brother as she shot down another.

The game carried on until around two in the morning when they decided to call it a night. Bella returned to her room, got under the sheets, snuggled up to her new stuffed animal and fell asleep quickly. Yes, she decided, if she couldn't have Emmett stay the night with her then she could at least have the elephant smell like him.

**Wee, another one down. I'd love to hear what you all thought about this chapter. Heather certainly put Alice in her place, and Rose was quick to remind her who the head bitch was. Then there's our resident teddy bear surprising Bella as usual, kinda… And poor Jasper thinks he's been forgotten about. Anyhoo review please and Emmett will win you a stuffed animal.**

**Peace. ERIN**


	15. Oil Up

**My apologies for the long wait. I hope you enjoy this extra long chapter that took me so long to finish. Oh and when the song Obsession is mentioned you may wanna put it on to set the mood.**

**14. Oil Up**

Bella was waiting in her car in Alice's driveway, Rosalie and Charlotte were already with her. Bella honked her horn.

"Jesus, hurry up Alice." Bella mumbled. They had been waiting for five minutes already.

Emmett came out of the house and walked up to the driver's side.

"Hey babe." He greeted and leaned down to kiss Bella.

"Hey Em. Where's your sister?"

"She told me to tell you she couldn't make it today. She's not feeling great."

Bella and Rosalie rolled their eyes at each other. The three girls got out of the car and had Emmett lead them up to Alice's room. Did she really think she was going to get out of pole dancing lessons that easily?

Emmett knocked on her door. "You've got visitors Ali." He said before opening the door.

"Thanks Em, we'll take it from here." Rosalie grinned.

Emmett shook his head and went into his room. The girls looked pissed and he wasn't going to get in the middle of that.

The girls walked into Alice's room to find her on her bed taping away on her laptop.

"Get ready Alice and let's go." Bella ordered.

"I'm sick." She said simply.

Rosalie glared at her. "Sure you are. You know you could have at least tried to fake it a bit better. Quit being a little bitch and get ready."

Alice glared back at her. "I don't even want to do this. Why can't Charlotte take the third pole? She seems to be eager to learn."

Charlotte grinned, she would love to be one of the dancers at the party.

"Because it's your boyfriend's party. You should be up there. Think of the look on his face when he sees you up there, he'll go crazy." Bella goaded.

Alice looked at all their faces and saw that they weren't going to budge, she huffed. "Fine."

Ten minutes later they were on their way to the dance studio to meet with their private instructor.

The room they were in was large with light wood flooring, two of the walls were covered in mirror. There were seven poles in the room, one was in the very front in the middle for the instructor to use, the others were in rows behind it. The girls put their gym bags to the side and waited for the teacher to come in. She arrived moments later.

"For those of you who don't know me I'm Jasmine." She said as she set up her things. She was tall with an olive skin tone and long brown hair that was thrown up in a ponytail. Her body was tight and very toned. Alice was surprised to find that for a pole dancer she didn't have many curves. She must not have made enough money as a stripper so she decided to be an instructor instead, Alice reasoned. She didn't want to be here at all. Despite what Heather said she still thought it was tacky and degrading, and something only a slut would do. There was nothing "artistic" about it, and all that stuff about it being a good workout was bullshit in her opinion.

"Rose, Bella, it's great to see you two again." She smiled. "I see you brought some friends, that's great."

"Hi, I'm Charlotte." Char said excitedly. She couldn't wait to learn.

Jasmine laughed. "You have a great energy level."

"Thanks." Char chirped.

"And you are?" Jasmine asked Alice.

"I'm Alice." She said stiffly.

"I see we have a skeptic here. Don't worry, I'll work that out of you." She gave her a friendly smile and walked away. Alice sighed.

"Alright ladies, grab a pole." Jasmine instructed as she moved to her own and turned up the stereo. Rosalie and Bella took the poles in the back so Alice and Charlotte would have a better view of Jasmine.

"Since we have some newbies here we're going to start off with the basics. Bella, Rose, feel free to add your own spin on things as we go." Jasmine cranked the music higher and they were off.

Two hours later Jasmine called the session to an end.

"Great work ladies, get some water." She said as grabbed a water bottle for herself.

The girls were sweaty and tired. Alice shook her arms out, they felt like jello, and her core muscles were already aching.

"So what did you think Alice? Not as easy as you thought, huh?" Rose smirked.

Alice took a long drink from her water bottle. "You were right Rosalie. It is harder than it looks." Alice said bitterly, she didn't enjoy being put her place.

"Well I had a ton of fun." Charlotte grinned as she twirled around.

"Geez, and I thought that Alice was the hyper one." Bella muttered.

"Hey Rose, Bella, come here." Jasmine called from her pole.

They walked over to her.

"So there's this move that I know, and I think you two are advanced enough to master it by Jasper's party, if you're interested?"

"Show us?" Bella asked.

Jasmine went at it and soon the four girls stood there open mouthed.

"Oh you definitely have to teach us." Rose grinned.

"I thought you would be interested." Jasmine grinned.

An hour later the girls were seated in a frozen yogurt parlor relaxing after a hard workout.

"You know, before the other night at the after party I had never actually been to a real party." Alice admitted.

The girls stared at her. "Seriously? But you're Emmett's sister, I'm sure you've been invited to parties before." Bella said.

"Sure I've been invited, but Emmett never let me go. He was afraid I would get hurt or get in to something."

"And you listened to him?" Rosalie asked incredulously.

"For the most part, yeah. One time I went anyway and I tried really hard to avoid him all night, but as soon as he caught sight of me he threw me over his shoulder and took me home." Alice told them.

"That's ridiculous. So you've never been to like a real house party?" Charlotte asked.

Alice shook her head.

"Well I know what we're doing before the summer's over." Bella grinned.

"Woo! Party at Bella's." Rose cheered.

The girls sat around and ate fro-yo to their heart's content.

"I don't think I'll be able to go to the class tomorrow." Alice said after awhile.

Rosalie and Bella both glared at her.

"Are you kidding me? You're back on that? You admitted earlier that it wasn't as bad as you thought, you're not backing out of this." Bella stated.

"No, it's not that. I don't think I'll be able to move tomorrow." She replied sheepishly.

They laughed. "Well you'll have to. We need to get the choreography down quickly. There's not too much time left before the party." Bella said.

"She's right. Today's Tuesday so we only have four more days for you to learn since the studio is closed on Sunday and we obviously can't have a lesson on Monday since that's the party day. We're gonna have to work our asses off, and we still need to go shopping for the outfits we're gonna wear for our performance." Rosalie added.

"How slutty are these outfits going to be?" Alice asked skeptically.

Rosalie and Bella exchanged devious looks.

"Don't worry about it Alice." Bella smiled. "It won't be _too _ bad."

"Seriously Alice, just let loose and enjoy it. Channel your inner whore when you're up there." Charlotte offered. "Jasper will go wild."

THURSDAY AFTERNOON

Bella walked through the front door of her house with her gym bag in tow, completely beat from another pole dancing session. They were working their asses off on the choreography. She was surprised at how quickly Alice learned the moves. If she would just loosen up she had the potential to be good. Charlotte was insane. She had never met someone so eager to learn how to twirl around a pole.

"Hey Bella." Jasper said from the living room. He and Peter were camped out in front of the TV playing video games.

"Hey guys." She greeted as she flopped down on the couch. Her muscles were sore, but not too bad.

"How was the gym?" Peter asked with a knowing grin.

"It was good, definitely a tough workout, but it's worth it." She answered with a wink.

"I don't get it. Since when do you workout?" Jasper asked.

Bella rolled her eyes. "I want to get toned this summer."

"Well I think you look great so far Bells." Peter grinned.

"Thanks."

He nodded. "Well I'm gonna head out. I'm taking Char out to dinner tonight." Peter explained as he got up.

"Bye, Peter." Bella called.

"See you later man." Jasper said.

Things were quiet for a few minutes before Jasper spoke.

"Hey Bells, can I ask you a question?" Jasper asked. He sounded nervous.

"What's up?"

"Has Alice mentioned anything to you about our relationship?"

Bella stared at him in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"Well we haven't really talked at all this week, and anytime I try to hang out with her she says she's busy. I think she's avoiding me. Did I do something wrong? Has she said anything about breaking up with me?" Jasper worried. On the TV screen he was shot down by the enemy and didn't even seem to notice.

Bella placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Calm down, bro. No, Alice does not want to break up with you. She's practically obsessed with you. Maybe she really just is busy and can't hang out this week. Just relax. Okay?"

Jasper took a deep breath and exhaled. He nodded in understanding.

"Kay, well I'm gonna go take a shower." Bella said.

"Good, you're rank."

Bella rolled her eyes. "And you're right back to your same old asshole self." She joked.

Bella got into her room and whipped out her phone.

_Text your boyfriend and tell him you want to hang out soon. He thinks you're avoiding him because you want to break up with him. But wait about an hour so he doesn't figure out that I told you- Bella._

Once she was done texting Alice she took a quick shower and then returned back to her room. Bella laid down on her bed, completely spent, and decided that she would skip dinner and just go to bed early.

The next morning Bella got a call from Rosalie saying that their lessons were canceled because Jasmine had a family emergency to attend to. Rosalie, Bella, and Charlotte were all upset that they wouldn't be able to practice, Alice however was thrilled and took this opportunity to spend the day out with Jasper to soothe his worries. Rose and Bella decided to go shopping for their dresses for the party and their pole dancing outfits.

They left around ten so they could avoid crowds and get done early. Their shopping trip was surprisingly speedy. At two o'clock they were pulling in to Bella's driveway with all of their outfits, plus one for Alice, in the trunk. After hanging them up in Bella's closet the girls changed into their bikinis and went down to the pool to tan. The two of them had only been out for ten minutes before Peter and Charlotte came walking through the double doors and out onto the patio with them.

"Um, hi guys. What are you doing here?" Bella asked.

"I was looking for Jasper, but he's not here. Mind if we join you?" Peter replied.

"Go ahead." Bella said as she applied more tanning oil to her legs.

Peter and Charlotte quickly changed into their bathing suits, they always kept an extra set at Bella's house for moments like these. The two joined Bella and Rose and they all talked and joked around as they tanned.

Bella's phone went off a few moments later. She sighed, all she wanted was to relax and people kept interrupting. Checking her phone she saw it was Emmett, he was bored. She invited him to join them at the pool and less than twenty minutes later he was walking up to them.

"Seriously, don't you girls think you're dark enough?" Emmett laughed as he looked over them, they were covered in tanning oil and already had a deep tan going on.

"No such thing." Rose responded.

"We wanted to be super bronze for the party." Bella explained.

Emmett shook his head, but grabbed a chair and pulled it up next to his girlfriend.

"Oil up, babe." Bella said as she tossed the tanning oil bottle at him.

"No way." Emmett balked. He was a man, a manly man. Manly men didn't "oil up".

"Just do it man, it really helps your tan." Peter said.

Emmett stared at him wide eyed, sure enough Peter was also covered in oil.

"What, do you need to be tan for the party too?" Emmett asked sarcastically.

"Sure do." Peter quipped.

Emmett rolled his eyes and began applying the tanning oil. Bella ogled him the entire time he rubbed it on his abs.

"Can I help you Bella?" Emmett smirked.

"Nope, but I can help you." She stood up and squeezed some oil onto her palm and began spreading it across his abdomen, relishing in the feeling of his muscles tensing underneath her fingers. "You missed a spot." She said simply as she pulled away and laid back on her chair.

"You little whore." Rosalie whispered to her. Bella shrugged and the two of them laughed.

After a while the sun began unbearable and they all jumped into the pool to cool off.

"Who's up for a game of chicken?" Peter suggested as they swam around.

They all agreed and decided that it would be Bella against Charlotte first, then the winner would go against Rosalie, who usually won at this game.

Bella climbed onto Emmett's shoulders as Char got onto Peter's. "This would be so much easier if we weren't both covered in oil." Bella grumbled as she fumbled to get on his shoulders.

"Hey it was your idea." Emmett laughed.

"Alright, 3…2…1…GO!" Rosalie yelled out from the edge of the pool.

The two girls immediately grabbed at each other's arms and began twisted and pushing, trying to knock the other one down. The boys kept a firm grasp on their legs, trying to keep their girls steady. Charlotte grabbed Bella's hands and twisted her until she was hanging sideways from Emmett. Bella pushed her off and righted herself. Bella grabbed at her upper arms and pushed hard, Charlotte lost her balance and tumbled into the water.

"Woo!" Bella cheered and high fived Emmett, before leaning down and giving him an upside down kiss.

"Come on, Rosie. Let's take them down." Peter said with determination.

"Hell yeah." Rose got onto Peter's shoulders and Charlotte counted them down.

"GO!" She yelled out.

Rosalie quickly got a tight grip on Bella and they began battling it out. The two of them were evenly matched, having played against each other countless times in the past. After a few minutes of fighting Rosalie pulled hard and Peter quickly walked backwards, causing Bella to slid forward into the water with a splash.

Peter and Rosalie broke into loud cheers.

"Damn." Bella pouted once she emerged from the water.

"You know I always win, B." Rose said.

"I will beat you one day Rose."

"You keep telling yourself that."

Bella laughed and she felt someone grab her from behind. She turned in his arms and smiled at Emmett.

"Well hey there." She purred and wrapped her arms and legs around him so that he was holding her.

Emmett kissed her and he felt Bella's lips smiled against his as she wrapped her fingers in his hair. She was sure that she would never grow tired of this feeling.

"So how's the gym been?" He asked after a few minutes of swimming around.

"Pretty good." She shrugged.

He nodded. "What are you girls really up to? Alice has been coming home everyday completely beat. I asked her what you guys were doing as a workout, she couldn't even make up something to tell me." Emmett said.

Bella laughed. "You'll find out soon enough. And I promise you'll enjoy it."

The group spent a few hours in the pool joking around, playing volleyball, and enduring a couple rounds of chicken, which Rose won repeatedly.

At nine Charlie came home and made a fire in the fire pit outside so that the kids could sit around and make s'mores. Jasper and Alice got in right when they were roasting marshmallows and quickly joined them.

Rosalie looked around at her closest friends. She was seated between Bella and Peter. Everyone was so happy, they were all laughing or smiling, and they all seemed perfectly content with their significant other. She sighed to herself. Though her friends never made her feel like a third wheel, or rather a seventh wheel in this case, she still wished that Edward was there, but she knew that he didn't fit in with them. None of them really cared for Edward, though no one would say it, except for Bella, but she could tell that they didn't trust him. They didn't know him like she did though, yeah he was rough around the edges and he had a habit of getting into trouble, but he wasn't an awful person. Though if she was being honest with herself she would have to admit that it bothered her that they weren't official yet. It had been almost a month since they started talking. When she mentioned this to Edward he said he wasn't into labels, and that simply calling her his girlfriend couldn't accurately describe what she was to him, he said that what they had was so much more special than a typical romance. Even Rosalie knew this was complete bullshit, but she let it go. She wanted so desperately to be in a good relationship. All she wanted was to be loved, she wanted what all her friends had. Even Alice had a perfect relationship, and she was annoying as hell. She just didn't understand why she couldn't have the same thing. Did she not deserve it?

"Rose, your marshmallow is on fire." Jasper said.

Rosalie quickly withdrew it from the fire and blew out the flame. It was completely black. "I like it a little toasted." She joked before wiping it off onto a napkin and grabbing a new marshmallow.

Peter laughed at her and threw his arm around both her shoulder and Charlotte's and pulled them close as Alice snapped a picture.

Rosalie smiled as they pulled apart. Yeah her love life could use some help, but at least she had some kick ass friends. Jasper was cracking jokes and Emmett's booming laugh filled the air. Bella rolled her eyes at him, but she was smiling nonetheless. Peter was helping Charlotte construct a s'mores tower, how they were going to eat that she had no idea.

"Rosie, come over here and take a picture with me." Bella ordered.

The two girls huddled closer and Alice snapped another picture.

The rest of the night followed in a similar fashion, and Alice documented the entire thing. She was the type of person who liked to keep records of events, and had a multitude of scrapbooks dedicated to them.

At eleven thirty they all hugged goodbye and went their separate ways.

* * *

It was Monday morning and Bella's alarm clock was going off like crazy. She smacked the snooze button and got out of bed.

Today was Jasper's eighteenth birthday and she was super excited for the party. She couldn't wait to see the look on her brother's face when they got to the club. Bella tip-toed into Jasper's room then ran and jumped onto his bed.

"Happy birthday Jasper!" She shouted.

He jumped. "Jesus, Bella. What time is it?" He groaned.

"Ten thirty." She replied as she hopped off the bed and opened his curtains to let some light in. He groaned again and pulled the covers over his head.

"That's too early. It's my birthday, I should be able to sleep in."

"Um no you can't. We have plans." She said from inside his closet. She walked out with and outfit in hand and threw it at him. "Get dressed, and be downstairs for breakfast in thirty." She ordered.

"I can't even pick out my own clothes?" He asked.

"Nope." She chirped as she walked back into her room to get dressed.

Once clothed she ran into the kitchen planning to make her brother French toast and cut up some fresh fruit. She grabbed all the ingredients and went to work.

Jasper came downstairs right on time and she placed a plate in front of him, along with one for herself.

He eyed her skeptically. "Why are you being so nice?"

"It's your birthday." She said simply.

"It's weird."

"Just shut up and eat. We need to leave in thirty minutes."

Jasper popped a strawberry in his mouth. "Where are we going?" He asked with his mouth full.

"It's a surprise, duh."

"Why do we match?" Jasper eyed their outfits. Both of them were wearing light wash jeans and white t-shirts.

"You'll see."

Once they were done Bella ushered him out the door and into her car. Honestly she was just excited to go play paint ball. She hadn't been in a while, but she enjoyed it so much. Bella had gone all out and booked them a game at one of the coolest paint ball places in the area. The field was huge and had tons of places to hide. It even had a automated scoreboard that went off whenever someone was hit and showed how many players were left on each team.

When they pulled up to the building Jasper grinned widely. "Oh man, thanks Bells." He said excitedly.

"No problem Jas." She smiled.

Within a few minutes the rest of the group pulled in behind them.

They all got out of their cars and stood around. Jasper noticed that they all were wearing the same thing. What was going on?

"Happy birthday Jasper." They all greeted. Peter, Charlotte, Alice, Emmett, Rosalie, and even Edward were all there for the game.

"Man, this is gonna be so much fun." Emmett said.

"Hell yeah." Jasper replied, just as excited to go.

"Well let's go get signed in so we can get our guns and shit." Bella said.

Inside the building Bella walked up to the front desk where she was greeted by a man with a Mohawk. "You must be Bella Swan."

She nodded.

"Alright. I've got eight guns, eight sets of gear, ammo, and endless play." He said as he read off the details.

The group got suited up and the man went through all the safety rules and explained how to work a gun for those who didn't know, which of course was Alice. The guy brought out the paint balls, which were neon colored due to Bella's instruction.

"So how are you doing the teams?" He asked. They all looked to Jasper for the answer.

"Boys against girls for the first round." Jasper answered.

The boys then loaded their guns up with the neon orange and blue balls. The girls took pink and green.

"Alright, have fun guys." The guy said and led them out into the playing area. It was outside and looked like a maze. The girls and boys separated and went off to discuss strategy before the round started.

"Alright men, we start with the weakest link, which is gonna be Alice." Jasper said as they huddled. It felt weird to be talking about taking out his girlfriend, but this was war. "Rose is an awful shooter, but crafty when it comes to hiding spots. Bella has killer aim, as does Char, they'll be more difficult."

"Ladies," Bella began. "I've only ever played against Jasper and Peter and I know that they've both got great aim, so let's try to knock them out first. Rosie you find a good place to hide that will give you an optimal view of the field and so that you can take them out before they see you. Alice, just try to find a good spot to hide, okay? Me and Char will do what we do best." Bella grinned.

A buzzer sounded and the two groups broke apart. Bella and Charlotte went in opposite directions and began patrolling around carefully with their guns held tight against them.

Jasper had found himself a good spot to hide where he was able to see perfectly in at least two directions. Rosalie had climbed onto a little perch made of wood and was ducked down low so no one was able to see her, as long as her aim was right she would be able to act as a sniper and take out any boy in her sight. From her perch she was able to see Charlotte patrolling and Alice crouched low in a corner, she chuckled to herself. That girl needed to relax, she was too worried about ruining her clothes to really have fun.

A buzzer sounded and they could all hear Peter scream out profanities. Charlotte grinned from her hiding place. "Nice try, babe." She laughed, and then took off to find a new place to hide. Peter sulked off to the sidelines to watch the battle.

Bella was hiding behind a large piece of wood and glancing around the corner, so far she hadn't run into any of the boys and they were well into the game by now. Another buzzer sounded.

"OUCH!" Alice cried. She had been taken out by Edward. "How is this fun?" She grumbled as she joined Peter.

"You really shouldn't stay in one place the entire time." He said as she sat down next to her.

"Thanks." She said snippily.

"Just trying to help." Peter replied with a chuckle.

Charlotte was sneaking around a corner when she saw a flash of blonde and quickly took after him, but when she got shot in the back by Emmett she realized she had been baited. "Damn it!" She hissed, and loped off to join the other two.

"Damn, we're out numbered." Bella whispered to herself. She made her way deeper into the field and found Rosalie up on her perch. She hid underneath it for the time being.

"We've got a live one." Rose whispered and directed Bella as to where he was. Bella took off and soon was able to spot Edward. She quickly took aim and the buzzer sounded again. She grinned happily to herself.

Now it was just Bella and Rose against Jasper and Emmett. Rosalie hopped down from her perch and the two girls went off in search of the boys.

Rosalie spotted Emmett and shot, but missed. Bella ran towards the sound and shot at the same time Emmett did, the shot made contact with his gear and the buzzer went off, at the same time it hit Bella's and she was out.

"Oh come on! That's bullshit! I hit you first." She growled.

Emmett laughed loudly. "Calm down babe."

"No way. I'm taking you down next round. That was so cheap!"

They joined the rest of the group and sat down. Now it was just Jasper and Rose. Bella didn't think there was really any possible way of them winning. Rose's aim was mediocre at best. Jasper never missed. If she could find Jasper first then they might have a chance at winning. Maybe.

"Fuck." Rose groaned. How was she supposed to take out Jasper when she had horrible aim. She prowled around the field, in search of another place to hide.

Jasper was ducked down in between two boards, he wasn't concerned about being taken out. He didn't view Rose as much of a threat. As soon as he found her it would be game over. Man, was he enjoying this.

Rose had found another perch towards the end of the field. She climbed up to the top and smiled to herself. From here she could see Jasper, he was about fifty feet away. She wouldn't be able to make the shot from this distance, all she needed was for him to come closer. She looked around and found a stick on the ground. Quietly she got down, grabbed it, and got back up to the perch. Rosalie launched the stick to her right and ducked down low, it hit another board and made a noise loud enough for Jasper to hear. He stood up from his hiding spot and made his way towards the sound very carefully, glancing around each corner as he did so. Rosalie straightened up a little and aimed her gun as he moved in closer. She took a deep breath and pulled the trigger. The buzzer sounded.

"Shit!" Jasper growled when he saw the neon pink paint on his shirt.

Rosalie jumped down and ran towards the girls who were jumping around celebrating.

"Go Rosalie!" Charlotte said as they all threw themselves onto her in a group hug and began jumping around.

"Nice game girls." Jasper said as he joined them. "But next round, you're going down." The boys all made sounds of agreement.

The girls all smirked at them. "Then let's go."

"Best two out of three." Jasper said. The agreed and were off again.

It took over an hour to battle out those two games. Each team refused to lose. In the end the boys won.

Bella checked the time. "We have time for two more rounds."

"Let's change up the teams." Jasper suggested.

"Pick the teams, birthday boy." Rosalie said.

"You can't let him just choose his own team, he'll take all the good players." Peter whined.

"Fine. I'll be a team captain and you can be a team captain. We'll choose our teams like we do in gym." Jasper decided. "I'll go first. I pick Bella."

Bella grinned and went to stand beside her brother.

"I want Emmett."

"Charlotte." Jasper chose.

"Edward."

It was down to Alice and Rosalie, a hard pick. "Take Rose, she has killer hiding spots in here." Bella whispered.

"Rose." Jasper called out. He was now the only guy on his team and wondered if he should have gone with Emmett or Edward.

"Then I have Alice." Peter said, somewhat sadly.

Alice grimaced. She now knew what it felt like to be picked last in gym. Not even her own boyfriend wanted her on his team. Well she would show him.

After a quick strategy talk the buzzer sounded and the teams once again broke apart. Rosalie took up one of her perches again. Bella and Jasper patrolled the inner part of the field where there were more spots to hide, while Char took the outer perimeter.

Peter had seen where Rosalie had hid in one of the previous rounds and went searching for her, knowing that she preferred the comfort and security of her perch.

Edward's steps were silent as he perused the inside of the field. Emmett had found a nice hiding spot and was waiting for someone to cross his path. Alice was completely different this round. She practically danced through the obstacles, with her gun held close. She felt like a warrior. Emmett grinned when he saw her dance through, she had finally loosened up.

Peter was edging closer to Rosalie's hideout. He could see her easily now, but she wasn't facing him. He shot and nailed her in the back.

Rosalie groaned and hopped down. "I hate being the first one out."

Edward heard a noise towards the outer corner and trekked through the arena in the direction of it.

"Gotcha." He heard from behind him. He turned and pointed his gun to shoot, but Charlotte was faster and hit him in the middle of the chest with a green ball. The buzzer went off, and the teams were even once again.

The game went on for another twenty minutes. Emmett took out Charlotte, Bella had gotten Emmett, which made her very happy. Peter took Bella, Jasper got Peter. Now it was just Alice against Jasper.

Jasper was shocked that his girlfriend had lasted so long this round. In the past few games she was always one of the first to be taken down. She must have found a particularly good hiding spot, she was tiny so he didn't doubt that. He was circling the field, working his way out.

Alice was gliding through the field noiselessly, determined to get Jasper. After five minutes she caught sight of him walking crouched behind a board. She crept up to him silently.

"Boo." She said as she pulled the trigger.

The buzzers went off and Alice let out a triumphant cry.

"Alright! Way to go Pixie!" Peter cheered as he hoisted Alice up onto his shoulders.

They all congratulated Alice then went back into their groups for one last game.

People seemed to be taken out quickly this round, within thirty minutes it was just Bella against Emmett, and Bella was determined to win this for her team- and for herself.

Bella wandered around for awhile but had yet to see him. It was time to speed things along.

"Ouch!" She cried. "Damn it, _ow_. My ankle." She moaned. She could easily see the rest of her team on the sidelines and she winked at them.

"Bella?" She heard Emmett yell out and the sound of his footsteps. She moved behind another board and let out another false cry of agony.

"Please don't call time, please don't call time." She muttered to herself.

She could tell he was close now. Slowly she peeked out from her hiding spot and waited for him to walk into her line of fire. As soon as he did she fired her gun and it was game over.

"Hi baby." She grinned at him.

"Oh come on! You cheated!" He yelled.

"Hey, you're the one who fell for it."

"Forgive me for caring about my girlfriend's well being." He replied sarcastically.

"I forgive you." She laughed and with her teeth she tugged at his bottom lip which was out in a pout. Emmett seemed to forget that she had just played him for a moment.

They all got together and after an argument about how the last round shouldn't count they went to return their gear, and then stood around talking for a bit.

"Ooh picture time!" Alice said as she pulled her camera from her purse. "I'm glad I got you all to wear this, we'll look so cute with a matching group photo." She said excitedly and got the employee to take the picture.

Jasper rolled his eyes. Of course his girlfriend would be behind the matching outfits. He assumed that it was one of Alice's demands to get her to agree to playing. They all crowded together, boys in the back and their girlfriends in front of them, all of them covered in paint and welts from being hit.

Bella glanced at her phone. It was almost four, they were running late. "We need to go Jasper or we're going to be late for dinner with Ruth, and we don't need that."

They said their goodbyes, Jasper completely unaware that he would be seeing them later, and got into Bella's car.

Bella sped all the way home and the two of them got ready as quickly as possible.

"Jasper, Bella, are you two ready yet?" Renee was yelling from the bottom of the stairs. "We're going to be late!"

Bella grabbed a pair of heels from her closet and ran down the stairs. Jasper quickly buttoned up his shirt and joined them.

The family got into Charlie's car and took off to the Japanese restaurant. Surprisingly Ruth had allowed Jasper to choose where he wanted to eat for his birthday.

When they pulled up they saw Ruth standing outside the restaurant, which was odd. She was usually seated and waiting when they arrived.

"They wouldn't let me go in unless everyone was here. This is absurd." Ruth grumbled. "You're all late." She said with narrowed eyes. Bella resisted the urge to tell her to chill the fuck out.

"Sorry mom." Charlie said.

"Happy birthday Jasper." Ruth greeted.

"Thank you ma'am."

"Bella, is that paint in your hair?" Ruth questioned.

Bella looked at her hair and sure enough there was a small streak of blue paint that she had missed. "We played paint ball for Jasper's birthday."

Ruth gave a curt nod.

The five of them went inside and were led to the Hibachi grill where the chefs cooked in front of them.

Dinner wasn't as bad as usual. Ruth was being pleasant towards them all because of Jasper's birthday and she found the show that the chef put on to be very entertaining. She even tried to catch rice in her mouth when he tossed it at her which almost shocked Bella out of her chair. Was her grandmother drunk or something?

In the middle of dinner Ruth gave Jasper a card and a small present in a gold box.

Jasper opened the card and took out the check from the inside. His eyes widened. She gave him five thousand dollars. He thanked her and moved on to the box. It appeared to be a jewelry box. He opened it and found a key.

"It goes to your grandfather's office and his private library. If you decide to take over the company in a few years it would only be fitting that you have access to these rooms. They're where he did his best thinking." She explained.

Jasper couldn't decide whether to be annoyed that she was assuming that he would take over, or thrilled. He could remember as a boy going with his grandpa into his library. It was absolutely massive. It looked like something out of a movie. There were thousands of books, even those ladders that went around the room so you could get to the higher shelves. And so many old leather bound books, there was a large mahogany roll top desk in the middle of the room, floor to ceiling windows, a worn leather couch. The whole room just had a very homey feel, though Bella always said it looked like it belonged in Harry Potter. Jasper, being a total bookworm, was practically drooling at the idea of it being his.

"Thank you grandmother." He said sincerely.

She nodded. Renee and Charlie took this time to give Jasper his other presents; a new gaming system and some video games to go along with it.

"Bella that bruise on your arm is ghastly." Ruth said to her granddaughter.

Bella laughed. "You should see the ones on my back."

"How did you obtain them?"

"Paintball." She replied casually.

"Would somebody like to explain this atrocity of a game to me?" Ruth demanded, this didn't seem like something anyone should be playing. Jasper explained it for her. "It doesn't sound like something a lady should partake in." She said stiffly and fixed Bella with a hard stare.

Bella grinned sweetly. "Well I did, along with three other girls. Thousands of other girls play too. Maybe you should get with the times Ruth."

Renee practically sunk out of her chair. Charlie took a long sip of his drink and tried to look completely unaware, Jasper picked up his birthday card and reread it.

Ruth was about to let Bella have it when a train of waiters came out singing and carrying a dessert for Jasper.

After dessert and drinks Ruth called the evening to an end.

They arrived home around eight thirty. Bella had an hour and a half to kill before she needed to head out to the party. She went to her room and straightened her hair, then did her makeup. She had done her hair and makeup for dinner but it wasn't quite right for a party at a nightclub.

"Why are you putting on makeup?" Jasper asked as he wandered into her room. He was bored. This was his eighteenth birthday and he was sitting at home doing nothing.

Bella checked the time. It was go time.

"Hey, Rose just messaged me, the group's going to the movies. You down?" She asked.

"Sure, sounds good."

"Great, let's go."

The two of them got into Bella's car after she insisted that she should be the one to drive.

"Bella where are we going?" Jasper asked about ten minutes later when he noticed that Bella was driving in a direction he wasn't familiar with. At that moment he was suddenly blindfolded from behind.

"What the fuck is going on?" Jasper asked as he tried to pull the blindfold off. Bella slapped his hands away.

"Just go with it." She replied. She glanced to the backseat and grinned at her father who gave her a thumbs up.

Charlie had been happy to help Bella surprise her brother, and his son's reaction was humorous.

Soon Bella was pulling up in front of Karma. She got out and walked around the car to help Jasper out. Charlie got out of the back and into the driver's side. Bella had arranged for a special ride home. She led Jasper into the club, the music was off and everyone was standing in a large crowd waiting for their cue.

Bella pulled off Jasper's blindfold at the same time that everyone yelled out "Surprise!"

Jasper smiled hugely and thanked everyone.

He looked down at Bella. "Thanks Bells." He hugged her tightly and ruffled her hair, she slapped his hand away.

"Don't thank me. This was all Alice's idea." She replied, just as the pixie bounded up to Jasper and attacked him with a hug and kiss.

Once they parted, Alice led Bella and Jasper to a back room where she handed them clothes to change into. Bella was given a short, tight, black skirt and a small red corset top that showed off her stomach. Jasper found a pair of light wash jeans and a black button down shirt.

After they had changed into proper party attire they went out to the dance floor to join everyone. The music was pumping and everyone was packed together dancing their hearts out. The bar was hopping, after a lot of bribery and an agreement with Heather that anyone who drank would take a taxi home, they were able to get liquor for the party. As Jasper made his way through the crowd guys patted him on the shoulders and girls hugged him, all of them wishing him a happy birthday and complementing the party. He was the celebrity of the night, and he was enjoying it. He joined Alice in the mob and began to dance with her.

After awhile they noticed a crowd building around the bar and decided to go check it out. Jasper wasn't surprised to find that Bella and Rosalie were causing the crowd. The girls were doing body shots off each other trying to get a rise out of some of the boys.

"My turn." Emmett said when Rosalie was done taking one off Bella.

Bella grinned at him. "Sit down then." She ordered. He did as he was told and Bella placed a wedge of lime in his mouth. She licked his neck long and slow before salting it, the bartender handed her a shot of tequila which she promptly placed between his thighs.

"Here we go." She said with a wicked grin. She leaned in and licked the salt off his neck before moving down in between his legs. She could hear Emmett's sharp inhale as she wrapped her full lips around the shot glass and easily downed the drink. Bella stood up and sucked the lime from his mouth, giving him a brief kiss as she did so.

"I've always wanted to try that." Bella said once she was done.

"I enjoyed it." Emmett smirked.

"I wanna try!" Charlotte exclaimed and pushed Peter into a chair. He didn't look like he was complaining.

The group took a few more drinks before Peter announced he had a surprise for Jasper. He had them all follow him into a room down the hall where Heather's office was. Peter opened the door and flipped on the light.

"Oh hell yeah." Jasper smiled. There was a mechanical bull in the middle of the room.

"Thought you would like it." Peter replied.

The boys all took their turns attempting to ride the bull, people from the party filtered in and everyone was giving it their best shot. Charlotte actually proved to be the best at it. They all got a kick out of watching people being thrown off. Alice surprised everyone by actually giving it a try, after a few shots at the bar she seemed to be loosening up, which was good because the girls' performance was starting in fifteen minutes. Alice, Bella, and Rose excused themselves and headed backstage to prepare.

Bella went into a closet and came out with their outfits in hand. She threw them to Rose and Alice before changing into her own.

"I thought you said these weren't going to be slutty." Alice said as she examined herself in the mirror.

Rosalie shrugged. "It's just like wearing a bathing suit."

Alice looked at herself again and sighed. There was no backing out now. She turned around to see the two of them strapping sky high stilettos on their ankles. "Did I get a pair?"

"Nah, we figured we'd go easy on you and let you perform barefoot. You've never danced in heels before, it's a whole different ballgame." Bella explained. Alice nodded at her.

Rosalie moved to the mirror and began applying a light coat of oil on her body, along with a bit of body glitter in her cleavage, she tossed the bottles to Bella when she was done, who did the same thing.

"Don't put too much on Alice, you don't wanna slide off your pole." Bella instructed as she gave her the bottle.

"Damn girls! You look hot as hell." Peter blurted out as he entered the room. Charlotte smacked his arm.

The three girls observed themselves once more in the mirror. They all had smoky eyes and fake lashes, Bella and Rose had straightened their hair while Alice did hers in her usual pixie style. Rosalie and Bella had on tiny black shorts and red bustier tops that stopped a little below their breasts with gems on them along with shiny black heels, Alice's outfit mimicked theirs though her top was black and she was shoeless. Next to the other two she looked elfin and was jealous of their long legs and toned bodies. But no matter, all she was concerned with was Jasper's reaction, and she was positive he would enjoy it.

Charlotte moved over to them, carrying a tray with shots of tequila. "Anyone need some liquid courage?"

"Not really, but I never turn down Jose Cuervo." Rosalie grinned wickedly and downed a shot. Bella laughed and did the same as her best friend.

Alice quickly threw back two, her nerves were back now that they were so close to going on.

Peter and Charlotte left the room to go control lighting and talk to the DJ.

Bella's phone buzzed. "We're on." She grinned.

"Alice remember your cue." Rose said, Alice nodded at her. They had agreed that Rose and Bella would do the first part of a song to open up for Alice.

The girls grinned at each other before Rose and Bella sauntered on to the stage. Spotlights landed on their poles and club erupted into cheers and catcalls from the boys and some of the girls who weren't glaring at their boyfriends.

Obsession by Sky Ferreira started playing throughout the building and the girls began dancing around the poles and grinding on them.

Emmett, Edward, Peter, and a very uncomfortable Jasper were standing directly in front of the stage.

It dawned on Emmett as the girls ascended the poles just what Bella and the rest of the girls had been doing when they went to the "gym".

_Listen up I'm gonna tell you a bit about myself. _The first line rang throughout and the girls did some kind of fancy spin on the pole. Emmett couldn't decide whether he should enjoy the show, or get Bella off the stage so all these guys would stop ogling her.

_I got a situation ain't concerning nobody else. Just you, and what you can do for me. _Bella locked eyes with him and licked her lips slowly.

The girls slid down their poles and twirled over the middle pole where they began dancing with each other, much to the delight of the guys in the crowd. Jasper didn't know what to do. He definitely wasn't going to watch his little sister dance around like that. It was so awkward. He decided to focus on Rosalie, she was, after all, very beautiful.

_I had the life of ordinary, I spat it out._

It was almost Alice's time and she was a nervous wreck. She spotted the tray of shots. Two were left. Rose and Bella were going to do them once they were finished dancing, but Alice didn't think they would mind.

_Now my condition's kind of scary, I need you now._

Quickly, she drained both of the shot glasses, and reveled in the burn in her throat, and the soothing it brought to her nerves.

_Not love but I need something else. _

She could do this. "Think slutty, think sexy, focus on Jasper. Lots of eye contact. Slutty, sultry movements." She said to herself. It was time.

Quickly Alice skipped on to stage and with a jump, grabbed hold of the center pole and pulled herself to the top in one fluid movement. The other two had spun the their poles just as she had emerged.

_So here's my confession. This time, this time. Don't just want you to love me. _

The building erupted into applause and cheers once more. Jasper was able to enjoy the show much more now that his girlfriend was up there. Alice was keeping her eyes locked on his as she performed the moves they had been working on all week.

_I want to be your obsession. This time, this time. Want my name on the marquee. _

Alice strutted around the pole getting ready to do a very simple move that Jasmine had told her was called the fireman spin. It was a beginner's move and the first thing she learned how to do, but the girls assured her that Jasper would love the last part of it. Executed the spin with ease and ended in a crouch by the base of the pole. Slowly she stood up, arching her back and sticking her ass out as she did so, licking her lips at Jasper who seemed to be entranced.

_I want you, to want me. I want you, to need me. _

There were gasps coming from the crowd and Emmett stared on amazed at Bella and Rosalie's trick.

They were doing a move called the extended butterfly. Both hands were on the pole and their legs were above them in a full split diagonal to the pole. As if in slow motion they brought their legs down and transitioned into the carousel. Their legs formed an open V around the pole and they spun around until they landed on the ground.

_I want you to hear my confession, I want to be your obsession._

"Damn, do you know the core strength that must take?" Emmett said wide eyed.

Peter stared at him as if he had grown another head. "Are you really thinking about that while your girlfriend is up there looking like some kind of sex goddess?"

Emmett shrugged.

"Man, just enjoy the show. You lucky bastard." Peter mumbled.

_I'll fixate you, till you never let me go. So I can feed your addiction in the stereo. I could be, just your type of high. I can give what you like._

Rosalie and Bella stepped away from their poles and sauntered to the edge of the stage where their boys were standing. As Rosalie bent down towards Edward he stuck a ten dollar bill in between her cleavage. She smirked at him and blew a kiss his way before going back to her pole. Bella made a show of giving Emmett a passionate kiss, causing most of the guys around him call him a lucky bastard just as Peter had done.

_Your talkin' bout' the narcissism that's in Hollywood, I'm lovin' myself, but what I need's for you to feel good. Let the music just take control._

More spins and tricks, grinding and dancing. It was obvious to everyone that Alice wasn't as advanced at the other girls. Her moves were simple and basic, though executed nicely. Her buzz from the alcohol was hitting her now and she had completely let go of her inhibitions, just doing as she pleased. Jasper seemed to be enjoying it so she was happy with herself.

Bella and Rose were aware that the hard tricks that took hours of dedication didn't hit as hard with the crowd as just doing things that made them look like a typical stripper with a lack luster routine. But if the guys wanted them to look like sex on legs they could do that.

_I want you, to want me. I want you, to need me. I want you to hear my confession. I want to be your obsession._

The two of them walked around to the front of the pole, backs facing the audience, and spread their legs wider as the grabbed lower on the pole. Completely bent over they began tossing their heads around, their hair swooshing through the air. They finished by shaking their asses in front of everyone.

_I'll fixate you, till you never let me go. So I can feed your addiction in the stereo._

"Damn, that Rosalie is one hot piece of ass." One of the guys near Edward said. He ignored it and continued staring at Rose.

"Yeah, and I heard she's still single." Another said.

"After tonight she won't be." Another guy replied cockily.

Edward turned to glare at him. "She's mine." He said possessively.

_I could be, just your type of high. I can give you what you like. _

The guy smirked at him. "From what I've heard you're not official yet man. If you want to keep her around you better make your move quick. Before some guy who knows how to actually treat her right comes around and snatches her up. You know, I think I'm gonna go talk to her after this. She deserves better than a delinquent piece of shit like you." The same cocky grin was still in place and he looked back up at Rose who had her legs wrapped around the pole, holding on with one hand and her head tossed back. "Yeah she's gonna be mine."

_Your talkin' bout' the narcissism that's in Hollywood. I'm lovin' myself, but what I need's for you to feel good. Let the music just take control. _

Edward growled and pulled his arm back, ready to punch him as hard as he could. From her stance at the top of the pole Rosalie could see what was going on and ignored it. She wasn't going to let him ruin her show. Peter and Emmett quickly came to his side and stopped him just as he was about to make contact with the other boy's face.

_So here's my confession This time, this time. Don't just want you to love me. I want to be your obsession. This time, this time. Want my name on the Marquee. _

"C'mon man, you don't wanna ruin the party and get thrown out. Just relax." Peter said to him.

Edward ripped his arm out of Emmett's grip and stalked away to the bar.

_I want you to want me. I want you to need me. I want you to hear my confession, I want to be your obsession. I want to be your obsession._

The guys went back to their original place and began ogling the girls once again. Behind Emmett he could hear guys making comments about Bella and all the things they would love to do with that flexible little body of hers.

_Ain't nothing wrong with OCD. Long as it's for me, long as it's for me. Ain't nothing wrong with OCD. Long as it's for me, long as it's for me._

Emmett had the urge to go and pull Bella from the stage so that nobody else would be able to look at her. Jasper looked at Emmett and could easily tell what he was thinking.

"You pull her off that stage and she will kick your ass man. I promise." Jasper told him.

_Here's my confession. This time, this time._

"I can't stand what they're saying about her." He said through clenched teeth.

Jasper admired how protective Emmett was of Bella, he knew that Emmett would take good care of her. "It pisses me off too Em. But Bella didn't work her ass off this week just to get pulled down halfway through her dance. Just try to ignore it." He offered.

_Don't just want you to love me. I want to be your obsession. This time, this time. Want my name on the Marquee. _

The song was coming to a close and Rose and Bella started to do more complicated moves. They grabbed the pole with both hands and suddenly flipped themselves upside down, clenching the pole behind the knee with one leg, they completely let go so it was just their leg holding them up. The crowd went wild. They had perfectly executed the brass monkey.

_I want you, to want me. I want you, to need me._

Still upside down they grabbed onto the pole with both hands, and released the leg. The girls straightened their legs out upwards and then began bending them backwards until they were horizontal to the pole, their body now shaped like a crescent.

_I want you to hear my confession._

It was almost over now and they worked diligently to get to their final position. The starfish. It was what Jasmine had taught them this week and it was immensely difficult, especially in heels. But they were determined.

They started on the ground, grabbed hold with both hands, one foot went on the pole, wedging it between the heel and flat part of the shoe.

_I want to be your obsession._

The other leg swung up to hook the foot on the underside of the pole.

_I want to be your obsession._

Very slowly they let go of their hold on the pole, straightening their body and stretching out their arms. They were using only their feet to keep them in the air, their body horizontal.

_I want to be your obsession._

The building was loud with the applause as the song ended. Bella let out a huge sigh of relief as they got down. It had been nerve-wracking to do that move, but they had done it.

The three girls bowed to the crowd and picked up the scattered bills that had been thrown on stage during the dance.

Giggling like crazy they went back stage to wipe off the glitter and change.

"Oh my god! That was so fun!" Bella laughed.

Alice nodded vigorously. "I can't believe I actually enjoyed that."

Rosalie agreed and then eyed her suspiciously. "You took the other two drinks, didn't you?"

Alice giggled and nodded.

As soon as they changed they went back out to the party and they were quickly greeted by Charlotte and the boys, minus Peter.

Jasper quickly scooped up Alice and went over to one of the private booths. Emmett had no qualms against public displays of affection and within a few seconds he and Bella were locked in an intense kiss.

Rosalie grabbed Edward by the arm and led him away from the group. Once they stopped walking Edward leaned in to kiss her but she stopped him with her hand.

"We need to talk." She stated firmly.

Edward practically groaned. "Don't be pissy just because I almost got in a fight. You don't know what they were saying about you." He defended.

Rosalie glared. "I'm not yours to be possessive over, remember? You're the one who didn't want to make us official." She could see that he was about to spout out some more bullshit and stopped him. "All that stuff about us having something too special to label is a bunch of shit, and you know it. Look, I like you Edward, I really do. But I deserve someone who wants to be with me and is proud to say that I'm his girlfriend. I deserve more than what you've been giving me. So you have a choice. You can either ask me to be your girlfriend, or I'm gone. It's your choice, you have until the end of the night." With that she turned around and left him standing there as she went to go dance.

Emmett had left Bella at a booth so he could go get them some drinks.

"Hello Bella."

Bella narrowed her eyes. She knew that voice. She also knew that voice had not been invited to the party.

"What are you doing here, Mike?" She hissed as he sat down across from here.

"Your bouncer got distracted by the show and decided to go watch. I slipped in while he abandoned post." He smirked, seemingly happy with himself. "You looked completely delicious up there by the way." Bella looked into the crowd of dancing teenagers and easily spotted the bouncer. She was going to let him have it.

"You need to leave. You were not invited and I just really don't want to see you."

"Oh right, because you have your perfect boyfriend now. Honestly Bella, I didn't know you were into the brainless brawn type."

Bella glared daggers at him. Leaning over the table she pulled hard at his shirt until she was right in his face. "Never insult my boyfriend. Emmett is one thousand times better than you. He is smart, caring, funny, and perfect for me. You would be lucky to be a fraction of the man that he is." She snarled. She released his shirt and pushed him hard before getting up from her seat and stalked towards the bouncer.

Emmett had been standing on the other side of the booth when Bella told Newton off. He was damn proud of his girl, and felt like she had melted his heart when she defended him so passionately. He looked in the booth where Newton was still sitting and gave him a menacing stare just so that he could enjoy the frightened look that came over his face.

Bella came back a moment later with the bouncer who seemed to be scared to death of the tiny girl. He grabbed Mike and escorted him roughly out the club. Bella smiled warmly at Emmett and he hugged her tightly.

Upstairs in the VIP room Alice was a giggling mess. She was on Jasper's lap just laughing away at nothing in particular. Jasper stared at her as if she'd gone mad.

"How many drinks have you had tonight?" He knew that she had had four shots when they were at the bar earlier and an apple martini, but it didn't seem like much to him.

Alice let out another giggle and held up eight fingers. "We had shots backstage. Shh, don't tell the girls, but I drank theirs."

Jasper shook his head. Alice cupped her hand over his ear to tell him a secret.

"I've never been drunk before." She whispered and broke into another chorus of giggles.

Jasper remembered now that she had told him at the gala that she had only ever had one drink at a time. His girlfriend was now sufficiently trashed at his birthday party. Suddenly he realized that the laughing had stopped and Alice had passed out in his arms. He chuckled to himself. Tomorrow she would experience her first hangover.

Jasper's phone buzzed in his pocket. It was from Bella and she wanted him on the stage. Apparently there was another surprise waiting. He looked down at Alice. What was he supposed to do with her? Slowly he stood up and laid her down on the couch and left the room, closing the door behind him.

Downstairs he could see Emmett standing on stage and a chair next to him. "Hurry up Jasper." He said into the microphone.

"What's going on?" He asked as he walked onto stage.

"Just sit down and enjoy it dude." Emmett grinned to him. Jasper sat down as he was told. "Alright ladies, bring it out!" Emmett boomed.

Rosalie and Bella came out pushing a giant cake towards Jasper. But this was no ordinary birthday cake. This was a stripper cake.

"Oh hell yeah!" Jasper cheered, along with many of the males in the club.

Def Leppard's Pour Some Sugar on Me starting playing and at the first line the stripper popped out of the cake. The guys' catcalls stopped short when they saw who popped out. This was no beautiful scantily clothed woman. This was Peter, dressed as a Chip n' Dale dancer. Immediately the girls flocked the stage. Peter was an attractive guy, with a body that was just asking to be touched.

Jasper laughed loudly, along with Emmett and the girls. Bella had been able to snap a few pictures of his surprised face. Peter stepped out of the cake. He was wearing a bowtie, shirt cuffs and tiny black leather shorts, and covered in a layer of oil. He strutted up to Jasper and began giving him a lap dance. Peter was thrusting his hips and the girls in the crowd were all begging for his attention. He got off of him for a moment only to turn around and shake his ass in front of Jasper.

"Come on Jas, give it a little smack." Peter said loud enough for the crowd to hear and they began screaming at him to do it.

Jasper looked uncomfortable as he tapped it.

"You can do better than that!" Peter goaded.

"Fine." Jasper shook his head and quickly slapped Peter's butt. "Now get off me man. Go dance for Char, or some of your many admirers."

Peter laughed and got off of him. "Who wants a dance?" He yelled to the girls. More cheering and clapping. It looked like he was going to have a busy night.

The rest of the night was spent dancing, laughing, and having a great time. They had tried the mechanical bull a few more times, but the more they had to drink the trickier it was to stay on. Peter had surfaced about an hour later, counting out many crumpled dollar bills. Jasper got to blow out the candles on his real birthday cake and made a short speech about how he appreciated everyone coming to celebrate. It was clear to everyone there that this had been the best party of the year, it would take a lot to top this.

Closing time would be soon and Bella had one last surprise in store. When she told Jasper this he shook his head in amazement.

"Jesus, Bella how much did you spend on all of this?"

"Don't worry about it, just follow me."

She was leading him outside the club where his last gift was waiting. She kept her hands over his eyes so he wouldn't be able to anything just yet.

"Tell me you didn't get me a car."

"Of course not." She replied. "I just rented one." She pulled her hands away and grinned when Jasper made a shocked noise.

"Holy shit." He said slowly and walked around the car, his hand sliding over the sleek surface. "Holy shit!"

In front of him was a Lamborghini Aventador LP 700-4 worth 379,000 dollars. He was practically drooling at the sight of it. He looked at Bella with excited eyes and quickly ran over and picked her up in bone crushing hug. "You're the best little sister on the face on the earth!" The rest of the group and people from the club stood around and laughed at Jasper's enthusiasm. Alice had woken up by now, though she wasn't feeling all that great.

"I know." Bella grinned. She pulled out the key and dangled it in front of his face. "It has to be back on the lot by seven tomorrow night. Don't wreck it or I will kill you. Understand?"

Jasper nodded vigorously. He had never been so happy that he had barely drank at a party. He'd taken a shot or two at the beginning of the night, but the effects of it had worn off hours ago. He was certain that he could drive the car and be fine.

"Alright. We'll see you later then." Bella said and handed him the key.

Jasper hugged her one last time before turning away. "Come on Alice!"

"Um, Jasper, that may not be the best idea. Alice has had a bit to drink and isn't feeling too hot. You don't want her to ruin the interior by puking all over it." Charlotte said quietly.

Jasper nodded. "Sorry Alice, but she's right."

Alice nodded, she was tired and didn't really care about riding in some fancy car. Rosalie, on the other hand, was dying to go for a ride. Jasper knew her well enough to know how much she loved cars and offered for her to go with him, to which she quickly agreed.

The group watched as they pulled away and disappeared down the street. Heather and the bouncer were out on the sidewalk calling cabs and making sure that no one that shouldn't be driving was getting behind the wheel.

A long stretch Hummer limo pulled up and the group got inside. On the way back to Bella's house they talked animatedly about the party. Edward sat in the corner brooding over what Rosalie had said to him. Commitment was not his forte and he wasn't happy with her taking charge.

Bella was thrilled with the news of Rosalie finally letting Edward know that she wasn't going to wait around forever. It was good that she had established a bit of dominance over him, otherwise he would continue to walk all over her.

"Loosen up Edward." She said and tossed him a small bottle of Jack Daniels from the mini bar. He looked at her as if she had grown another head but took the drink anyway.

It was no secret that Isabella Swan hated him. She knew exactly what he was really about, she had tried to persuade Rosalie about it too. Bella was smart and perceptive, and if Rose wasn't so stubborn and such a hopeless romantic at heart then Bella could have ruined everything for him. Yes he was aware that he was an asshole who used girls to get what he wanted, and he was proud of how easily he could manipulate them into doing what he wanted.

That's why he was so irritated with Rosalie. She was defying him by standing her ground. Edward Mason did not have girlfriends, he did not date; he had meaningless flings that ended as soon as he found something better. But Rosalie Hale was like Phoenix's own hidden treasure. There was no one prettier than her, with that body and feisty attitude she had captured his attention instantly. And she was so rich. There was nothing he liked more than hot girls with loads of money. And yet the idea of being tied down disgusted him. So what was he going to do now?

They pulled up at the Swan house and made their way inside. The girls decided that they wanted to go swimming, and the guys followed whatever they did. Out at the pool they splashed around in the water, some of them chilling out in the hot tub. Edward noticed Alice sitting on the edge of the pool looking nervous and worried, talking to Bella who looked completely indifferent to whatever she was saying to her. He moved closer to listen to what was going on.

"What's taking them so long? I don't like them together, Bella. What if he cheated on me with her? They've dated before, what if they're not over each other?" Alice fretted. Edward knew that she was talking about Rose and Jasper.

"I see you're not trying to calm her down." Edward said as he walked over to her.

"She's a paranoid drunk. She won't remember any of this in the morning anyway." Bella replied.

"So why waste your breath right?" He smirked.

"Precisely."

Emmett was in the hot tub and called for Bella to come join him. She quickly hopped out of the pool and joined him on his lap. Edward watched as she walked away, swaying her hips just enough to his liking. There was no doubt that Bella was beautiful too, and he would be lying if he said he didn't want to get with her. But he knew that as long as she was with Emmett he wouldn't have a chance. Bella would remain faithful to him for as long as they were dating.

Even from the backyard they were able to hear the purr of the Lambo's engine as the car rolled up. Rosalie and Jasper joined them shortly, still in the clothes they had worn at the party. Both of them looked like they had the best night of their lives with their eyes wide and bright.

Edward had made his decision. He got out of the pool and walked over to Rosalie. Taking her hand he walked her over to a more secluded area.

"You've made your decision?" Rosalie said. Her voice was emotionless and detached. She would not let him know how he felt.

He nodded. "I want to be with you, Rosalie. I want to be your boyfriend, and I will be more than proud to call you my girlfriend." His words seemed sincere, his eyes soft, his smile warm and inviting. On the inside he wanted to gag on the words that had slipped from his lips.

Rosalie smiled widely at him. Edward cupped her face and kissed her sweetly. She detected nothing but genuineness from him. He smiled against her lips. He was the master manipulator.

**Oh my, Edward sure is a jerk, isn't he? I would love to hear your thoughts on everything that went down in this chapter. I will always reply to your reviews, I love talking to my readers.**

**Peace. ERIN**


End file.
